Haunted
by MeggieJune
Summary: Draco wird heimgesucht von einem Geist, dem er sein Leben verdankt. Aber er will diese Erinnerung eigentlich verdrängen. Die Erinnerung an Hermine Granger. Jedoch hat Hermine einen bestimmten Auftrag zu erfüllen...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

**_~ The faces you see on the way up  
>Are those on the way back down, my friend ~<em>**

Er war nicht hingegangen.

Und er hatte nicht mal darüber nachgedacht hinzugehen, so überheblich war er.

Und es war nicht einmal Überheblichkeit, nahm er an. Um überheblich zu sein, musste man um einen Umstand wissen, gegenüber dem man sich erhaben wähnen konnte, oder nicht?

Erst der Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ hatte ihn auch nur in entferntester Weise annehmen lassen, dass er überheblich sein könnte.

Es war ein Bericht über die Verstorbenen in der letzten Nacht des Krieges gewesen.

Er war damals nicht bei der offiziellen Trauerfeier eine Woche darauf gewesen, und auch jetzt, zu der Gedenkfeier ein halbes Jahr später, war er nicht erschienen. Weshalb auch? Er hatte niemandem von Wert verloren, in dieser Nacht.

Seine Mutter lebte, sein Vater lebte. Pansy lebte. Das war weniger eine Voraussetzung als die nervtötende Tatsache, dass Pansy immer noch in seiner Nähe war, um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. Crabbe war nicht mehr da, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihm Crabbe sowieso schon immer gleichgültig gewesen.

Aber Harry Potter hatte sich geäußert. Natürlich hatte sich König Narbengesicht nicht halten können! Voldemort war gefallen, Potter hatte überlebt. Natürlich lief er auf jeder Gedenkfeier herum, stolzierte durch die Gegend, und jede Zeitung überschlug sich, sein Gesicht zu zeigen.

Und Potter hatte tatsächlich gesagt – so zitierte es der _Tagesprophet_ –, dass Draco Malfoy wenigstens den Mut und den Anstand haben sollte, zu der Gedenkfeier zu erscheinen, wo er doch Hermine Granger sein Leben zu verdanken hätte!

Und Draco hatte den Bericht zweimal lesen müssen, um tatsächlich zu begreifen, was Potter ihm vorwarf! Als ob! Dracos Ansicht nach war das verdammte Schlammblut selber schuld! Er hatte sie bestimmt nicht darum gebeten, sein Leben zu retten. Absolut nicht! Wäre er vollkommen ehrlich, dann wäre er lieber gestorben, als jetzt für ewig in einer fremden Schuld zu stehen! Auch noch in der fremden Schuld eines dummen Schlammblutes! Mit Mut und Anstand hätte sein Auftauchen wenig zu tun!

Sein Vater hatte lediglich gelächelt, als Narzissa ihm den Artikel gezeigt hatte. Draco hatte keinerlei Reaktion parat gehabt. Er war viel zu überrascht über die Anschuldigung gewesen. Er schuldete Granger gar nichts! Und gerade eben weil er sie nicht gebeten hatte, gerade eben _weil_ er nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte, und eben auch weil es ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen war, sah er sich in keiner Pflicht überhaupt irgendwas zu tun!

Und das wusste Potter. Potter stellte es natürlich als anständig hin, aufzutauchen, wenn man jemandem sein Leben zu verdanken hatte! Aber Draco veranstaltete auch nicht jeden Morgen eine Parade für seine Mutter, die ihn immerhin geboren hatte!

Potter war ein Weichei. Potter war einfach jemand, der sich noch besser darstellen wollte, indem er anderen mögliche moralische Fehler vorhielt. Aber Potter konnte ihn damit nicht beeindrucken.

„Du denkst wieder nach?", unterbrach Pansy seine Gedanken, und er konnte sich nur knapp daran hindern, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ja, Pansy. Gelegentlich", bemerkte er säuerlich.

„Über diesen Zeitungs-Quatsch?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihre manikürten Nägel begutachtete. Wie eine einzige Hexe so viel Gold für Schönheitspflege ausgeben konnte, würde ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

„Was?", entgegnete er verwirrt, und sie sah ihn eindeutig an.

„Der Artikel. Über die Gedenkfeier und deine Undankbarkeit dem Schlammblut gegenüber, was so großzügig ihr Leben für deins aufgegeben hat", fuhr sie lächelnd fort. Draco erhob sich augenblicklich von seinem Platz. Er hasste Pansys Humor. Sie besaß nämlich keinen.

„Ich bitte dich, Pans", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. Pansy kam entschieden zu oft zu Besuch. Das behauptete Astoria auch. Sie lächelte breiter. „Noch Tee?", ergänzte er knapp, denn jede Entschuldigung vor Pansy zu fliehen, würde er nutzen. Er nahm sogar seine leere Tasse in die Hand. Vielleicht würde Pansy einfach verschwinden. Sich in Luft auflösen, wenn er ihr nur weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Zu dumm, dass seine Mutter recht angetan von ihr war.

„Sicher, Dray." Und er hasste es, wenn sie ihn so nannte!

Warum war er an Pansy hängen geblieben? Wieso kam sie ständig hier vorbei? Und er war sich nicht einmal hinter wem Pansy her trauerte. Und das war schon bezeichnend genug für Pansys verwirrendes Gehirn. Denn sowohl er, Blaise als auch Gregory hatten eine Freundin, und noch rätselte Draco, um wen Pansy eigentlich trauerte.

Jedenfalls hatte sie entschieden zu viel Zeit, wohingegen er in der Fima seines Vaters arbeiteten musste. Und er war so dankbar, dass es Freitag war! Sehr, sehr dankbar. Und Astoria hatte ihm für heute Abend abgesagt. Also… sah es Pansy anscheinend als ihre Pflicht, ihn zu nerven.

Er mochte sein Leben. Für Lucius zu arbeiten war… nun. Es war… - wie alles, was mit Lucius zu tun hatte. Es war anstrengend und furchteinflößend. Immerhin war er reich und ungebunden. Und von ihm aus, konnten Astoria und Pansy eine kleine Schlammschlacht um ihn veranstalten.

Er registrierte den Schatten im Wohnzimmer, als er es betrat.

„Mutter, ich-" Er unterbrach sich, denn als er aufblickte war niemand da, der ihm antworten konnte. Er sah sich in dem großen Saal um. Er war allein. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Lowyn", rief er in die Stille, und die kleine Elfe erschien sofort.

„Ja, Master Draco?", fragte sie ergeben und verneigte sich tief in ihrem lumpigen Kissenbezug.

„Bring mehr Tee nach draußen", befahl er knapp. Die Elfe verneigte sich noch tiefer und verschwand mit einem _Plopp_.

„_Bitte_", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Konsterniert und einen Hauch genervt. Und es war nicht Pansys Stimme. Er spürte, wie sich die winzigen Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Es war ein so unangenehmes Gefühl, dass er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag unregelmäßig weiterschlug. Er wandte sich zum Kamin um.

Und er gefror in der Bewegung. Seine Hand zitterte plötzlich so stark, dass ihm die leere Teetasse aus den Fingern glitt. Das filigrane Porzellan zerbrach sofort auf dem Parkett, aber er konnte sich daran nicht stören. Ungläubig und geschockt starrte er auf die Erscheinung vor sich. _Das konnte nicht sein!_

„Bring mehr Tee nach draußen, _bitte_", wiederholte die Erscheinung, und hastig wich er zurück. **_Fuck_**!

„Was zum…?", brachte er keuchend hervor und stolperte schutzsuchend hinter die breite Couch. Er umklammerte die Lehne mit der einen Hand und griff mit der linken nach seinem Zauberstab, den er im Hosenbund trug. Er zielte direkt auf den Kopf der Erscheinung.

Und Hermine Granger legte abwartend den Kopf schräg, während sie die Arme vor der durchsichtigen Brust verschränkte.

Er wusste, das passierte nicht wirklich! Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen, bewusstlos oder hatte auf dem Weg von der Veranda ins Haus einen Schlaganfall gehabt und fantasierte.

Die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, zitterte heftig.

Es konnte nicht sein, _es konnte nicht sein_, es-

„Draco, wo bleibst du? Die Elfe hat-" Pansy unterbrach sich selbst, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Was genau tust du da?", ergänzte Pansy vorsichtig und stellte sich neben ihn hinter die Couch. Sie folgte seinem Blick, aber lediglich Verwirrung zeichnete Pansys Gesicht.

„Was?", flüsterte er, ohne den Blick von der Erscheinung abzuwenden. „Du siehst es nicht?", brachte er zitternd über die Lippen, und Pansy starrte geradeaus auf den Kamin.

„Was genau?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen. „Draco, alles in Ordnung?"

_Scheiße_.

_Atmen, einfach atmen, Draco!_ Wenn Pansy sie nicht sehen kann, dann ist sie auch nicht da. Langsam sank der Zauberstab in seiner Hand, aber er ließ sie nicht aus dem Blick. Er fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand fahrig durch die silberblonden Strähnen, spürte, wie nass seine Handflächen geworden waren, und Granger betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Oder ihr Geist! Oder was auch immer!

„Sie kann mich nicht sehen, Malfoy", informierte sie ihn. Ihre Stimme. Sie sprach! Mit ihm! Unmöglich! Es war verfluchte Scheiße noch mal absolut unmöglich!

„Du bist nicht echt!", knurrte er zornig, und Pansy betrachtete ihn eingehender.

„Draco? Sprichst du mit mir oder…?" Pansy machte einen winzigen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Und er schluckte, versuchte, seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, sowie seinen abgehackten Atem.

„Ich… nein!" Er wandte sich vom Kamin ab. Wenn er sie nicht ansehen würde, wäre sie auch nicht da! „Pansy, lass uns gehen!", sagte er hastig.

„Wohin?", erkundigte sich Pansy beunruhigt. „Alles in Ordnung? Du bist schrecklich blass, Draco", erklärte Pansy kopfschüttelnd.

„Alles bestens. Wirklich", beteuerte er. „Lass uns gehen!", beharrte er eindringlich, und er stolperte praktisch nach draußen. Hastig sah er sich auf der Veranda um, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, und sein Atem beruhigte sich, als er die lauwarme Frühlingsluft einatmete.

Fuck. Alles in Ordnung. Niemand war hier.

Pansy stellte sich neben ihn. „Draco?" Er erschrak beinahe.

„Ja?", erwiderte er, immer noch außer Atem, und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Egal", brachte er mit klopfendem Herzen hervor. „Egal, alles, was du willst. Shoppen, Schuhe kaufen", plapperte er sofort, und Pansys Augen wurden groß.

„Wirklich?" Sie schien zu verdrängen, wie seltsam er sich verhielt, wenn er ihr in Aussicht stellte, Schuhe kaufen zu gehen. Und je schneller sich sein Puls beruhigte, umso mehr bereute er diesen Anfall von Schwäche.

Denn schon apparerierte sie mit ihm Seit-an-Seit, nachdem sie ihr Makeup aufgefrischt hatte.

Draco bereute es sehr.

Es waren geschätzte hundert Stunden vergangen, in denen er sich eintausend Schuhe, mit unterschiedlich hohen und gefährlichen Absätzen angesehen, beurteilt und wieder vergessen hatte, sowie an die siebzigtausend Kleiderkombinationen zu diesen Schuhen.

_Grafton's Modeboutique_ überschlug sich praktisch für Pansy immer mehr Modelle hervor zu kramen, während Draco in dem Besuchersessel nahezu kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, vor Langeweile. Allerdings begann der Elfensekt Wirkung zu zeigen.

Und Alkohol machte das ganze erträglicher.

„Wie findest du die Farbe?"

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick suchend durch die Boutique. Er hatte bereits hinter Kleiderständern und Gardinen gespäht. Nur aus paranoider Vorsicht heraus.

„Draco?" Pansy besaß die Dreistigkeit genervt zu klingen.

„Was?", gähnte er desinteressiert.

„Die Farbe. Steht sie mir?", schien Pansy zu wiederholen und er betrachtete gelangweilt den achtzigsten grünen Minirock, den sie mit der tausendsten hochhackigen Sandale trug.

„Ja", sagte er einfach nur, denn vielleicht würde sich Pansy endlich entscheiden, etwas zu kaufen! Leider, leider war Pansys Figur gut genug, dass sie nahezu alles anziehen konnte, dass ihr nahezu alles stand, und dass er tatsächlich Tage hier würde zubringen können, vermutete er bitter. Er sollte nach der Elfe rufen, damit sie ihm einen Schlafsack bringen würde.

„Wirklich?" Sie betrachtete sich unzufrieden in dem großen Spiegel. Eine Verkäuferin hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Steht Ihnen wirklich absolut ausgezeichnet, Miss Pansy!" Merlin, die Verkäuferin würde auf ihrer Schleimspur noch ausrutschen. „Noch ein Glas Sekt, Mr Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln bei ihm, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich probiere den braunen noch mal an", warf Pansy ein und war wieder zu den Umkleidekabinen gestöckelt.

Draco setzte das Glas hoch an und leerte es verzweifelt.

„Sieht nach Spaß aus."

Er verschluckte sich so stark, dass ihm der Sekt das Kinn hinab lief, während er hastig aufsprang und sich umdrehte. Seine Augen suchten eilig den leeren Verkaufsraum ab. Weiter hinten bediente eine Verkäuferin noch eine weitere Kundin, aber in seiner nächsten Nähe war nichts. Er suchte mit seinem Blick den Boden ab, die Decke, die leeren Umkleidekabinen, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, und stellte mit zittrigem Fingern das Glas zurück auf den niedrigen Tisch.

„Fuck", keuchte er und fuhr sich über die Augen. Er hatte sie gehört! Definitiv!

Er öffnete die Augen und stolperte vor Schreck zurück in den Sessel.

„Verflucht!", entfuhr es ihm, denn sie stand direkt vor ihm. Er wich tiefer in den Sessel zurück, als sie sich umwandte.

„Immerhin wirst du bedient, kannst dich betrinken…", fuhr sie gelassen fort, und er starrte sie kopfschüttelnd an. Wieder suchten seine Finger verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab. Wieder richtete er ihn zitternd auf ihren Kopf.

„Verschwinde! Oder ich…", brachte er schwer atmend hervor, aber sie lächelte. Ihr fast durchsichtiger Kopf lächelte. Freudlos.

„Oder was?", fragte sie bitter. Er rappelte sich hoch, kletterte in keiner unbedingt geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Sessel über die Lehne und begann rückwärts zu laufen. Er stieß sich fluchend an riesigen Zimmerpflanzen, an Kleiderständern, bis er – mit gezogenem Zauberstab – die Türen erreichte. Die Verkäuferinnen im vorderen Bereich starrten ihn perplex an, während er sich hastig umwandte und das Geschäft fluchtartig verließ.

Die untergehende Sonne warf lange Schatten, und er lockerte beim Gehen seinen Kragen. Er atmete tief ein, und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Er wurde also tatsächlich wahnsinnig. Er hielt den Zauberstab gezogen. Für den Fall! Seine Schritte wurden schneller, und ihm war übel. Übel vor Angst.

„Und jetzt?"

Fast wäre er vor Schreck vom Bürgerstieg gefallen, denn sie war neben ihm aufgetaucht. Er wich auf das Kopfsteinpflaster der Straße zurück, hob den Zauberstab wieder, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!", sagte er fest. „Du bist nicht echt!", schrie er praktisch und schleuderte den _Stupor_ nur für alle Fälle direkt in ihre Richtung, direkt auf ihren Kopf.

Und er schlug durch ihren Körper, schlug direkt in die Mauerwand ein, und aus einem kopfgroßen Loch bröckelte der Putz in der Fassade. Der Staub legte sich, und sie war verschwunden. Die grauenhafte Erscheinung von Hermine Granger war verschwunden.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, lachte hysterisch auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare, und die Passanten waren stehen geblieben, um ihn anzustarren.

„Das war nicht besonders nett. Und du machst dich lächerlich", vernahm er ihre Stimme erneut, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, nur um ihn Gesicht zu blicken. Vor Schreck stolperte er nach hinten, fiel über die Bordsteinkante und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

„Sir, alles in Ordnung?" Eine Hexe beugte sich über ihn, und er wich hastig auf dem Boden zurück. Er kam auf die Beine, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Fuck , _fuck_, **FUCK**!

Wie ein Irrer drehte er sich um sich selbst. Er bildete es sich ein! Er musste! Er musste einfach! Es gab keine logische Erklärung! Er wurde wahnsinnig! Wieder drehte er sich um sich selbst, panisch sah er sich um, und die Hexe machte sich schleunigst davon. Er stolperte vorwärts, einfach weg von hier!

Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, wischte sich unwirsch die Strähnen aus der Stirn und hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er lief. Nur weg! Einfach nur weg von hier!

„Pansy wird dich vermissen, weißt du?", hörte er sie erneut, dicht hinter ihm. Er bedeckte die Ohren mit seinen Händen.

„Halt den Mund!", schrie er und störte sich nicht an den Blicken, die ihn trafen.

Er war die Winkelgasse hinab gestürmt, nur um die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel aufzureißen.

Er stolperte zu Theke, klammerte sich an die Kante, und Tom, der Wirt, sah ihn erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Whiskey! Doppelt!", keuchte Draco zusammenhanglos.

„Du trinkst zu viel", sagte sie abwertend und ihr nahezu durchsichtiger Körper setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihm. Er blickte starr nach vorne, bis der Wirt das Glas vor ihn stellte, und er hob die Hand, nachdem er es in nur einem Zug geleert hatte.

„Noch einen", flüsterte er hustend, und Tom füllte sein Glas, ohne etwas zu sagen erneut. Und Draco leerte auch das zweite Glas in nur einem Zug. Er stellte das Glas mit einem lauten Geräusch zu auf die Theke und starrte auf das polierte Holz, während er tiefe Atemzüge nahm.

„Das ist Irrsinn", murmelte er der Holzplatte zu. Der Alkohol arbeitete sich langsam durch seinen Blutkreislauf. Draco fühlte, wie es in seinem Magen und seiner Speiseröhre wärmer wurde, wie seine eiskalten Finger sich aufwärmten. „Du bist ein Produkt meiner Fantasie!"

Wenigstens achtete hier in der Kneipe voller Betrunkener niemand auf seine Worte. Er sah, wie sie neben ihm den durchsichtigen Kopf schüttelte. „Du bist nicht echt!", sagte er fest. „Das passiert alles nur in meinem Kopf!", fügte er bestätigend hinzu.

„Idiot", hörte er sie murmeln, und er sah, wie sie verschwand. Wie sie sich auflöste, und er hob den Blick. Sie war fort. Hastig sah er sich um, ließ den Blick durch die Bar wandern, aber sie war nicht mehr da!

Ha! Er hatte halluziniert! Sie war nicht echt gewesen! Nass geschwitzt sank er auf den Barhocker. Merlin, er wurde verrückt. Das war alles. Gut. Das war besser, als wenn er auf einmal Grangers Geist sehen würde! Definitiv besser!

_Bunte Blitze überall. Einfach überall! Er konnte nicht…-_

…

Mit einem Ruck war er aus seinem Traum geschreckt. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, aber sein Blick glitt schlaftrunken durch sein Schlafzimmer. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, stellte er fest, denn durch die dichten Vorhänge, versuchte das Licht einen Weg zu finden. Er fuhr sich durch die verstrubbelten Haare.

„Versuch bitte keinen _Stupor_ zu benutzen."

Sein Herz machte einen lauten Satz, während er vor Schreck ans Kopfende des Bettes zurückwich.

„Fuck!", keuchte er heiser, und erkannte sie auf seiner Bettkante sitzen. Hastig suchte er nach dem Zauberstab. Wo war er? Wo war der verdammte Zauberstab?!

„Malfoy!", drang ihre gereizte Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Nein!", rief er abwehrend. „Du bist nicht echt!", fügte er lauter hinzu. Seine Hände suchten hastig die Bettdecke ab, griffen im Dämmerlich auf seinen Nachttisch, aber der Zauberstab war nicht da.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte sie jetzt, und er hob schwer atmend den Blick.

Salazar, verflucht! Granger saß auf seinem Bett! In Lebensgröße! Er trat die Decke von seinen Füßen. Scheiße! Er musste hier raus. Aber sie hatte sich lautlos erhoben und stellte sich vor die Tür.

Barfuß war er aus dem Bett gestolpert, fast gefallen, denn seine Decke hatte sich um seinen Fuß gewickelt. Sie versperrte die Tür? Gut, dann würde er aus dem ersten Stock springen! Kein Problem!

„Oh ich bitte dich!", brachte sie kopfschüttelnd hervor, als er im Begriff war, die Vorhänge von den Stangen zu reißen, um sich aus seinem Fenster zu stürzen. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, und hastig, als könne er sich verbrennen, wich er fluchend zurück, bis er wieder seine Bettkante unsanft in den Kniekehlen hatte.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", brachte er keuchend hervor. „Was willst du von mir, verdammt?", flüsterte er panisch, während sie ruhig näher kam. Er verlor den Halt und landete wieder weich auf der Matratze. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm, und er sah in ihr Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie schließlich, schlecht gelaunt. Er konnte in ihr Gesicht sehen. Nein, er starrte förmlich, mit so weit aufgerissenen Augen, dass sie schon anfingen zu tränen. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, rieb sich hastig die Augen, aber die Erscheinung blieb. Grangers Geist stand vor ihm. Sie trug… Jeans? Turnschuhe und ein Oberteil. Alles grau in grau. Ihr Gesicht war… so wie er es kannte. Ihr Mund war wütend verzogen, die Haare fielen ihr lang und lockig über die Schultern, und sie schien abzuwarten.

Er schluckte schwer, denn seine Kehle war staubtrocken.

„Was zum Teufel willst du?", wiederholte er, während ihre Nähe seinen Herzschlag verdoppelt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie zornig. „Ich habe mich bestimmt nicht darum gekümmert, freiwillig hier aufzutauchen!" Mehr sagte sie nicht. Er atmete. Schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Sie würde verschwinden, wenn er sich darauf konzentrieren würde. Sie musste! Sie war nicht echt!

„Du bist nicht echt! Du bist nicht echt!", flüsterte er, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

Dann öffnete er die Augen. Sie war fort.

„Das funktioniert nicht", bemerkte sie bitter, und erschrocken wandte sich sein Blick zum Fenster. Sie lehnte dort an der Wand… wenn sie denn lehnen konnte?!

„Salazar…", murmelte er tonlos, und sie verschränkte die durchsichtigen Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, bist du damit fertig? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust mehr", informierte sie ihn kalt, und für eine Sekunde vergaß er seine Panik.

„_Keine Lust mehr?_", wiederholte er nur, und sie atmete entnervt aus. Sie atmete tatsächlich aus! Er wusste nicht, was sie war oder warum sie hier auftauchte, aber er nahm nicht an, dass sie atmen _musste_! Oder, dass er sie hören sollte!

„Ja. Seit gestern bin ich hier, und… anscheinend gehe ich nicht", erläuterte sie, als wäre er zurückgeblieben. Er lachte kurz auf. Trocken, freudlos.

„Das ist ein Scherz?", vermutete er jetzt. „Oder ich halluziniere! Oder ich träume…"

„Oder auch nicht", schloss sie grimmig. „Wann ist deine Panik ungefähr vorbei?", wollte sie jetzt ungeduldig wissen.

„_Was_?", entfuhr es ihm tonlos. „Oh, Merlin, ich weiß nicht, Granger!", rief er hysterisch. „Vielleicht nach einem Buttercorissant und einer Tasse Earl Grey?", schrie er praktisch, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr. „Merlin!" Er bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Fuck, verflucht", murmelte er. „Du…" Er öffnete die Augen wieder. „Du bist ein Geist?"

„Wie scharfsinnig von dir", entgegnete sie, und er atmete laut aus.

„Woher – _verdammt noch mal_ – soll ich es wissen?", brachte er zornig hervor. Er starrte auf seinen Teppichboden.

„**_Du_** solltest es erst recht wissen!"

„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!", murmelte er dem Boden zu.

„Ja, find dich damit ab. Ich bin hier", knurrte sie förmlich. Sein Blick schoss wieder nach oben.

„Du bist tot. Du bist ein Geist! Geh einfach dahin, wo du sonst auch warst!"

Sie sah ihn an. Und echte Verwirrung trat auf ihre Züge.

„Wo ich _war_?", wiederholte sie langsam. „Ich war nirgendwo, Malfoy. Das ist das erst Mal, dass ich _irgendwo_ bin!"

„Was?", wiederholte er und kam zitternd auf die Beine. Sie war ein Geist, aber er war immer noch größer als sie. Er fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare. Vielleicht könnte er sie verletzen? Bewusstlos schlagen? Umbringen?! Neue Ideen, bescheuerte als die letzte, schossen ihm durch seinen Kopf.

„Jetzt. Hier. Ich war… nirgendwo. Oder dazwischen. Ich weiß es nicht, ok?"

„Du… _was_?"

Er starrte sie an. Das war doch wohl ein verfluchter Scherz!

Seine Tür öffnete sich, und er bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt.

„Was treibst du hier?", erkundigte sich sein Vater gereizt. Draco atmete heftig. Sein Vater schien direkt an Granger vorbeizusehen.

„Wie nett", bemerkte sie bitter. „Alte Bekannte." Er ignorierte ihre Worte, so gut er konnte.

„Was?", flüsterte er verwirrt, und sein Vater musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Gar nichts?", erwiderte er prompt, beinahe schuldbewusst, während er schwer atmend vor seinem Bett stand, nur in seiner Shorts. Lucius sah an ihm hinab.

„Aha. Dann tu es _leiser_. Es ist sechs Uhr morgens, es ist Samstag, und manche von uns möchten schlafen, Draco?" Sein Vater war sauer. Draco konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Lucius", hielt er seinen Vater hastig auf, und dessen Mund verzog sich grimmig, als er ungeduldig im Türrahmen verharrte. „Du kannst nicht…? Du siehst nur mich hier drinnen, richtig?"

Der Mund seines Vaters öffnete sich ein winziges Stück weit. Demonstrativ ließ er seinen misstrauischen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Draco", informierte ihn sein Vater eisig und schloss seine Tür mit einem Ruck.

„Niemand kann mich sehen."

„Nicht korrekt. Dann wäre ich ja auch verschont", murmelte er erschöpft und hörte sie schnauben.

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, ok? Ich war gestern auf einmal hier! Hier, in deinem Haus! Und ich kann nirgendwohin!"

„Was? Du warst auch im scheiß Geschäft und in der scheiß Bar!", knurrte er, während er sie näher ins Auge fasste. Sie sah ihn genauso feindselig an.

„Ja, ich kann dahin, wo du bist", giftete sie, und er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Das ist… unmöglich! Ich kann nicht der einzige sein, der dich sieht! Was… was ist mit Potter?", brachte er widerwillig über die Lippen. Und es musste die Vorstufe seines Wahnsinns sein, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt an Potter denken musste!

„Keine Ahnung, Malfoy. Hast du Kontakt zu Harry?", brachte sie gepresst hervor und wanderte durchsichtig durch sein Zimmer. Fasziniert sah er ihr zu und überlegte immer noch, ob er wahnsinnig geworden war. „Wahrscheinlich nicht", beantwortete sie ihre Frage gereizt.

„Ich will einen Beweis", sagte er jetzt. Sie hielt inne und starrte ihn an.

„Was?"

„Dass du kein Produkt meine Fantasie bist! Dass ich… nicht wahnsinnig bin! Wenn du ein Geist bist, dann kannst du es bestimmt beweisen."

„Wenn nur du mich siehst-", begann sie gereizt, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Uh-uh! So nicht! Geister können Dinge bewegen!"

„Geister können keine Dinge bewegen!", widersprach sie genervt.

„Geister können-"

„-können sie nicht", unterbrach sie ihn lauter. Und er atmete knapp aus.

„Doch, Granger. Geister können in die Welt der Lebenden greifen. Sie können, mit Konzentration und… Willenskraft, Dinge bewegen!", wiederholte er gepresst.

„Ist das so? Nenn mir eine Hogwarts-Geist, der das konnte", forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Granger…", knurrte er, unterbrach sie dann aber. Es war absurd! „Lies es nach!"

„Oh ja. Ganz einfach! Ich kann kein Buch _halten_, du Idiot!", rief sie jetzt und stemmte die Hände in Hüften. Draco schloss die Augen. Er diskutierte mit einer Wahnvorstellung!

„Ich weiß, dass es möglich ist!"

„Ach und woher willst du das wissen? Zwischenzeitlich ein Geist gewesen, oder woher nimmst du deinen reichen Erfahrungsschatz?", wollte sie unnachgiebig von ihm wissen.

„Gott!", entfuhr es ihm. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Weil Potters Eltern Voldemort angegriffen haben, als er versucht hat… als er…" Er verkniff sich das Ende des Satzes. Ihre Augen verengten sich voller Hass.

„Oh ja? Hat dir das dein Vater nach dem fröhlichen Treffen von Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung erzählt?" Sie sahen sich an. Und er musste sich setzen. Er atmete aus.

„Gestern!", rief er plötzlich. „In der Bar!" Sie verdrehte, provisorisch wie es schien, ihre Augen. „Da bist du verschwunden!"

„Nicht wirklich", entgegnete sie.

„Wohin?"

„Was meinst du damit, _wohin_?"

„Merlin, du warst nicht mehr da! Also bist du doch irgendwohin verschwunden?!", entfuhr es ihm zornig.

„Ich war nirgendwo", erklärte sie trotzig. Er schloss gereizt die Augen und atmete aus. „Ich wollte dich nur nicht mehr sehen", fügte sie grimmig hinzu.

„Was?" Er sah sie wieder an.

„Ich war am selben Ort. Nur… unsichtbar…", fügte sie hinzu. „Anscheinend", ergänzte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und hob entnervt die Arme.

„Dann mach das noch mal!", befahl er jetzt.

„Was? Ich bin kein Dschinni, Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr zornig.

„Aber du bist doch-", knurrte er ungehalten, und sie stöhnte auf.

„Ja, du hast mich auch wahnsinnig gemacht!"

„Und… ich…_was_? Und du denkst, es ist mir recht, dass du hier auftauchst?!", fuhr er sie an.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", sagte sie tatsächlich. Und er sah, wie sie sich auflöste. Sein Blick glitt durch sein Zimmer, während er sich nicht bewegte.

„Granger?", fragte er leise in den Raum, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Bist du hier?", fügte er hinzu, und wandte sich um, starrte zur Decke, spähte hinter seinen Vorhang, aber sie war nicht da. „Bist du weg?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht", ertönte ihre Stimme, und vor Schreck stieß er sich den Fuß an seinem Bettpfosten.

„Oh, verfluchter- au!", knurrte er, und wieder öffnete sich seine Tür.

„Draco!", sagte sein Vater mehr als warnend. „Was zum Teufel veranstaltest du hier?"

Kurz überlegte er, es Lucius zu sagen. Kurz. Nicht wirklich. Nein, eigentlich wusste er schon, dass er das hier keinem sagen würde!

„Ich…"

„Merlin noch mal, geh ins Bett oder geh! Aber hör auf mit dem Krach!" Wieder fiel seine Tür ins Schloss.

„Du könntest den _Muffliato_ auf dein Zimmer legen", schlug sie ihm in ätzendem Tonfall vor, und er schoss ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich wieder auflöst, Granger?", knurrte er zornig.

„Ich bin nicht weg, weißt du?", gab sie bockig zurück.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte er gereizt. „Ich lass mir was einfallen", ergänzte er und spürte die Kopfschmerzen kommen.

„**_Du_** lässt dir was einfallen?", wiederholte sie skeptisch.

„Ja. Glaub mir, _das_ hier… will ich nicht!" Und sie verzog den Mund. „Aber es würde mir leichter fallen, wenn ich dein Gesicht _nicht_ sehen müsste", fügte er gereizt hinzu.

„Du bist unfassbar!", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd. „Glaub ja nicht, dass das hier meine Vorstellung vom Paradies ist, du undankbarer Scheißkerl!"

Und mit einem letzten tödlichen Blick löste sie sich wieder auf. Er atmete erschöpft aus.

Konnten die Blicke eines Geistes tödlich sein, überlegte er dumpf, während er seine Vorhänge aufzog. Sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen erschien ihm nicht mehr die schlechteste Wahl zu sein.

Es war wieder still. Er starrte in seinem Zimmer umher. Sie war noch da. Nur unsichtbar? Das war nicht viel besser. Überhaupt nicht besser.

tbc...

A/N: hey, ihr lieben. auch wieder eine story, die bereits auf meiner homepage zu finden ist... sie ist eine drama-story. ich sage es nur vorher. aber ich mochte sie sehr gerne : wünsche euch viel spaß!

~ Meg


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**_~ With just the memory of your face  
>Gracious goes the ghost of you ~<em>**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich verstehe, Draco." Sogar Pansy schien an irgendeinem Punkt genervt zu sein, stellte er mit überraschender Erkenntnis fest. „Warum guckst du so etwas nach?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass Geister-"

„Nein, ich meine, _warum_ guckst du sowas nach?", wiederholte sie deutlicher. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Um meine Tage zu füllen, Pansy", erklärte er bitter.

„Aha? Weißt du, ich habe dir noch nicht verziehen, dass du mich gestern hast sitzen gelassen!", merkte sie an. Er verdrängte seine Wut.

„Hm, ja. Ich… _hier_!", entfuhr es ihm als er über eine Zeile stolperte. „Materielle Verbindungen!", las er aufgeregt. „Geister können in der lebendigen Welt Einfluss auf ihre Umgebung nehmen! Sie brauchen nur ein starkes Gefühl!", las er die Worte.

„Draco…", begann Pansy etwas überfordert, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denkst du, andere Geister können einen Geist sehen?"

„Im Gegensatz zu…?"

„Menschen!", erwiderte er, und Pansys Blick sagte ihm eins mehr als deutlich: Sie hielt ihn für vollkommen durchgeknallt.

„Ähm, du… vielleicht solltest du… wen anders fragen?", schlug sie vor. „Ich dachte, wir wollten ausgehen."

„Pansy, ich gehe mit Astoria aus", stellte er schließlich fest. Neben seiner seltsamen Geisterjagd, hatte er noch ein Leben.

„Ich weiß das, Draco", erwiderte sie eine Spur gereizter. „Aber Astoria ist auch meine Freundin."

„Ja?", entfuhr es ihm, denn Astoria hielt ihm eigentlich nur ständig vor, dass er zu viel Zeit mit Pansy Parkinson verbrachte. Aber jetzt gerade war ihm Pansy lieber als Astoria. Denn mit Astoria hatte er Sex. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn verlassen, würde er mit Geistergeschichten anfangen.

„Ja. Und wir gehen alle aus, wenn es das ist, was du meinst."

„Ja, ja. Später. Hör mal, gibt es außerhalb von Hogwarts Geister?", wechselte er das Thema, denn er brauchte einen zweiten verdammten Geist!

„Was?"

„Geister! Du weißt schon. So wie der Blutige Baron", erläuterte er ungeduldig. Sie starrte ihn an. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Pansy, ich habe dir eine simple Frage gestellt!"

„Nein, du hast mir eine verrückte Frage gestellt, Draco", korrigierte sie ihn behutsam. „Und ich denke, ich habe keine Lust, verrückte Fragen zu beantworten."

„Pansy, ich bitte dich. Ich verlange ja nicht von dir, dass du nackt vor den Pfauen tanzt!", bemerkte er mit einer Geste auf die Wiese. Pansy verschränkte die Arme. Wahrscheinlich war das sogar etwas, das sie vorziehen würde, überlegte Draco kurz.

„Ich denke, Astoria hätte etwas dagegen", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Hm, wer ist gestorben?", überlegte er laut.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie bockig. „In meinem Hause keiner. Geister gibt es nur in Hogwarts", sagte sie.

„Hm. Gut. Hogwarts", merkte er an. „Und wenn die Geister den Geist nicht sehen können, dann ist er auch nicht echt?" Aber dann wäre er verrückt. Pansy starrte ihn wieder an.

„Draco? Welcher Geist? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Von gar nichts, Pansy."

„Du machst mir Angst", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Ich mache mir selber Angst, Pans. Das ist in spätestens einer Woche vorbei. Ich schwöre es!"

„Auf dein Leben? Das dürfte dann nämlich interessant werden", hörte er Grangers Stimme hinter sich. Er erschrak schon nicht mehr so sehr, dennoch zuckte er kurz zusammen.

„Fein. Dann… gehen wir später aus?" Draco verzog den Mund auf Pansys Worte hin.

„Meinetwegen", willigte er ein.

„Ich mache mich frisch. Zuhause", fügte sie hinzu. „Und ich sage Goyle Bescheid. Und… seiner Freundin", fügte sie nahezu wertfrei hinzu.

„Fünftes Rad am Wagen also?", vermutete er, und ignorierte Grangers Geist.

„Nein. Blaise und seine Freundin kommen auch. Und keine Sorge, ich finde schon jemandem, mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertreiben kann, Draco." Sie war sauer. Es war ihm egal.

„Gut", bestätigte er etwas abwesend, denn Granger hatte begonnen, zu wandern.

„Wir holen dich ab. Um acht", fügte sie bedächtig hinzu. Draco nickte. Granger setzte sich auf Pansys Platz. Draco konnte nicht anders, als sie anzusehen. Es war so unmöglich. Und seltsam. Und absolut unmöglich!

„Während du Spaß hast und ausgehst… kommst du irgendwie weiter?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, und er versuchte, die Tatsache so gut wie möglich zu verarbeiten, dass ein Geist mit ihm sprach. Aber… vielleicht war sie auch nicht echt. Und dann brauchte er lediglich wirklich gute Tabletten! Oder einen wirklich guten Fluch!

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht die Fluchbanner gerufen habe, ok?", knurrte er. „Ich habe nebenbei auch noch ein Leben. Ein ziemlich volles Leben. Und es ist mein Wochenende, bevor ich wieder…" Er ließ die Worte verklingen. Was zum Teufel ging es sie an?! Gar nichts!

„Aha. Das ist wahnsinnig spannend, aber ich habe keine Lust bis in alle Ewigkeit an deiner Seite hocken zu müssen!", entgegnete sie zornig.

„Oh, irgendwann sterbe ich. Merlin sei Dank", murmelte er.

„Also?"

„Also was?", entfuhr es ihm bitter. Er sprach mit sich selbst. So musste es doch aussehen?! Oh Merlin!

„Was willst du tun? Du kannst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft denken, dass Hogwarts-"

„Ja, Granger", entgegnete er, genauso entnervt wie sie es war. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts."

„Und was sollen wir da? Wie willst du da überhaupt reinkommen? Du bist kein Schüler dort."

„Nein, aber ich denke, für einen Geist, der mich verfolgt werden sie eine Ausnahme machen!"

„Oh, du willst also damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen?"

„Nein, ich gehe zu McGonagall, Granger."

Und er merkte es jetzt. Ihren Namen zu sagen war… noch seltsamer, als dass sie hier war. Und auch sein Plan war… nicht so leicht verdaulich. Denn… wie sah es bitteschön aus? Er tauchte in Hogwarts auf, um mit den Geistern zu reden, weil er von Hermine Grangers Geist verfolgt wurde?!

„Was?", schnappte sie.

„Vielleicht bin ich verrückt, und du bist wirklich nicht da", sagte er leise, fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare, rieb sich die Schläfen und schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass ich da bin, Malfoy."

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum nur du mich sehen kannst. Vielleicht können Harry und Ron-"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie heftig. Denn das stand außer jeder Frage! Wenn er schon McGonagall sagen müsste, weshalb er nach Hogwarts wollte, dann… würde er ganz bestimmt nicht auch noch zu Potter gehen!

„Nein?", wiederholte sie. „Du willst es nicht mal probieren? Du willst nicht mal-"

„Nein!", bestätigte er kälter. „Vergiss es! Ich brauche nicht auch noch Potters Schuld auf meinen Schultern!"

„Schuld?", wiederholte sie verdutzt. „Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du, du-"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie einfach wieder.

„Ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert! Und-"

„Und was?", unterbrach er sie genervt.

„Und ich würde sie gerne sehen", erklärte sie deutlich und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sein Kopf schüttelte sich langsam.

„Wirklich?", entgegnete er säuerlich, und er wusste, würden die Elfen oder seine Mutter jetzt rauskommen, würde es aussehen, als gäbe er, Draco Malfoy, gerade dem Wahnsinn die Hand. „Weißt du, ich würde auch einige Dinge gerne verändern, aber anscheinend kriegen wir nicht alle, was wir wollen, oder Granger?"

Und ihr Blick wurde finster. Aber er schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf.

„Ich habe ein _Leben_! Und das werde ich nicht riskieren, weil du die Laune hast, Potter anzugucken!", schrie er praktisch. „Ich muss arbeiten, nächste Woche! Und ich habe eine Freundin! Und was ich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann, ist ein verdammter Geist, den niemand sonst sehen kann!"

Und sie starrte ihn an. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihre grau in graue Gestalt vor Wut Farbe anzunehmen schien.

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich hier bin! Nicht meine!", sagte sie fest.

„Was? Ich habe mit keinem einzigen Gedanken jemals auch nur ein einziges Mal an dich oder deine Geist gedacht!", erwiderte er kalt. Und… das war… gelogen, stellte er beinahe überrascht fest. Er hatte an sie gedacht. Flüchtig. Nicht wirklich. Und nicht häufig, aber an sie gedacht hatte er manchmal. Und das letzte Mal gestern. Nach dem Zeitungsbericht.

Nach der… - sein Blick wurde klarer.

„Die Gedenkfeier", murmelte er abwesend.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Vor drei Tagen. Vor drei Tagen hat die Gedenkfeier für die Verstorbenen stattgefunden", entfuhr es ihm tonlos. Es musste etwas damit zu tun haben! Er wusste es!

„Warst du da?" Aber allein ihr Ton sagte ihm, dass sie es wusste.

„Nein", entgegnete er. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe niemanden verloren."

„Du hast niemanden… - oh, du bist unglaublich! Wirklich! Wie kann man nur so ein egoistisches Arschloch sein?!"

„Draco?"

Mit einem Sprung hatte er sich erschrocken umgewandt. Seine Mutter stand in den Flügeltüren und musterte ihn. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Wa…warum?", entfuhr es ihm hastig, während er sich über sein Hemd strich, seine Haare richtete und einen nonchalanten Blick aufsetzte.

„Du führst Selbstgespräche", stellte sie mir gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Ich… nein. Ich… habe nachgedacht", erwiderte er nur. Oh Gott…, das war doch lächerlich!

„Hm", sagte Narzissa, verharrte noch eine Sekunde, ehe sie sich, nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, abwandte. Er atmete aus. Grangers Geist besaß die Unverfrorenheit genervt auszusehen.

„Du bist selber schuld, dass du gestorben bist", informierte er sie knapp. Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Und du kannst froh sein, wenn ich mich darum kümmere, dass du verschwindest", ergänzte er kalt.

„Richtig", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Denn du willst mich hierhaben, oder? Du kannst dir nichts Besseres vorstellen."

„Potter ist keine Option", knurrte er. „Wenn du ihn sehen willst, dann hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen besser sein Geist zu werden als meiner!"

„Ich bin nicht _dein_ Geist!", presste sie zornig hervor, aber Draco hob freudlos die Arme.

„Ach nein? Es scheint mir aber fast so!", entfuhr es ihm bitter.

„Ok, Malfoy. Du weißt, dass du nicht gewinnen kannst, richtig? Du hast eine Freundin? Du siehst sie heute Abend? Und heute Nacht?" Und ihm schwante Übles. „Weißt du was? Ich werde auch da sein. Die ganze Zeit über, weiß Merlin für wie lange", bemerkte sie knapp.

„Ich gehe nach Hogwarts. Potter ist keine Hilfe. Und dass ich schon alleine das tun werde, ist mehr, als irgendwer verlangen kann!"

„Ja, richtig. Du bist so großzügig!", brachte sie zornig hervor, während sie sich vor ihm auflöste. Miststück! Dämliches! Er wusste nicht mal, wann er nach Hogwarts sollte! Er hatte überhaupt keine Zeit dafür. Und wie sollte er es rechtfertigen?! Er konnte es Astoria nicht sagen! Natürlich nicht!

Er allerdings hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. McGonagall würde ein paar Zauber sprechen, und er wäre seine Sorgen noch heute Abend los! Er könnte nach Hogsmeade apparieren, er könnte von dort aus hoch zum Schloss. McGonagall war Mitglied im Zauberergamot und hatte einen Merlinorden. Im Schloss gab es genügend Geister, und mit Glück könnte er Granger dort abladen!

Ja. Er würde diese Reise unternehmen und hätte das Problem mit Glück heute Abend erledigt!

Auch als er in Hogsmeade angekommen war, war sie nicht aufgetaucht. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich war sie beleidigt, aber es war ihm gleichgültig, Hauptsache, sie tauchte dann auf, wenn sie im Schloss angekommen waren.

Er verließ das Dorf und machte sich zum Schloss auf. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie neben ihm materialisierte. Er sah stur geradeaus.

„Dir ist klar, dass man so was bestimmt nicht innerhalb von zwei Tagen lösen kann?", bemerkte sie spitz neben ihm, und er wollte sie nicht hören. Er wollte sie nicht sehen! Sie sollte einfach verschwinden! Unfassbar! Es blieb ihm nichts erspart! Er hatte nicht verlangt, dass sie ihn rettete, also sollte sie ihn jetzt auch nicht mit ihrer toten Anwesenheit foltern!

„Ich werde alles tun, damit ich es in zwei Tagen gelöst _habe_, verstanden?", knurrte er gereizt, und konnte nicht fassen, dass er mit so einer Strafe geschlagen war. Sie schwieg, aber er sah, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Er erreichte das Schloss und öffnete seinen Umhang vor Hitze. Das Tor war verschlossen. Seine Finger umschlossen die kühlen Eisenstangen, während er in den Vorhof spähte.

„Hallo?", rief er, und schließlich kam ein Schüler zu ihm. Zweitklässler? Vielleicht älter. „Kannst du McGonagall holen?"

„Die Schulleiterin? Warum?"

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy, und du kannst froh sein, dass wir solides Eisen zwischen uns haben, Junge. Wenn du jetzt nicht die Beine in die Hand nimmst, dann kannst du Gift drauf nehmen, dass dein hübscher Hufflepuffumhang nur noch in Fetzen um die Füße hängen wird, wenn du-"

„Du kannst keine Schüler bedrohen!", entfuhr es ihr neben ihm schockiert, aber er schoss ihr einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Faszinierend, wie du tot immer noch einen Scheiß auf alle erdenklichen Regeln geben kannst, Granger!", knurrte er. „Willst du Hilfe, oder nicht? Willst du es auf deine Art lösen? Dann gehe ich jetzt nämlich. Dann möchte ich sehen, wie du es versuchst, wirklich!", fügte er zornig hinzu. „Denn so wie ich es sehe, bist du von meiner Gnade abhängig, und nicht umgekehrt! Dann kannst du in Malfoy Manor spuken, bis der Putz von der Decke fällt!", ergänzte er bitter, und sah, wie sie sich wohl gerade sämtliche Kommentare verkniff. Der Hufflepuff starrte ihn voller Angst an, dass Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Hol die Schulleiterin!", schnappte er ohne jede Freundlichkeit, und der Junge machte hastig auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Du brauchst den Schülern keine Angst zu machen!", erklärte sie neben ihm.

„Das sagt mir ein _Geist_?", fuhr er sie bitter an, und es war viel zu heiß. Er zog den Umhang aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, die sie schweigend warteten. Ab und an kamen Schüler vorbei, die sie neugierig musterten, und endlich öffneten sich die Schlosstüren und McGonagall kam in schwarzer Robe die Treppen des Schlosses hinab.

„Mr Malfoy?", sagte sie verblüfft, als sie vor dem Tor zum Halten kam.

„Professor McGonagall", begrüßte er sie knapp. „Ich… glaube… ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", sagte er. Er spürte, wie er kleinlaut wurde. Mit McGonagall war nicht zu spaßen. Vor allem öffnete sie ihm das Tor noch nicht. Sie sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an, und er wusste, er musste anscheinend wirklich ausholen.

„Sie sind kein Schüler, Mr Malfoy", sagte sie, während sie ihn musterte. „Der Zutritt auf Hogwarts ist Nicht-Schülerin nicht-"

„-ich… ja, ich weiß. Aber ich… habe ein Problem. Mit… einem Geist", unterbrach er sie leiser. McGonagalls Augenbraue hob sich. „Und ich brauche Hilfe."

„Was für ein Geist, Mr Malfoy?" Und er schluckte. Anscheinend würde sie die Tore nicht öffnen, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Und er atmete aus. Besser McGonagall als Potter. Immer besser McGonagall als Potter, sagte er sich fest.

„Grangers Geist", sagte er also tonlos. Und sie sah ihn an. Sie schwieg. Eine ganze Weile lang. Und er dachte, vielleicht würde sie einfach kehrt machen und ihn ignorieren. Er wartete und sah, wie Granger vergessen auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Sie sagen mir, Sie sehen Miss Grangers Geist?"

„Ja. Und… _nur ich_ sehe ihren Geist. Sie ist… neben mir." Sofort wanderte McGonagalls Blick ins für sie vermutlich Leere neben ihm.

„Kommen Sie rein, Mr Malfoy", sagte sie, schwang den Zauberstab, und die Tore öffneten sich mit einem so ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, als würden die Tore sonst niemals geöffnet werden. Er betrat das Gelände. Hogwarts. Hier war er den Großteil seines Lebens gewesen. Und die Schlacht war dem Schloss nicht mehr anzusehen.

Er erkannte eine riesige Gedenktafel vor dem Eingang des Schlosses, als sie gemeinsam den Weg zu den Schlosstoren zurücklegten. Die Tafel hatte er bisher noch nie gesehen. Er glaubte, sich an einen Artikel im Tagespropheten erinnern zu können, wo sie erwähnt worden war.

Sie stand direkt vor dem Schloss, mit Gold beschlagen. Und die Namen häuften sich in vielen Reihen. Er musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Er erinnerte sich gut an diese Nacht.

„Miss Granger ist hier gestorben", informierte McGonagall ihn, als ob er es nicht wissen würde. Er sah, wie ihr Geist vor der Gedenktafel inne hielt. „Geister haben unerfüllte Aufgaben, weswegen sie zurückkommen", erläuterte sie. Er wusste das. Dachte sie, er hätte sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht?

„Wem haben Sie davon erzählt?", wollte sie wissen. Er sah sie an.

„Niemandem. Ihnen, Professor", erwiderte er.

„Kommen Sie." Sie führte ihn in ihr Büro. Sie brauchten lange, bis sie da waren. Draco hatte die vielen Stockwerke beinahe vergessen, die vielen Stufen, die Rüstungen, die Portraits.

Von einem Geist keine Spur.

Sie waren in Dumbledores Büro angekommen. Nein, es war ja jetzt McGonagalls Büro, und wie er erkannte, hatte sie die vielen Kleinigkeiten behalten, von denen er nicht wusste, was sie taten.

„Kann… Miss Granger mich hören?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt, während sie Platz nahm und auch Draco bedeutete, sich zu setzen.

„Ja! Ja, Professor, ich kann Sie hören!", rief Granger, und Draco schenkte ihr einen eindeutigen Blick.

„Ja, sie kann alles hören. Jeden sehen, aber…"

„Sie ist noch gefangen", erläuterte McGonagall nickend.

„_Gefangen_?", wiederholte Draco jetzt verwirrt.

„Wo?", wollte Granger tonlos wissen und hatte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn gesetzt.

„Sie sitzt jetzt neben ihn?", deutete McGongall seinen Blick, und er nickte schroff.

„Wo ist sie gefangen? Und wie kommt sie da weg?", wollte er das Ganze abkürzen. Er hatte heute Abend noch ein Date.

„Können Sie sie anfassen, Mr Malfoy?", erkundigte sich McGonagall jetzt beinahe selbstverständlich bei ihm. Bemerkenswert, dass sie ihn nicht sofort für verrückt erklärte.

„Anfassen?", wiederholte er ungläubig, und ruckte unwirsch mit dem Kopf. „Ich… habe es nicht-"

„-probieren Sie es", forderte McGonagall ihn auf.

„Was?", fragte er ehrlich verwirrt. „Sie ist ein Geist!" Und er wollte sie wirklich nicht versuchen zu berühren!

„Hier!" Granger streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Du bist ein widerliches Frettchen, Malfoy. Jetzt fass mich an!", knurrte sie.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren", sagte er nur. Mehr, um sich zu beruhigen, als um wirklich etwas zu sagen. Er streckte zögerlich seine Hand aus. Und sie fuhr direkt durch ihre durchsichtige Hand. Er spürte nichts. Vielleicht war die Luft etwas kälter, aber sonst war da nichts.

„Sie können sie also nicht berühren?"

„Ich… nein", sagte er. Granger sah ihn an. Die Hand immer noch ausgestreckt.

„Alle Geister sind stofflos", sagte er wieder mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nicht immer!", unterbrach ihn eine Gestalt, die durch die Wand geschwebt kam. Er zuckte zusammen vor Schreck. „Der Junge soll einen Geist mitgebracht haben?" Der fast kopflose Nick sah sich neugierig im Büro um.

„Er kann mich nicht sehen", murmelte Granger, fast bedrückt. Nick wandte plötzlich den Blick.

„Nein, aber ich kann Sie hören, Miss Granger", erwiderte er sanft. Draco starrte ihn an.

„Wirklich? Sie… Sie können Sie…?" Das waren zumindest halbwegs gute Neuigkeiten! Jemand anders konnte sie hören. Nun… vielleicht nicht wirklich _Jemand_, aber… zumindest war er nicht allein verrückt.

„Sie können mich hören?", wollte Granger ungläubig wissen.

„Klar und deutlich!", bestätigte Nick lächelnd.

„Was bedeutet das? Wo bin ich? Und wo kann ich hin?! Ich will nicht bei Malfoy bleiben!", entfuhr es ihr beinahe panisch, und er atmete aus, während er die Augen verdrehte.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich!", sagte Nick jetzt mit erhobenen Händen und schwebte neben Draco, dem die vielen Geister entschieden zu nahe kamen.

„Faszinierend", bemerkte Nick jetzt nickend, und sein Kopf wippte gefährlich.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Draco ungeduldig wissen, während McGonagall lauschte.

„Das heißt… sie ist noch nicht ganz da."

„Ganz wo?", entfuhr es Granger verzweifelt. „Bin ich tot?"

„Oh, Sie sind tot, ja, Miss Granger. Einen Todesfluch überlebt kein Mensch. Nun, Harry Potter überlebt einen Todesfluch, aber… die Umstände waren dort günstiger. Wie man es nimmt." Kurz glaubte Draco echte Enttäuschung über Grangers graue Züge huschen zu sehen, aber was dachte sie?! Dass sie noch lebte?!

„Aber ich…"

„Sie scheinen auf Mr Malfoy fixiert zu sein", überlegte Nick, während er auf und ab schwebte. Grangers Blick folgte ihm.

„Wie schweben Sie? Ich kann nicht schweben!", entfuhr es ihr tonlos.

„Nicht schweben?", wiederholte er. „Hm… Sie haben sich noch nicht damit abgefunden, ein Geist zu sein, Miss Granger", erklärte Nick achselzuckend.

„Aber… sie kann Dinge anfassen, richtig? Sie kann Sachen berühren? Geister können das, oder?"

„Für gewöhnlich…?"

„Ja!", beharrte Draco.

„Ich kann es nicht", erwiderte der fast kopflose Nick.

„Siehst du?", sagte sie mit grimmiger Bestätigung, aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass es geht!", entgegnete er bestimmt.

„Nun, sie könnte Energiequellen beeinflussen. Eventuell. Mit einem Gefühl, das stark genug ist."

„Energiequellen?", wiederholte sie jetzt.

„Ja, sowie… Licht, Wasser – sowas in der Art", zählte Nick langsam auf. Draco sah ihn an. „Aber… ich kann Sie hören. Für den Fall, dass Sie glauben, Sie sind wahnsinnig, Mr Malfoy, kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass das nicht stimmt." Und Draco entwich ratlos die Luft. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er auf die Aussage eines Geistes geben konnte.

„Bemerkenswert", wiederholte der fast kopflose Nick.

„Na ja…", begann Draco, eher weniger beeindruckt, sondern mehr beunruhigt.

„Nein, nein, Mr Malfoy. Bemerkenswert, dass Sie in der Lage sind, sie zu _sehen_", entgegnete er fast kopflose Nick nachdenklich. Überrascht hob Draco eine Augenbraue.

„Was?"

„Eigentlich… sollte das nicht möglich sein", fuhr Nick murmelnd fort und richtete seine Worte an niemanden bestimmten, während er den Punkt fixierte, an dem er Grangers Geist wohl vermutete. Draco wollte nicht hören, was eigentlich nicht möglich war. Es reichte ihm schon, dass es so war, wie es nun mal war.

Granger betrachtete ihre milchig graue durchsichtige Haut, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal.

„So… tja… das scheint mir knifflig zu sein", unterbrach Nick die angespannte Stimmung. Draco starrte den Geist vor sich an. „Miss Granger ist nur Ihnen sichtbar. Sie ist also irgendwie an Sie gebunden. Wann ist sie aufgetaucht?"

„Gestern."

„Gestern."

Sie sagten es gleichzeitig, während sie ihn immer noch ansah.

„Was ist gestern passiert, Miss Granger?", wollte Nick jetzt wissen.

„Ja, wo waren Sie, bevor Sie an Mr Malfoys Seite aufgetaucht sind?", wollte auch McGonagall wissen, obwohl sie Granger weder sehen, noch hören konnte. Er hatte sie gar nicht gefragt, ging Draco auf. Aber es interessierte ihn auch wirklich nicht, was sie vorher getrieben hatte! Sie sollte einfach nur wieder verschwinden!

„Es war…" Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Blick wanderte aus McGonagalls Fenster nach draußen, und die grauen Falten gruben sich in ihre helldurchsichtige Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie senkte plötzlich den Blick und knetete die durchsichtigen Finger in ihrem Schoss. „Es war… sehr still. Und kalt", erinnerte sie sich langsam.

„Es war schmerzhaft dort?", vermutete der fast kopflose Nick plötzlich, und McGonagall lehnte sich näher vor, obwohl sie nichts verstehen konnte. Granger hob den Blick nicht.

„Ja, ich denke. Ich… habe mich unwohl gefühlt. Es gab keinen Tag, keinen Nacht. Keine Zeit. Ich hätte dort… eine Stunde sein können oder auch ein Jahr", murmelte sie abwesend.

„Sie war dort sechs Monate?", erkundigte sich der fast kopflose Nick, und McGonagall nickte. „Sie beschreibt den Weg", fügte er bedächtig hinzu.

„Welchen Weg?", fragte Granger sofort.

„Den Weg", wiederholte er schlicht. „Sie wissen nicht, wohin. Sie haben keinen Halt. Sie sind weder Geist, noch sind sie lebendig. Der Weg beginnt mit Ihrem Schmerz."

„Warum bin ich hier? Wieso bin ich bei ihm?", wollte sie fast verzweifelt wissen.

„Nun… Sie haben sein Leben gerettet, nicht wahr?"

Draco schluckte die Bitterkeit, die er spürte hinunter. Sie war selber schuld.

„Ja und?", entfuhr es ihr beinahe trotzig. Aber er schwieg. Anscheinend schien keiner zu wissen, was zu tun war.

„Wie beenden wir das hier?", wollte er schließlich vom fast kopflosen Nick wissen, dieser wandte sich nachdenklich an McGonagall.

„Für gewöhnlich entscheidet sich die Seele des Menschen, ob sie als Geist zurückkehrt oder, ob sie weitergeht."

„Ich habe mich nicht entschieden!", entfuhr es Granger neben ihm. „Ich-"

McGonagall sprach, ohne Granger gehört zu haben. „Nur Sie können Sie sehen", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Miss Granger, ich befürchte, Sie müssen an Mr Malfoys Seite verweilen, bis Sie herausgefunden haben, was es ist, was Sie hier hält."

„Was mich… hält?", entfuhr es ihr, und sie sah ihn an. „Gar nichts hält mich bei ihm!", bemerkte sie bitter.

„Das kann ja nicht sein", korrigierte sie der fast kopflose Nick, und Draco atmete aus.

„Professor, ich kann keinen Geist um mich haben!", beschwerte er sich. McGonagalls Blick war verschlossen.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Miss Granger Ihnen das Leben gerettet hat, denke ich, können Sie eine Ausnahme machen, nicht wahr? Es wird nicht für immer sein. Geister müssen alles Unerledigte erledigen."

„Meine Eltern! Harry und Ron!", entfuhr es ihr, und Draco schloss die Augen. _Großer Gott, bitte nicht!_

Aber Nick nickte plötzlich.

„Sie denkt an Harry Potter und ihre Eltern!", wiederholte er.

„Ja, eine gute Idee. Sie konnte sich von ihren Freunden nicht verabschieden", bemerkte McGonagall, und Draco schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Professor!" Aber McGonagall schien nicht wirklich auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab.

„Miss Granger?", sagte sie jetzt und ließ eine entsprechende Pause, aber Granger neben ihm sagte nichts. McGonagall schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Draco runzelte die Stirn, denn ihr Tonfall hatte sich merklich verändert. Sie setzte die randlose Brille ab, faltete die Finger ineinander und atmete langsam aus.

„Ich… hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, es Ihnen noch sagen zu müssen", fuhr sie gepresst fort. „Aber Ihre Eltern haben nicht überlebt", schloss McGonagall mit großem Bedauern. Grangers Mund öffnete sich. „Einige Todesser sind in das Haus Ihrer Eltern eingebrochen, einen Tag bevor diese nach Australien auswandern wollten. Wir haben durch die Zeitung davon erfahren."

Dracos Blick starrte ins Leere. Er hörte Granger neben sich ausatmen, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie sich Tränen von der Wange wischte, und hatte nicht gewusst, dass Geister weinen konnten. Und er fragte sich, ob sein Vater mit zu den Todessern gehörte, die in das Haus eingebrochen waren. Er sah, wie sie sich erhob.

Und verschwand.

Scheiße. Bitte, lass das nicht auch noch etwas sein, was auf ihn zurückzuführen war! Verdammte Scheiße, fluchte er innerlich.

„Sie sagt nicht mehr", sagte der fast kopflose Nick, und Draco unterdrückte einen Fluch.

„Sie ist unsichtbar geworden. Das… macht sie, wenn…" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie was tat, verflucht noch mal!

„Ich verstehe", bemerkte McGonagall. „Das… waren auch keine guten Neuigkeiten. Aber sie kann nicht gehen?", erkundigte sich McGonagall anschließen. Er ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. Würde sie gehen können, wären sie wohl nicht hier, oder? Gott! Die Aussicht, dieses Problem noch heute zu lösen, schwand. Sehr schnell. „Draco, Sie sollten-"

„-was?", fuhr er sie schärfer als beabsichtigt an. McGonagall setzte die Brille wieder auf. Die Schulleiterin bedachte ihn mit maßregelnder Note. Oh verfluchte Scheiße, noch mal! „Es gibt keinen Zauber? Nichts?", vergewisserte er sich gereizt, und McGonagall schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Wir können vieles beeinflussen, aber… keine unerfüllten Aufgaben."

Großartig. Wirklich verflucht großartig.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**_~ Cause everything just goes away my friend  
>And every king knows it to be true<br>And every kingdom must one day come to an end ~_**

Er wusste, sie war da. Auch wenn sie sich nicht zeigte. Er hatte sich umgezogen.

Und er wurde gleich abgeholt. Sie würden in einen Club gehen. Und er hoffte, sie würde sich nicht zeigen. Er sagte es nicht laut. Nachher würde sie noch antworten. Gut, wenn sie nicht auftauchte. Wirklich gut. Sie sollte am besten für immer beleidigt und unsichtbar bleiben, das verdammte durchsichtige Miststück!

Es war nach acht.

Er begab sich nach unten, eilte die Stufen hinab, während er die Knöpfe seines hellen Hemdes an seinen Handgelenken verschloss. In dem Moment klopfte es auch an der Tür.

Der Elf in der Eingangshalle öffnete.

Astoria.

Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung. Die dunkle Schönheit kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein kurzes Kleid. Verflucht kurz. Und hohe Schuhe, aber sie war immer noch kleiner als er. Ihre langen dunklen Haare fielen in Wellen ihren Rückenhinab, und silberne Ohrringe funkelten an ihren Ohrläppchen. Sie war dezent geschminkt und hatte die grünen Augen betont.

„Hallo, Draco!", begrüßte sie ihn. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Taille, und er senkte den Kopf, um ihren Lippen zu küssen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz, und er schmeckte ihren Lippenstift auf seinen Lippen. „Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit. Willst du… noch nach oben?", bot sie mit einem verboten tiefen Wimpernaufschlag an, und auch wenn alles in ihm – seine Erektion allen voran – schrie, dass er genauso das gebrauchen konnte, hielt ihn die Tatsache davon ab, dass eine unsichtbare Granger zusehen würde.

Bei was auch immer! Denn er hatte keine Lust, dass sie seinen Penis sah.

Es war ein so absurder Gedanke, dass er kurz den Kopf schüttelte. Aber Astoria sah ihn an.

„Nein?", fragte sie fast beleidigt.

„Später", sagte er gepresst.

„Ok?", erwiderte sie verwirrt. „Dann… können wir wohl gehen?"

Und er atmete gereizt aus. Granger würde dafür bezahlen! Sie hatte ihn um seinen Orgasmus gebracht!

Die anderen erwarteten sie vor dem _Gangs_. Der größte Club in London Downtown. Versteckt vor allen Muggeln. Versteckt vor allen, die dort nichts zu suchen hatten.

Sie war noch immer nicht zu sehen.

„Draco?" Astoria schob ihre Hand in seine. Sie war warm. Natürlich war sie das, sagte sich Draco verwirrt.

„Ja?"

„Alles in Ordnung? Du bist irgendwie-"

„-es ist gar nichts!", widersprach er schnell, schenkte ihr ein überlegenes Lächeln, mit dem sie auch gewonnen hatte, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut. Dann lasst uns reingehen!" Draco ließ ihr den Vortritt, sah sich noch einmal zur Vorsicht um, und folgte dem Rest ins Innere. Blaise kümmerte sich nahezu augenblicklich um einen Flasche Feuerwhiskey für ihren Tisch, und die Musik war ohrenbetäubend laut.

„Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Astoria in die Runde, und die Mädchen nickten. Die Jungen setzten sich.

„Schon Angst vor Montag?", wollte Gregory laut von ihm wissen. Draco nahm dankbar ein volles Glas entgegen, als es gebracht wurde.

„Nein!", rief er schließlich.

„Nicht?", wollte Gregory überrascht von ihm wissen und nippte lächelnd an dem scharfen Getränk. „Dann hat Lucius mal nichts in der Hand, um dich auflaufen zu lassen?" Dracos Laune verschlechterte sich unwillkürlich.

„Ha ha. Lucius braucht nur heiße Luft in der Hand zu haben, um mich auflaufen zu lassen, Gregory", entgegnete er bitter.

„Wieso arbeitest du überhaupt für deinen Vater?", wollte Gregory von ihm wissen, und Draco bedachte ihn mit einem überheblichen Blick.

„Nur weil du zu dumm bist, ein magisches Architekturverständnis auszubringen, heißt es nicht, dass wir alle unbegabt sind, Gregory", erklärte er kalt.

Ertappt und beschämt schwieg Gregory daraufhin. Draco hatte schlechte Laune. Er musste sie an irgendwem auslassen. Und Gregory bot ein perfektes Ziel.

„Ich finde es perfekt", mischte sich Blaise ein. „Wäre mein Vater kein versoffener Familienzerstörer hätte ich auch gerne für ihn gearbeitet" murmelte er mit einem weiteren Schluck Whiskey. Draco spürte, wie er ruhiger wurde.

Und es vergingen zwei Stunden und acht Runden an Getränke. Die Mädchen waren bereits betrunken, während er und Blaise darüber philosophierten, ob sie nach ihren Hochzeiten aus den Herrenhäusern ausziehen sollten.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Architektonisch betrachtete ist das Herrenhaus ein wahres Wunderwerk!", erklärte er nickend. Und… er bemerkte es fast gar nicht.

Sein Blick streifte sie, aber… Es war eher beiläufig, als bewusst. Aber er spürte, wie er in der Bewegung inne hielt, während Blaise weitersprach. Das Lied war ruhiger als die anderen, und er erkannte Granger abseits der Tanzfläche. Sie stand neben einer Säule und wiegte sich leicht zum Takt der Musik.

Sie sprach nicht mit ihm, sah ihn nicht mal an, aber ein Stein, schwer wie ein Felsen war in seine Magengrube gesunken. Er hatte sie fast vergessen gehabt. Sie bewegte sich ruhig, fast menschlich. Grau in Grau, unsichtbar für alle anderen. Das bunte Licht beleuchtete, durchleuchtete sie wie eine Erscheinung aus tanzendem Zigarettenrauch. Nur mit ihrem Gesicht, das dachte er.

Er wartete, bis Astoria die Mädchen wieder auf die Tanzfläche gezogen hatte. Und er war betrunken genug, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Wenn… wir im Krieg gestorben wären und jetzt als Geister zurückkämen, was… was wäre unsere unerfüllte Aufgabe?" Blaise sah ihn verwirrt an und studierte dann sein Gesicht.

„Das wird mit zu philosophisch!", lachte Gregory und entschuldige sich, weil er die Toiletten aufsuchen wollte.

„Unerfüllte Aufgabe?", wiederholte Blaise lächeln. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Na ja", begann er und fühlte sich unwohl. „Wären wir in der letzten Nacht gestorben", rang er sich betont beiläufig ab zu sagen.

„Dann wären wir tot", schloss Blaise pragmatisch.

„Ja, sicher. Aber wären wir Geister", wiederholte Draco gereizt.

„Draco, mit siebzehn ist alles unerfüllt. Goyle hatte noch nicht mal Sex!", erklärte Blaise lachend, und Draco schwieg daraufhin. Und er atmete langsam aus, während er Granger beobachtete. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, tanzte vollkommen unbemerkt, außer von ihm. Buntes Licht tanzte auf ihren milchigen Zügen. Sie war nicht älter geworden. Natürlich nicht. Und Sex? Darüber wollte er auch nicht nachdenken!

_Mit siebzehn ist alles unerfüllt…?_ Na und?! Er konnte doch nicht alle unerfüllten Sachen erfüllen, die Granger versäumt hatte! Das war doch nicht seine Aufgabe.

Und Draco konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Er hatte kein Mitleid. Nicht mal ein Bisschen.

Gut, dass sie gestorben war und nicht er.

Das war es, was er dachte, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war. Und er war meistens ehrlich mit sich. Und er fand es gut, dass sie für ihn gestorben war. Sonst wäre **_er_** womöglich noch gestorben!

Das wäre eine Tragödie gewesen! Er war zu reich und sah zu gut aus!

Sie wiegte sich langsam im schnelleren Takt der Musik.

Und es kotzte ihn an, dass er sie beobachten musste.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dichten Haare, kämmte sie nach hinten und seufzte müde auf. Der Alkohol verlor seine heitere Wirkung. Fuck.

„Draco?", unterbrach Blaise seine Gedanken, aber Draco leerte sein Glas und erhob sich.

Warum dachten Nick und McGonagall an ihren verdammten Frieden? Er musste auch Frieden finden! Er war hier das Opfer! Er wurde heimgesucht! Warum versuchte er es nicht anders? Warum gab er ihr nicht etwas, vor dem sie davon rennen konnte? Er musste lächeln.

„Wo willst du ihn?", fragte Gregory, der gerade wiedergekommen war.

„Nach Hause", erwiderte er angetrunken.

„Allein?", erkundigte sich Blaise lächelnd, und Draco verzog grinsend den Mund.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!", entgegnete er knapp. Er fixierte die Tanzfläche. Astoria tanzte ausgelassen, und Draco schob sich durch die Menge, bis er sie erreicht hatte. Er ignorierte die genervten Blicke derer, die er angerempelt hatte. Seine Erektion ließ ihn so gleichgültig für Anstand werden, dass ihn auch die Aussicht auf Granger, die ihm zusah nicht abschreckte. Nein, es ermutigte ihn geradezu!

„Komm mit", raunte er in Astorias ihr Ohr, und ehe sie protestieren konnte, verschloss er ihre Lippen. Kurz war sie überrascht, kurz wollte sie es nicht, aber sie ließ sich mit ihm ziehen. Astoria Greengrass war wahrscheinlich das hübscheste Mädchen hier. Er wusste, er bekam immer das hübscheste Mädchen, egal, wo er war. Es lag in seiner Natur.

„Draco!", sagte sie, etwas außer Atem. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Zu mir, zu dir – völlig egal", knurrte er, die Stimme tief in den Farben des Alkohols. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und er hatte sie schon gestern nicht gesehen. „Komm", wiederholte er und zog sie mit. Sie schaffte es nur Melissa, Pansy und Jane zu winken, ehe Draco sie mit sich zog. Er achtete nicht mehr auf seinen Geist. Es war ihm egal. Scheiß egal, was das Schlammblut tat oder nicht.

Sie bekamen ihre Mäntel und draußen rief er nach der Elfe, bevor er Astorias Lippen wieder mit seinen verschloss, ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund nahm, und ihr Kichern Schauer über seinen Rücken schickte. Ja, verdammt! Das brauchte er!

Die Elfe erschien und war höflich genug, nichts zu sagen, ehe Draco den Kuss beendete.

„Bring uns nach Hause", raunte er der Elfe zu. Die Elfe tat wie ihr befohlen, und sie landeten in Malfoy Manor. Von Granger keine Spur. Wohl auch besser so! Er zog Astoria mit sich.

„Draco!", flüsterte diese ängstlich. „Dein Vater-"

„-schläft!", knurrte er zusammenhanglos.

„Ich kann doch nicht!-"

„-sicher", unterbrach er sie rau und zog sie mit sich die Stufen empor. Er fühlte sich leichter. Der Alkohol hatte ihm sämtliche Ängste genommen. Na und? Dann hatte er einen Geist! Er war sich sicher, all die Schlammblüter, die sein Vater gefoltert hatte schwebten auch in seinem Kopf umher! Draco zerrte Astoria praktisch in sein riesiges Zimmer und verschlang ihre geschminkten Lippen. Er ignorierte den Lippenstift, zerrte das Kleid beinahe grob von ihrem Körper, und sie lachte gegen seine Lippen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein glühendes Lächeln und ging auf ihre Knie.

Jaah! Verflucht! Er schluckte hart. Sie öffnete seine Hose, und schob seine Shorts gleichzeitig hinab. Seine Erektion war noch nicht vollkommen hart, aber schon umschloss ihre Hand seinen Schwanz. Er hob den Blick. Kurz überlegte er, ob es ihn störte, dass Grangers Geist in seinem Badezimmer stand. Sie betrachtete den Spiegel. Er konnte es sehen. Sie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Sein Atem ging schneller.

Es war ihm scheiß egal!

Astoria schloss ihre Lippen um seine Spitze, und seine Augen rollten zurück. Er griff in ihre Haare.

„Ja, härter!", keuchte er, außer Atem. Und Astoria nahm seinen pulsierenden Schwanz ein Stück weiter auf. Er zog sich zurück und stieß wieder nach vorne. Oh, es war verflucht gut! Der Alkohol benebelte seine Sinne, während Astorias heißer Mund Dinge mit ihm machte, die er seit heute Morgen schon vermisst hatte. Sie war nicht scheu. Sie war nicht unerfahren. Und genau das wollte er!

„Tiefer!", ächzte er verzweifelt, als er kurz davor stand. „Ja! _Fuck_!"

Und er war davor! So nahe! Und… ja…. Schneller pumpte ihre Hand an seiner Länge auf und ab, und-

Die Badezimmertür schlug mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, und Astoria war vor Schreck zurückgewichen.

Der Moment war vorbei! Er war so kurz davor gewesen! So verflucht kurz davor!

„Was… was war das?", flüsterte Astoria, und am liebsten hätte er sie gezwungen weiterzumachen, und ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle.

Denn jetzt hörte er, wie die Dielen knarrten. Durch den Knall war sein Vater bestimmt wachgeworden! Er hatte einen Schlaf wie ein abgerichteter Bluthund. Scheiße.

„Elfe!", raunte er in die Dunkelheit und verschloss seine Hose, denn er hatte keine Lust, von seinem Vater wieder einmal gemaßregelt zu werden, weil er ein Mädchen bei sich hatte, ohne es anzukündigen. Ausziehen klang vielleicht doch nicht schlecht, überlegte er dumpf, während die Elf erschien, und Astoria gerade noch fluchend ihr Kleid verschloss.

„Bring Miss Astoria nach Hause! Jetzt!"

„Draco!", beschwerte sich Astoria bei ihm, aber er atmete aus.

„Glaub mir, du willst Lucius nicht mitten in der Nacht Rede und Antwort stehen!", erklärte er zornig. Mit einem letzten zornigen Blick verschwand Astoria mit der Elfe, genau in dem Moment als seine Tür aufflog.

„Draco!" Die Stimme seines Vaters klang gefährlich. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Hast du ein Mädchen bei dir?", knurrte er sofort und spähte in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers.

„Nein", erklärte Draco schlecht gelaunt. Sein Vater schien abzuwägen, ob sein Sohn den Zorn überhaupt wert war.

„Ich bin froh, wenn das Wochenende endlich vorbei ist, und du endlich wieder zur Arbeit kommst. Die Anstrengung wird dir schon Respekt vor der Nachtruhe eintrichtern", drohte er abschätzend, und ließ Draco ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück.

Großartig. Genau was er auch noch brauchte!

Mit kaltem Blick fixierte er die Badezimmertür.

Sie würde ihm einiges zu erklären haben! Vor allem, da sie plötzlich Türen zuwerfen konnte, verfluchte Scheiße!

„Zufrieden?", knurrte er und riss die Badezimmertür auf, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Ernsthaft! Sag es mir, Granger! Denn wenn es von jetzt an so laufen wird, würde ich es gerne vorher wissen!" Er bekam keine Antwort. „Schön. Weißt du, ich lebe noch! Ich bin nicht tot! Und ich werde mein Leben nicht ändern!", knurrte er in die Stille seiner Räume. „Nett, dass du dich ausgerechnet jetzt dazu entscheidest, Gegenstände anfassen zu können! Wirklich verflucht perfektes Timing!"

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", vernahm er ihre Stimme aus dem Dunkel des Badezimmers. Und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich vor Zorn. Er überwandte die wenigen Schritte ins Bad.

„Jetzt bist du wieder da? Wirklich?", knurrte er sie an.

„Anstatt dich um eine Lösung zu kümmern, lässt du irgendwelche Mädchen…" Sie sprach nicht weiter.

„Du bist ein verdammter Geist! Nicht meine Mutter, also lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie starrte ihn so zornig an. So wütend, dass er es praktisch spüren konnte. Ihre Wut schien auf ihn überzugehen. Kalt und prickelnd und unangenehm. Und plötzlich flackerten seine Lampen auf, als beschlossen sie wieder aufzuglühen. Irritiert hob sich sein Blick, als sie wieder dunkel wurden.

„Wütend?", erkundigte er sich gehässig bei ihr. „Ich dachte, Geister können nichts berühren, nichts verändern, hast du das nicht so vehement behauptet? Sie könnten nicht-"

„-halt deinen Mund, Malfoy!", schrie sie außer sich, und seine Lampen brannten im hellsten Tageslicht auf, um schließlich mit einem Zischen in Dunkelheit zu versinken. Er erkannte sie noch in der Dunkelheit, denn ihr milchiger Körper schien zu glühen im Mondlicht, das durchs Fenster fiel.

„Wirklich beeindruckend! Wenn du fertig bist hier alles zu zerstören, wie wäre es, wenn du dann endlich wieder unsichtbar werden würdest? Ich hatte einen absolut beschissenen Tag, Granger! Wirklich! Für dich mag es alles-"

„-_was_?", entfuhr es ihr gefährlich ruhig, und sie kam näher. Ihr weißgrauer Körper kam näher. Durchsichtig und stofflos. „Für mich mag es _was _sein, Malfoy? Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass mir irgendwas hiervon gefällt? Dass ich es mir so ausgesucht habe? Nein, denn weißt du, selbst die graue, dunkle, eiskalte Einsamkeit war besser gewesen, als das hier!", schrie sie jetzt.

„Ich kann dich hier nicht gebrauchen, du verdammtes Schlamm-" Aber mit einem tödlichen Blick aus ihren Augen verstummte er, denn die Fensterscheibe klirrte bedrohlich hinter ihr. Sie würde brechen, er wusste es.

„Das wagst du nicht zu sagen!", flüsterte sie voller Hass.

„Denkst du, es beeindruckt mich, wenn du hier alles kurz und klein schlägst, Granger? Denkst du das? Flackerndes Licht, klirrende Scheiben?" Und er spürte es. Sie wurde zorniger. „Du bist ein Geist!", informierte er sie ungehalten. „Du kannst absolut überhaupt nichts-"

Und ihre Hand flog auf ihn zu.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, aber sie konnte ihn ja nicht berühren!

Sie konnte ihn nicht –

… keuchend flog sein Kopf unter der Wucht ihres Schlages zur Seite.

…

**_-was?!_**

Und er wich hastig zurück. Er fasste sich an die Wange. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen! Es war wie ein kalter Schlag gewesen, der ihn erfasst hatte.

Granger hatte ihn geschlagen! Und sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann starrte sie auf ihre Hand.

Sein Mund hatte sich geöffnet.

„Was zur-?", entfuhr es ihm heiser, während er gegen die Wand zurückwich. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Und tatsächlich Neugierde und ein Hauch von Angst standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich… habe dich berührt!", flüsterte sie.

„Du hast mich geschlagen!", korrigierte er sie, und wurde wieder zorniger.

„Ich habe es gespürt, ich… habe es gespürt!", rief sie aufgeregt und starrte wieder auf ihre Hand. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, denn es war nicht normal, dass sie ihn plötzlich berühren konnte! Und er wusste das! Und sie wusste das auch!

„Fass mich nicht noch mal an!", drohte er jetzt, fast tonlos, als sie die Hand erneut gehoben hatte. Aber stille, ehrliche Aufrichtigkeit lag auf ihren durchsichtigen Zügen. Sie hob die Hand zu seinem Gesicht, und er konnte mit Schrecken zusehen, wie sie näher kam. Sie legte sie auf die Stelle, die sie geschlagen hatte.

Und… er spürte es! Verflucht! Er schnappte keuchend nach Luft! Er konnte ihre Berührung spüren. Kühl und fest. Seine Hand griff automatisch nach ihrem Handgelenk. Und der graue Blick aus ihren Augen traf ihn überrascht, als er ihre Hand mit Gewalt aus seinem Gesicht schob.

„Ich kann es fühlen", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Ich kann fühlen, wie du mich berührst!"

„Ja", entgegnete er bitter. „Und das darf überhaupt nicht sein", fügte er rau hinzu. Angewidert ließ er sie los.

„Ich frage mich-", entfuhr es ihr, mit einem Anflug schulischen Interesse, das Draco auf gruselige Weise sehr bekannt vorkam, „-ob ich durch dich durchgehen könnte."

„Nein!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, und verweigerte ihr jede Bewegung.

„Denn, wenn nicht-", fuhr sie fort, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da, „-hat sich mein Zustand verändert", ergänzte sie.

„In was? Von nervtötend in extrem nervtötend?", wollte er genervt von ihr wissen, aber sie war bereits in ihn hinein gelaufen. Und ihre Augen wurden groß vor Aufregung, während er angewidert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hör auf damit, ja? Ich habe keine Lust, dass dein widerlicher Geist in mich hineinläuft!", knurrte er außer sich, aber sie hörte ihm schon lange nicht mehr zu.

„Das ist unglaublich!", flüsterte sie.

„Nein", widersprach er wieder.

Jetzt sah sie ihn zornig an.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie. „Dass ich dich berühren kann? Dass ich Glas zum Springen bringen kann, wenn ich will? Dass ich Lampen auslöschen kann? Das findest du nicht unglaublich, Malfoy?"

„Ich finde unglaublich, dass du meinen Abend ruiniert hast! Du dass du heute bei McGonagall anscheinend nichts berühren konntest, und wenn ich mich ablenken will, dass es dann auf einmal kein Problem mehr ist!"

Sie hatte die Augen zornig verengt. Er hasste sie! Wirklich! Er hasste ihren Geist! Und er war sich sicher, er hatte sie, auch als sie noch am Leben gewesen war, nicht leiden können!

„Granger, lass mich in Ruhe! Ich kümmere mich darum, dass du verschwindest. Glaub mir, es steht verflucht weit oben auf meiner verdammten Liste!", knurrte er. Ja, neben dem Hass zu seinem Vater stand sein Hass auf Granger nicht weit entfernt.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy! Nur weil es dir lästig ist, dass der Geist von dem Mädchen auftaucht, das dir-"

„-sag es nicht!", unterbrach er sie bitter.

„Was? Dass ich dein undankbares Leben gerettet habe? Ist daran irgendetwas nicht korrekt?"

„Hey! Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen, verdammt!", schrie er und fuhr sich gereizt durch die blonden Haare.

„_Gezwungen_? Nein! Es gibt auch noch gute Menschen auf der Welt, Malfoy! Gott, du bist so… so…!"

„Was? Ich bin was? Ich mache keine Luftsprünge, nein. Ich bin sicher, irgendwo gibt es einen ganzen Haufen an dämlichen Idioten, die dankbar für die Anwesenheit deines Geistes wären. Ich bin es nicht!", fügte er knapp hinzu.

„Glaub mir, ich wünschte auch, ich wäre nicht hier!"

„Warum bist du dann hier?", wollte er ungehalten wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Woher soll ich es wissen?!", entgegnete sie hysterisch.

„Du bist tot, Granger! Die Lebenden leben. Die Toten sind tot! Du bist **_tot_**!", wiederholte er wieder. „Ok?" Seine Stimme wurde leiser, denn er hörte kaum noch, was er sagte. Er sah nur ihre milchigen Tränen. „Du bist tot, Granger", wiederholte er kalt. Sein Herz schlug schnell.

Sie war nicht real, nein! Sie war tot. Und dennoch… fasste sie ihn an! Sie konnte ihn berühren! Das war doch… das durfte nicht…! Und sie hob den Blick.

Fuck. Ihre Tränen sahen so real aus.

„Ich bin tot", kam es lautlos über ihre Lippen. „Ich… bin für dich gestorben… und du bist immer noch ein Todesser", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du hast dich nicht verändert", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu, und er sah ihr fest in das graue Gesicht.

„Verpiss dich!", brachte er kalt über die Lippen. Kalt genug, dass ihre Tränen nicht weniger wurden.

„Du hast mich geholt, dann mach, dass ich verschwinde", entgegnete sie unter Tränen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verschwinde! Geh fort von hier! Hau einfach ab!", schrie er so laut, dass seine Stimme von den Badezimmerwänden widerhallte. Sie hatte vor Schreck die Augen geschlossen. Tränen fielen weiterhin auf ihre Wange, und er atmete heftig. Er griff nach vorne, griff um ihren Unterarm, überwand seinen Widerwillen, ein Schlammblut anzufassen, und zerrte sie aus dem Badezimmer. Er spürte, wie sie hinter ihm her stolperte. Er ließ sie nicht los.

Dann riss er seine Zimmertür auf.

„Raus! Verschwinde!", zischte er. Er hatte sie losgelassen, aber sie stand reglos vor seiner Tür. „Geh endlich!", fügte er knurrend hinzu. Aber sie blieb, wo sie war. „Ich habe dich nicht geholt, Granger, hörst du? Wieso sollte ich? Ich habe noch niemals an dich gedacht!", entfuhr es ihm fast empört. Und sie sah ihn an.

Kurz musste er die Augen schließen, um atmen zu können. „Ich hoffe, du bereust es", brachte er bitter über die Lippen. „Ich hoffe, du bereust, mich gerettet zu haben, Granger. So sehr, wie ich es mittlerweile tue. Lieber wäre ich tot, als deinen Geist ertragen zu müssen!" Er fuhr sich über die Schläfe, ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Sie war fort. Er stand allein vor seiner Tür.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**_~ You screamed Hallelujah, Darling_**

**_Startled all the sleeping starlings, on the wires… _******

_Sechs Monate zuvor…_

Sie öffnete die Augen. Blinzelte ins grelle Nichts und setzte sich auf.

„Hallo?", entfuhr es ihr lautlos. Sie rieb sich ihren Rücken. Alles schmerzte. Sie sah sich um. Langsam nahm alles Formen an. Es war eine Wiese. Eine Wiese, mit einem Fluss. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Wo war sie gelandet?

Hatte sie nicht gerade noch gekämpft?!

„Hermine Granger…", vernahm sie ein hohle Stimme hinter sich. Sie sprang auf die Beine. Es ging schwer. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr so sicher. Der Mann vor ihr trug eine purpurne Robe. „Willkommen", begrüßte er sie freundlich.

„Wo bin ich?", vermied sie jede Höflichkeit, und der Fremde verneigte sich langsam.

„Auf dem Weg", erklärte er ruhig.

„Auf dem Weg?", wiederholte sie langsam.

„Ins Jenseits", endete er lächelnd. Je näher sie sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze betrachten wollte, umso verschwommener schien es zu werden. Sie konnte ihn sich nicht einprägen, konnte sein Gesicht nicht einmal genau fokussieren. Es war seltsam.

„Ins Jenseits?", wiederholte sie also atemlos, und musste kurz nachdenken.

Oh. Der Fluch hatte sie also doch getroffen, als sie Malfoy hatte schützen wollen.

„Ich bin tot?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht, und der Fremde nickte.

„Und wer bist du?", wollte sie plötzlich um einiges wachsamer wissen und griff an ihren Gürtel, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber er war nicht mehr da! Wo war ihr Zauberstab.

„Keine Sorge, Hermine Granger", sagte der Fremde ruhig, ohne sie aus den Augen zulassen.

„Ich habe dir einen Handel vorzuschlagen", bot er ihr schließlich an. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Einen Handel? Mit wem? Dem Teufel? Dem Tod? Wer bist du?", keuchte sie und wich vor ihm zurück, bis sie den reißenden Fluss hinter sich hören konnte.

„Ein Freund", sagte er ruhig. „Und ich biete dir an, weiterzugehen." Er deutete hinter sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Brücke, von der sie schwören konnte, dass sie vor eine Sekunde noch nicht da gewesen war. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Weitergehen?", wiederholte sie. „Weiter wohin?", wollte sie zornig wissen, aber er lächelte jetzt. Zumindest glaubte sie das.

„Zum Ende", erwiderte er kryptisch. Sie schluckte schwer, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Es sei denn… du möchtest noch nicht sterben", fuhr er ausgewählt langsam fort.

„Was? Wen ich tot bin, wie du sagst, dann gibt es kein zurück!"

„Oh, es gibt Wege", war alles, was er achselzuckend sagte.

„Wieso bietest du mir so etwas an?" Sie glaubte dem Fremden noch immer nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Sie hätte auch an einen Portschlüssel geraten sein können! Sie hätte sonst wo gelandet sein, und das hier war nur ein weiterer von Voldemorts Untertanen! Sie suchte das Gras nach ihrem Zauberstab ab, aber konnte ihn nicht finden.

„Weil ich gerne einen Handel eingehe", erklärte er offen.

„Aha", sagte sie, um Zeit zu schinden, während sie vorsichtig einen Schritt zur Seite machte, um ihren Zauberstab im hohen Gras doch noch ausfindig zu machen.

„Hermine, dein Zauberstab ist hier nicht", klärte er sie kopfschüttelnd auf. Ertappt hob sich ihr Blick. „Also?"

„Also was?", fuhr sie ihn an, die Muskeln angespannt, bereit ihn ohne Zauberstab anzugreifen, sollte er näher kommen.

„Es gibt einen Weg zurück", erklärte er. Sie schluckte. Er war ein Wahnsinniger. Wahnsinnige sollte man nicht reizen.

„Was für einen Weg?", fragte sie also, obwohl sie kaum zuhörte.

„Die Liebe ist das größte Wunder, nicht wahr?", sagte er plötzlich, und Hermine sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber sie und der Fremde waren alleine auf dieser Wiese. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass sie den Horizont nicht ausmachen konnte. Und es war Tag! Es war doch Nacht gewesen? War sie mit dem Portschlüssel auf einen anderen Kontinent geraten?!

„Liebe?", wiederholte sie, ohne zuzuhören.

„Ja. Du bist für einen jungen Mann gestorben. Geh zurück zu ihm, gewinn sein Herz, und ich schenke dir dein Leben, Hermine Granger."

Und jetzt sah sie ihn wieder an, verengte die Augen, versuchte sein Gesicht auszumachen, aber je mehr sie sich konzentrierter, umso schwindeliger wurde ihr. Sie blinzelte und sah an ihm vorbei ins grelle Nichts.

„Was?", sagte sie, und langsam kamen ihr Zweifel, ob sie wirklich mit einem Portschlüssel gereist war.

„Ich biete dir diesen Handel an. Zu einem Preis natürlich", schloss er freundlich und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, die in einem schwarzen Handschuh steckte. „Ich handle gerne mit der Liebe", klärte er sie auf.

„Was?", wiederholte sie wieder, aber diesmal tonlos, während sie sich weiter umsah. Es sah nicht aus wie eine gewöhnliche Wiese. Der Fluss schien hinter ihr zu brodeln. Auch die Brücke wirkte nicht so vertrauenserweckend wie noch vor einer Minute.

„Schaffst du es zur Sonnenwende sein Herz zu gewinnen, wirst du wieder Mensch. Schaffst du es nicht, bekomme ich deine Seele", erklärte er rau. Sie starrte ihn an, oder versuchte es zumindest.

„Meine Seele", flüsterte sie verständnislos.

„Aber ja…! Eine Seele wie deine lasse ich ungerne weiterziehen", bestätigte er. „So mutig. So selbstlos. Und alles für den Feind", bemerkte er anerkennend.

„Den Feind?", wiederholte sie. „Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie verstand.

„Gewinn sein Herz. Ich glaube, ein besseres Angebot wird dir niemand sonst mehr machen können, Hermine", sagte er gönnerhaft.

„Ich… kann nicht…", flüsterte sie, und er hob die Hände.

„Nun, ich schicke dich natürlich als Geist zurück. Zu mehr reicht es nicht", bemerkte er. „Und dann gibt es noch ein paar weitere Kleinigkeiten, aber… was sagst du? Schlägst du ein?"

Der Himmel – oder was es über ihr war – wurde dunkler.

Es war, als vernahm sie eine Stimme hinter sich, es klang wie… wie Freds Stimme?! Aber ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, stand der Fremde plötzlich näher vor ihr.

Er beschwor dichten Nebel vor ihr herauf, und sie erkannte, wie sich ein Bild aus dem Nebel formte. Sie erkannte das Schlachtfeld. Sie erkannte Hogwarts!

Sie erkannte sich selbst. Sie starrte auf das Bild. Sie lag in Malfoys Armen. Zauberer liefen aufgeregt durch die Gegend. Malfoy weinte auf sie hinab, hielt ihren Körper und schrie etwas.

„Siehst du? Er weint um dich, hat dich wahrscheinlich immer schon geliebt. Es wird dir ein leichtes sein, zurückzukehren und sein Herz zu gewinnen. Du hast es ja jetzt schon!", flüsterte der Fremde. Sie starrte auf das Bild hinab, geschockt und ungläubig.

Ron stürzte ins Bild. Sein Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand, und er fiel neben Malfoy auf die Knie.

„Ron", wisperte sie, versuchte ihn zu berühren, aber ihre Finger glitten durch das Bild hindurch und es zerfiel, als Draco Malfoy ihren Körper an sich drückte.

„Was sagst du?", fuhr der Fremde sie plötzlich an, und dort, wo seine Augen saßen glühten zwei rote Schatten. Sie atmete heftig aus. „Schlägst du ein?", rief er aus.

„Ich soll… zurück und…"

„… sein Herz gewinnen!"

„Malfoy Herz?", vergewisserte sie sich, und der Fremde nickte nur.

„Das, oder du gehst über die verlorene Brücke durch Schmerzen und Qual", flüsterte er, und sie sah, wie sich das Land hinter der Brücke veränderte, wie es dunkel wurde, wie Vulkane sich auftaten, Asche spuckten und der Himmel schwarz wurde. Heftig erschrak sie und starrte den Fremden an.

„Ich kann sein Herz nicht gewinnen!", rief sie panisch aus. „Malfoy ist-"

„-du hast ihn gerettet! Er vergeht vor Schuld! Er ist dir auf ewig dankbar! Und was hast du schon zu verlieren, Kind. Tot bist du sowieso! Nur deine Seele wäre mein, und… das ist immer noch besser als der steinige Weg, der vor dir liegt!", raunte er verschwörerisch, und wieder wandte sie sich um und glaubte, schwarze Drachen über die Wolke fliegen zu sehen, während ihr giftiges Feuer, alles verbrannte, was es berührte.

„Ich…"

„Na los…", zischte die hohle Stimme des Mannes gefährlich tief. „Etwas Besseres wird dir niemand anbieten! Schlag ein, Hermine!"

Zweifelnd sah sie den Fremden an. Kreischend flog ein Drache über ihre Köpfe. „Schnell, bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist, und du verdammt bist, für immer hier in der Qual gefangen zu sein!", rief er, und Hermine zögerte nicht länger, als das Feuer des Drachen in den Baum neben ihr einschlug.

Ron. Sie wollte zurück zu Harry… und Ron!

Sie schlug ein. Der Handschuh des Fremden war warm, brannte sich förmlich in ihre Hand. Und bevor sie vor Schmerzen schreien konnte, war es vorbei, und Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

„Ron?", rief sie ohnmächtig ins Dunkel, aber schon verlor sie jedes Bewusstsein für Raum und Zeit. Aber sie hörte aus der Ferne die Stimme erneut, die sie gerade schon gehört hatte.

Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr ergründen.

Sie verschwand, löste sich unter dem Händedruck des Todes auf.

Zufrieden lächelte er. Das Trugbild der Zerstörung verschwand augenblicklich, und der Fluss floss ruhig unter der Brücke dahin, und träge lag die Wiese wieder im Sonnenlicht.

„Hermine!", schrie der Weasley-Junge von der anderen Seite des Flusses.

„Sie hört dich nicht mehr, Fred", sagte der Tod gleichmütig.

„Nein!", schrie Fred, wagte aber nicht mehr, die Brücke zu betreten, die er bereits überschritten hatte. „Was hast du ihr gezeigt!", schrie er aufgebracht.

„Oh… nur ein paar kleine, unwichtige Lügen", flüsterte der Tod amüsiert. Er war fast zu leicht. Als würde der vielversprechende Kandidat Draco Malfoy um überhaupt irgendetwas trauern…. Der Tod freute sich schon, seine Seele in die Finger zu bekommen….

„Nein!", entfuhr es Fred heiser.

„Ich habe zumindest ihre Seele bekommen", fügte er entspannt hinzu. „Dumm, dass du dich für die Brücke entschieden hast, Weasley", zischte er. „Oh, Hermine, ehe ich es vergesse", entfuhr es dem Tod plötzlich, als würde es ihm erst jetzt einfallen, als könnte sie ihn noch hören. „Natürlich wirst du dich an unseren Handel nicht mehr erinnern, hast du erst die Menschenwelt erreicht", schloss er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Nein! Hol sie zurück!", schrie der junge Weasley, aber der Tod ignorierte ihn. „Sofort! Bring sie zurück!"

Der Tod zuckte die Achseln. „Sie hat eingeschlagen. Es liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Auf bald!", warnte er jetzt. „Dein Bruder wird kommen, und du wirst schuld sein, Fred. Denn du hast deinen Handel ausgeschlagen", rief er, ehe er verschwand.

Hilflos stand Fred auf der anderen Seite der Brücke. Er war zu spät gekommen. Er würde den nächsten warnen, den der Tod würde holen wollen! Er würde nicht zu spät kommen! Er hatte versagt. Wäre er doch schneller gewesen, wäre er doch noch nicht über die Brücke gegangen! Hätte er gewartet!

Es traf ihn wie der Schlag.

Hermine war gestorben.

Und sie war auf den Tod reingefallen.

Eine Träne rann aus seinem Augenwinkel.

„Fred, wir müssen gehen", rief ihm Lupin zu, Tonks an seiner Hand.

„Nein", flüsterte Fred tonlos. „Ich muss warten. Ich muss warten, ob…" Er musste warten, ob George tatsächlich kam. Ob er schuld war.

Fred wusste es nicht, aber auch er war einen Handel mit dem Tod eingegangen. Er würde die Brücke nicht verlassen, würde ewig warten, ob sein Bruder eintreffen würde.

„Fred", rief Lupin, aber er war bereits weiter entfernt als vorher. Fred ignorierte ihn, verharrte an der Brücke und bangte um den nächsten, der tot aus diesem Krieg erscheinen würde.

Er merkte nicht mal, wie die Tage vergingen.

Er merkte gar nichts mehr….

….

… - …

-…

Sie hatte nicht geschlafen. Sie war nicht wach gewesen.

Es war wie… ein Traum, an den sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Sie hatte Schmerzen. Alles war dunkel und kalt und unangenehm und traurig und elend.

Ihr Atem ging schwer, und sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie wollte raus. Sie wusste nicht, wo der Ausgang war. Ab und an drangen Gesprächsfetzen an ihr Ohr.

Sie war zu träge, um genau zuzuhören. Das dämmrige Licht verschwand, bis völlige Schwärze es verschluckte. Wo war sie nur? Was war sie nur?

Es wurde wieder heller. Nicht wirklich hell, immer noch dunkel genug, dass sie nur ihre Hand vor ihren Augen erkennen konnte, aber… war das der Tag? Wurde es Tag und Nacht um sie herum? Wie verging die Zeit?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wollte, dass es endete. Es sollte einfach nur enden… Sie versuchte, die Augen zu schließen, aber sie spürte ihre Augen nicht mehr.

Es wurde wieder pechschwarz. Sie hörte wieder Stimmen, wollte weinen, aber konnte nicht.

Hell, dunkel, hell, dunkel…. So ging es. Immer abwechselnd.

Es sollte aufhören.

Endlich aufhören. Die Schmerzen, das Elend.

Plötzlich… sah sie einen Funken Licht in der grausamen Dunkelheit. Müde hob sich ihre Hand. Sie hörte das Gespräch in Fetzen, kaum drang es an ihr Ohr. Undeutlich wie durch Wasser vernahm sie die Worte…

_„… __die Gedenkfeier und deine Undankbarkeit dem Schlammblut gegenüber, was so großzügig ihr Leben für deins aufgegeben hat…"_

Ihre Finger waren steif, fast entwischte der Funke, aber sie griff zu, mit letzter Kraft unter allen Schmerzen, griff sie zu. Ein Gedanke kristallisierte sich heraus.

_Malfoy_…! Sie musste… glühend brannte sich der Funke in ihre Hand!

Sie musste Malfoy finden! Es war ihr Ausweg! Es kam zu ihr zurück! Es war der Handel, den sie eingegangen war! Malfoy würde sie retten! Malfoy würde sie zum Menschen machen, Malfoy würde ihr helfen, und sie wäre frei! Sie musste es bis zur Sonnenwende schaffen! Bis der Sommer begann! Wie viel Zeit war wohl vergangen? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben! Sie hatte gesehen, er hatte um sie geweint.

Es bedeutete ihm also etwas! Ihr Opfer bedeutete etwas. Vielleicht mochte er sie schon! Sie würde ihn bestimmt dazu bringen können, sie zu lieben. Vielleicht tat er es auch schon, wie der Fremde versprochen hatte!

Vielleicht… denn… immerhin hatte sie sein Leben gerettet!

Niemand konnte so etwas einfach vergessen! Sie musste es nur versuchen. Sie würde ihn bitten, sein Herz für sie zu erwärmen! Dann würde sie ein Mensch werden. Dann könnte sie zu Ron und Harry! Zu ihren Eltern, Ginny und den Zwillingen!

Die Gedanken gaben ihr Kraft und neue Hoffnung!

Sie musste Malfoy nur bitten. Er musste sich verändert haben. Wen würde der Krieg nicht verändern? Wer würde sich nicht innerlich verändern, wenn er jemand anderem sein Leben zu verdanken hatte? Zwar glaubte sie, ihre Chancen auf Liebe würden besser stehen bei Ron oder Harry, aber… er verdankte ihr sein Leben.

Er würde ihr sein Herz schenken! Er würde sie lieben!

Sie war sich absolut sicher!

Sie würde nicht aufgeben! Er würde sie bestimmt willkommen heißen, würde es ihr einfach machen, würde sie nicht verstoßen. Natürlich nicht! So kaltherzig war er nicht. Nicht nachdem sie ihn gerettet hatte! Ja, vielleicht hatte sie eine gute Chance!

Wie schwer konnte es schon sein?

Sie wurde aus der Dunkelheit gerissen!

Ja! Sie hatte Malfoy gefunden! Sie hatte es schon soweit geschafft! Er würde sie lieben!

Er würde sie…

- …

Und der Gedanke, den sie gerade noch gehabt hatte… - war fort…

…_fort_…

…

Sie blinzelte erneut und erschrak.

Wo war sie hier gelandet?

Wo war sie überhaupt hergekommen?

Gerade noch endlose Leere, und jetzt?!

_Ein Wohnzimmer…_

Sie war… was?! Sie sah sich um. Sie war in einem Wohnzimmer? Einem riesigen Wohnzimmer? Was war passiert?! Sie sah an sich hinab. Alles war grau! Ihre Hände! Ihre… Beine! Sie konnte den Teppich durch ihre Füße erkennen!

Oh Merlin! Was zur…!

Sie hörte Stimmen! Mucksmäuschenstill hielt sie inne.

„Ich bitte dich, Pans!"

Diese Stimme… sie erkannte die Stimme. Sie sah sich verwirrt um.

Ein großes Portrait prangte über dem Kamin. Sie schnappte ungewollt nach Luft.

Malfoy…! Sie war in Malfoys Wohnzimmer! Sie war… auf Malfoy Manor?!

Sie war ein Geist auf Malfoy Manor? Ihr Verstand arbeitete schnell!

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als eine Hauselfe direkt durch ihre Beine hindurchlief.

„Hey!", flüsterte sie panisch, aber die Elfe reagierte nicht.

„Nicht den Teppich schmutzig machen, während ich weg bin! Das ist teurer, handgeknüpfter Perser, Elfe!", warnte Narzissa Malfoy, als sie ihre Robe verschloss, und Hermines Mund klappte auf, denn… anscheinend konnte Narzissa Malfoy sie auch nicht sehen! Damit verschwand die Frau, ohne Hermine auch nur den Hauch Beachtung geschenkt zu haben.

War sie ein unsichtbarer Geist?! Warum?! Und was tat sie ausgerechnet hier? Hier an dem verdammten Ort, wo der Mistkerl wohnte, dem sie auch noch das Leben gerettet hatte?

„Noch Tee?", hörte sie seine Stimme erneut von draußen, und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wo sollte sie hin? Was sollte sie tun? Sie versuchte, zu apparieren, versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber sie war wie eingefroren.

„Sicher, Dray", hörte sie die Stimme von… Pansy Parkinson?! Sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn schon kam Malfoy von draußen rein. Sie verharrte erneut, aber auch er würde sie nicht sehen können, weil sie ja keiner hier sehen konnte!

Aber er hielt inne, als er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, und sie wünschte sich plötzlich sehr, sehr dringend, dass er sie auf gar keinen Fall sehen konnte! Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. Plötzlich hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, unsichtbar zu sein.

„Mutter, ich-" Er unterbrach sich, denn als er aufblickte war niemand da, der ihm antworten konnte. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Sie beobachtete ihn. Sie fühlte sich immer noch komisch, nicht ganz da, aber er sah durch sie hindurch wie die anderen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich, und spürte, wie sie wieder klarer denken konnte, wie sie nicht mehr unsichtbar sein wollte.

„Lowyn", rief er anscheinend nach der Elfe. Sie erschien augenblicklich.

„Ja, Master Draco?", fragte sie ergeben und verneigte sich tief in ihrem lumpigen Kissenbezug. Hermine betrachtete dies abschätzend. Natürlich. Die Malfoys scherten sich nicht um Elfenrechte!

„Bring mehr Tee nach draußen", befahl er knapp. Die Elfe verneigte sich noch tiefer und verschwand mit einem _Plopp_.

„_Bitte_", fügte sie konsterniert hinzu. Niemand konnte sie sehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie Unhöflichkeiten nicht dennoch korrigieren konnte. Aber er gefror unter ihren Worten.

_Uh-oh…_

Er wandte sich zum Kamin um. Und er verharrte.

_Oh nein…!_

Seine Hand zitterte, und wüsste sie es nicht besser würde sie sagen, er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Was…? Er konnte sie _doch_ sehen?!

Seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er die Teetasse fallen ließ. Sie zersprang auf dem Boden, und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Ja. Er konnte sie wohl sehen. Bastard.

Geschockt sah er sie an. Sie sah sich gehalten, den Satz zu wiederholen. Denn… was sollte sie sonst tun?! Vielleicht war er in eine Schock-Starre gefallen – in die sie, nebenbei bemerkt, wohl eher fallen würde als er!

„Bring mehr Tee nach draußen, _bitte_", wiederholte sie also, und als hätte sie einen Fluch auf ihn losgelassen, wich er ungläubig vor ihr zurück.

„Was zum…?", brachte er keuchend hervor und stolperte schutzsuchend hinter die breite Couch. Er umklammerte die Lehne mit der einen Hand und griff mit der linken nach seinem Zauberstab, den er im Hosenbund trug. Er zielte direkt auf ihren Kopf.

Meinte er das ernst?! Sie legte seufzend den Kopf schräg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Was hatte sie gedacht? Dass er vor Dankbarkeit auf seine scheiß Knie fallen würde? Der scheiß Todesser?!

Nein, damit hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet.

Die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, zitterte heftig. Sie wartete geduldig ab, und Pansy betrat das Wohnzimmer in einem ziemlich hässlichen orangenen Kleid. Hermine nahm es schlicht und ergreifend zur Kenntnis, dass wohl nur Malfoy sie sehen konnte.

„Draco, wo bleibst du? Die Elfe hat-" Pansy unterbrach sich selbst, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Was genau tust du da?", ergänzte Pansy vorsichtig und stellte sich neben ihn hinter die Couch. Sie folgte seinem Blick, aber lediglich Verwirrung zeichnete Pansys Gesicht.

Fast hätte Hermine gelächelt. Fast, wäre sie selber nicht so entnervt von diesem Idioten vor sich. Begrüßte man so den Geist seines Retters?! Nein. Bestimmt nicht!

„Was?", flüsterte er, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „Du siehst es nicht?", brachte er zitternd über die Lippen, und Pansy starrte geradeaus auf den Kamin. Gerade durch sie hindurch.

„Was genau?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen. „Draco, alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Merlin, der Junge war nicht der hellste. Sie erinnerte sich an Draco Malfoy. Wo auch immer sie gewesen war, es hatte ihre Erinnerung nicht getrübt.

Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet. Und als Dank spukte sie nun als Geist in seinem Haus? Es kam ihr nicht wirklich gerecht vor.

Er sah aus wie immer. Überheblich. Arrogant. Mit lächerlich blonden Haaren. Er sah seinem Vater immer ähnlicher.

„Sie kann mich nicht sehen, Malfoy", informierte sie ihn schließlich, denn sie hatte keine Lust mehr, hier zu stehen, und ihm zuzusehen, wie er sie bedrohen wollte.

Er starrte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist nicht echt!", knurrte er zornig, und Pansy betrachtete ihn eingehender.

„Draco? Sprichst du mit mir oder…?" Pansy machte einen winzigen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Er schien sich beherrschen zu wollen.

„Ich… nein!" Er wandte sich vom Kamin ab. „Pansy, lass uns gehen!", sagte er hastig.

Gott, er war ein Idiot, dachte Hermine knapp, spürte, aber dass sie folgen musste! Sollte er gehen.

… was?! Warum war das so?!

„Wohin?", erkundigte sich Pansy beunruhigt. „Alles in Ordnung? Du bist schrecklich blass, Draco."

„Alles bestens. Wirklich", beteuerte er. „Lass uns gehen!", beharrte er eindringlich, und er stolperte praktisch nach draußen. Hastig sah er sich um, aber sie strengte sich, um nicht mehr sichtbar zu sein. Es ging leicht, stellte sie fest, als sie ihm automatisch folgte.

Er sah durch sie hindurch, wie die anderen. Das tatsächliche Unsichtbar sein strengte sie auf Dauer etwas an, aber… sie hatte gerade keine Lust, dass er den Zauberstab erneut auf sie richtete.

Pansy stellte sich neben ihn. „Draco?" Er erschrak beinahe. Hermine wartete und blieb unsichtbar. Sie musste irgendwie mit ihm reden! Vielleicht wusste er weiter. Vielleicht… gab es irgendeinen Grund, weshalb sie ausgerechnet hier war! Vielleicht hatte er sie gerufen? Nein, wohl eher nicht.

Sie wusste nur, sie gehörte hier nicht hin!

„Ja?", erwiderte er, immer noch außer Atem.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Egal", brachte er mit klopfendem Herzen hervor. „Egal, alles, was du willst. Shoppen, Schuhe kaufen." Pansys Augen wurden groß. Hermine befürchtete, dass sie mit ihm kommen musste. Es war so ein Gefühl, das sie hatte.

„Wirklich?"

Sie apparierten Seit-an-Seit, und Hermine hatte keine Zeit, zu entscheiden, was sie wollte, denn sie wurde einfach mitgerissen!

So ein Mist! Und jetzt?!

Sie musste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen! Irgendetwas, damit er nicht weiter versuchen würde, sie verfluchen zu wollen….


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

**_~ I will become what I deserve_**

**_I've been worrying, I've been worrying_**

**_That I will become what I deserve ~_**

Er wachte gähnend auf. Aber alle Gelassenheit fiel mit dem Gedanken von ihm ab, dass er ja einen verdammten Geist zu beseitigen hatte! Er glaubte nicht, dass sie sich an seine Drohung von letzte Nacht gehalten hatte, oder dass seine Worte irgendeinen Effekt auf sie gehabt hatten.

Es wäre ja auch zu schön, würde sie einfach verschwinden, weil er es so wollte, verflucht!

Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Die Sonne kroch über den Boden, unter seinen Vorhängen hindurch. Musste er sich bei Astoria für gestern Nacht entschuldigen, fragte er sich gähnen, während er sich aus dem Bett beugte, um unter die Matratze zu gucken. Vielleicht versteckte sie sich dort?

Nein. Er musste sich nicht bei Astoria entschuldigen. Vielmehr könnte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen! Immerhin war gestern nicht in ihrem Mund gekommen!

Sie könnte es heute wieder gutmachen, ehe er morgen wieder würde arbeiten müssen.

Merlin, sein Leben war so undankbar.

Nein, Granger war nicht in sichtbar. Er lugte ins Badezimmer, um sich zu vergewissern, aber auch dort war sie nicht.

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", rief er aus. „Nerv mich nicht noch mehr! Du kannst nirgendwo hingehen, du Quälgeist!", rief er aus. Er wartete in der Stille seines Zimmers. Er sah sich um. Sie erschien nicht. „Granger?", vergewisserte er sich, und es fiel ihm verdammt schwer zu glauben, dass ihre unerfüllte Aufgabe darin bestanden hatte, sich von ihm anschreien zu lassen. Aber… sie hatte ihn gestern geschlagen! Vielleicht war das ihre unerfüllte Aufgabe gewesen?

Er wartete noch eine Minute.

„Kann es sein, dass du erlöst bist? Deinen Frieden gefunden hast?", rief er und kam sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde lächerlicher vor. Wenn sie weg war, dann war er nur noch ein armer Irrer, der in seinem Zimmer mit sich selber sprach. „War es deine Aufgabe, dein Wut an mir auszulassen? Hast du jetzt deine Ruhe?"

Und fast war er gewillt, dem Frieden zu trauen, bis er ein Knacken hinter sich hörte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Lärm brach ein Bein seines Bettes, und das ganze Ding krachte zusammen und stand nun schief und eingesunken im Zimmer.

„Ich schätze, das heißt nein?", entgegnete er trocken, und schon hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur. Zornige Schritte.

Seine Tür flog auf.

„Draco, was ist los mit dir?", fuhr ihn seine Mutter an. „Du veranstaltest einen Lärm! Und was war gestern? Dein Vater sagt, du warst den ganzen Tag seltsam." Seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit demselben Blick, mit dem sie auch ihre verrückte Tante Desdemona auf der Bekloppten-Station im Mungo immer zu betrachten pflegte, wenn diese anfing, die Schachfiguren als kleinen Snack zu knabbern.

Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett. „Ich will nicht wissen, was du hier treibst, aber es reicht mir mit dem Unsinn. Werd erwachsen, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Zuerst öffnete er den Mund zum Protest, resignierte aber schließlich, und als sie kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer verließ, krachte das nächste Bein seines Bettes mit lautem Getöse zusammen, und er schloss ergeben die Augen, als seine Mutter erneut die Tür öffnete.

„Wenn du rebellieren willst ist heute ein denkbar schlechter Tag dafür!", knurrte sie. „Zieh dich an. Wir haben Termine. Und du wirst mich zu jedem einzelnen begleiten!", endete sie und schlug seine Tür ins Schloss.

„Ich hasse dich", sagte er zu der unsichtbaren Granger, wegen der er heute seiner Mutter am Rockzipfel hängen durfte.

_Scheiße._

Zu seiner Verteidigung konnte er wohl zumindest sagen, dass er seiner Mutter gesagt hatte, er wolle nicht zu _Flourish und Blotts_. Er hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, während seine Mutter drinnen verhandelte, ob sie für die beschädigten Bücher oder für die zerstörten Regale aufkommen musste. Natürlich wurde es von seinem Einkommen bezahlt, allerdings hatte sie ihn verdonnert, draußen auf der Straße zu warten.

„Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden, scheiß Schlammblut", entfuhr es ihm, nachdem eine Familie starrend an ihm vorbeigelaufen war. Natürlich, für Außenstehende musste es so aussehen, als hätte er die Regale umgeworfen, denn sie waren hinter ihm gefallen! Und er war kurz davor, seiner Mutter zu erklären, dass Grangers Geist ihn verfolgte, aber… verflucht schwer, so etwas zu beweisen, wenn der verfluchte Geist unsichtbar war!

Sie war wütend. Sie zeigte sich zwar nicht mehr, aber… das war nicht besser! Absolut nicht besser. Aber noch war er nicht so weit, aufzugeben! Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen! Er würde sich nicht zum Narren machen, für einen Geist! Sollte sie doch alle Läden der Winkelgasse in seinem Namen demolieren! Er hatte genug Gold, um die verdammte Straße zu renovieren! Sei es auch mit seinem Erbe, verdammt!

Er besaß Stolz! Und den würde er nicht an ein Schlammblut verlieren.

Seine einzige Sorge war…, dass morgen Montag war.

Seine Mutter löste solche Dinge mit Gold, aber sein Vater…

-würde Granger im Büro ein solches Chaos anrichten…, dann… er wollte den Gedanken nicht abschließen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich aber auch heute ausgetobt. In Gringotts hatte sie immerhin nur ein Dutzend Kerzenständer umgeworfen, an denen er vorbeigegangen war. Die Malfoys waren zu gute Kunden, als dass die Kobolde wegen ein paar Dutzend Kerzen einen Krieg erklärten.

Und er wusste, würde er _Madame Malkin's_ überleben und seinen fertigen Anzug abholen können, ohne dass sie das Geschäft in Brand setzte, die Kleider zerschnitt oder seine Mutter durch das Schaufenster stieß, könnte er noch beruhigt schlafen gehen.

Er war genauso so stur wie ihr scheiß Geist. Sie wollte sich mit Draco Malfoy anlegen? Hätte sie ihn doch nicht retten sollen, wenn es so ein verdammtes Problem für ihren Geist war!

Seine Mutter verließ den Laden. Sie streifte ihre Ausgeh-Handschuhe über, wie ein Serienkiller, bereit, ihn zu erwürgen, dachte er dumpf.

„Draco, ich…", war alles, was sie über ihre vor Zorn schmalen Lippen brachte. Ja. Es würde noch ein Donnerwetter geben. Er war achtzehn und es würde ein scheiß Donnerwetter geben, als wäre er wieder zehn Jahre alt. Er hasste Granger. Hasste sie wirklich!

Heute galt es nur, den scheiß Tag zu überleben.

Morgen müsste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Seine Mutter war das Leichtgewicht. Lucius war… der Teufel.

Er hatte kaum geschlafen.

Nein. Diese Aussage war so nicht richtig.

Er hatte _gar nicht_ geschlafen.

Er setzte sich wortlos an den Frühstückstisch.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", stellte sein Vater mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn fest. „Ich hoffe, die Reue hat dich nicht schlafen gelassen", fügte er glatt hinzu, ehe er sich wieder in den _Tagespropheten_ vertiefte.

_Ja, so könnte man es auch sagen_, dachte er bitter.

Granger hatte ihm so oft seine Decke vom Körper gezogen, bis er auf sie verzichtet hatte. Sie hatte so lange an den Fenstern gekratzt, bis er seine Ohren mit einem Taubheits-Zauber belegt hatte. Dann hatte sie so oft seine Lampen an und wieder erlöschen lassen, bis die Gläser gesprungen waren. Bedauerlicherweise war es dann schon wieder morgen gewesen, und sie den Duschkopf auf den Boden des Bades geworfen und das Wasser voll aufgedreht hatte.

Jedes Mal voll aufgedreht, nach dem er es abgestellt hatte. Er hatte das Wasser nicht trocken legen können, denn irgendwem wäre es bei seinem unendlichen Glück im Haus aufgefallen. Den Elfen, seiner Mutter, die nachts auf Toilette ging – irgendwem!

In dämmrigen Zustand saß er am Tisch. Seine Mutter las stumm die _Hexenwoche_, sein Vater war hinter dem _Propheten_ verschwunden und lustlos biss Draco in sein Croissant.

Und nur aus schierem Glück bemerkte er, wie seine Tasse zu schweben begann, und er geistesgegenwärtig aus dem Stuhl sprang, bevor der heiße Tee seinen neuen Anzug tränken konnte.

„Ha!", rief er mehr als triumphierend aus, während die Tasse kippte und den Seidenbezug des Stuhlbezugs tränkte. Langsam hob sich sein Blick. Des einen Misserfolg war durchaus nicht des anderen Sieg, kam ihm dumpf in den Sinn, als seine Mutter ihre Zeitschrift in zähen Sekunden in ihren Händen sinken ließ.

Sein Vater hatte eine Ecke des Tagespropheten sinken lassen, sah ihn tiefen Sorgenfalten an, ehe er den Tagespropheten wieder straffer zog und hinter ihm verschwand.

„Lowyn!", rief seine Mutter, die Stimme gefährlich leise. „Es reicht mir", knurrte sie. Die Elfe erschien, entdeckte die umgestürzte Tasse und beseitige hastig den Fleck. „Lowyn, deck für meinen Sohn auf der Terrasse. Wenn ihm danach ist, wie ein Kleinkind zu essen, kann er dies besser draußen tun", schloss sie. Dracos Mund öffnete sich protestierend, aber sein Gedeck verschwand bereits unter einem Fingerschnipsen der Elfe.

„Merlin, noch mal", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und folgte seinem Frühstücksgeschirr nach draußen. Es wurde langsam warm. Der Sommer kündigte sich endlich an. Auf dem Weg sah er die Ming-Vase stürzen und fing sie geschickt mit einer Hand. „Netter Versuch", war sein trockener Kommentar, als er die Vase in die Glasvitrine schloss, und es erschreckte ihn, wie stoisch er sich an Grangers Zerstörungskrieg schon gewöhnt hatte.

Draußen gewährte sie ihm einen Moment lang Ruhe, das nahm er zumindest an, während er den Garten betrachtete, der während des Frühlings begonnen hatte, zu blühen.

Er aß sein Croissant ohne Aufstrich, trank seinen frischen Tee in einem Zug und wartete anschließend stehend darauf, dass sein Vater fertig werde würde. Er war erstaunlich wachsam, dafür, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht gerade deswegen.

„Draco, es wird Zeit!", rief sein Vater von drinnen, und Draco sah sich noch einmal auf dem menschenleeren Grundstück um. Er seufzte schwer.

„Keinen Waffenstillstand, nehme ich an", murmelte er, bekam allerdings keine Antwort. „Schön", schloss er still, zog das Jackett seines blauen Anzugs straffer, und zumindest sah er gut aus für die Arbeit. _Noch_ zumindest.

Er kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Vater hatte den _Tagespropheten_ unter den Arm geklemmt, und Draco schritt durchs Wohnzimmer, darauf bedacht, dass nicht umfiel, nichts zu Bruch ging, keine Stichflammen in die Höhe schossen.

„Oh Grundgütiger!", entfuhr es seiner Mutter. „Was muss ich tun, Draco?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Was ist es, wogegen du dich so sehr auflehnst?" Sie rief nach weiteren Elfen, und er wandte sich verblüfft um. Er hatte keinen Schaden bemerkt, wie konnte –

Sein Blick fiel. Matschige Fußspuren waren im von draußen auf dem Parkett gefolgt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass das Rosenbeet seiner Mutter nicht mehr akkurat senkrechte Rosen zeigte. Sie waren teilweise umgeknickt, zertrampelt, und er beeilte sich seinem Vater nach draußen zu folgen, ehe seine Mutter das Beet überhaupt bemerken würde.

„Entschuldige, Mutter", sagte er hastig, folgte Lucius und betete, dass Granger nichts Unverzeihliches anrichten würde.

„Was ist los mit dir?", wollte sein Vater entnervt von ihm wissen.

„Ich habe…", _einen Geist, der mich verfolgt und mich wahnsinnig macht, Lucius!_ „Mutter macht mich wahnsinnig", entschied er sich für eine wahrscheinlichere Aussage. Zumindest eine Aussage, bei der er nicht viel mehr erklären musste. Und Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und nickte schließlich.

„Ich verstehe. Aber hör auf, bevor sie einen Zusammenbruch bekommt", ergänzte er, ehe sie beinahe gleichzeitig apparierten. Fast graute es ihm davor, Granger zu zeigen – sie praktisch auch noch dahin einzuladen – wo er arbeitete!

Sie betraten schließlich die Firma ohne Zwischenfälle. Keine Scherben, keinen Brand.

„Du wirkst nervös. Du hast doch wohl keine Angst vor dem neuen Projekt?"

„Hm", erwiderte Draco, denn er hatte nicht zugehört. Seine Augen wanderten unaufhaltsam durch die Flure, beobachteten die noch ruhig summenden magischen Feuermelder an den Wänden, aber am größten Angst machten ihm die Skulpturen, die meisten aus Stahlgestängen, die kunstvoll, in akribischer Kleinstarbeit, in der Halle zusammengesteckt worden waren und ein schieres Vermögen kosteten. Draco schlug einen großen Bogen um die Kunstwerke ein, damit ein mögliches Zusammenstürzen nicht ihm in die Schuhe geschoben werden konnte. Er ging so nah neben seinem Vater, dass Lucius ihm einen scheelen Blick zu warf.

„Ja?", fragte Lucius angemessen beunruhigt.

„Du bist mein Vorbild, ich will deine Weisheit mit keiner Sekunde verpassen", sagte Draco, ohne seinen Vater anzusehen, sondern richtete sein Augenmerk auf die hohen Schränke mit den Blaupausen. _Bloß kein Feuer, Granger!_

„Wirklich witzig", bemerkte Lucius bissig. Draco seufzte auf. Merlin, der Tag würde lang werden. „Mach die Vorlagen fertig und komm um zwölf in mein Büro."

„Wenn ich um zwölf noch hier arbeite", murmelte er, und sein Vater lauschte auf.

„Red deutlich. Was?"

„Ich sagte, ob wir um zwölf die Arbeit an der Großbaustelle besichtigen", log er eilig. Lucius überlegte kurz.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein. Sei einfach pünktlich, Draco", fügte Lucius strenger hinzu. Draco und sein Vater bogen in verschiedene Richtungen ab.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy", begrüßten ihn zwei der Angestellten, aber er nickte nur resignierend.

„Nein, definitiv nicht", murmelte er, aber die Angestellten hier waren selten verwundert über seine schlechte Laune. Er würde nicht unbedingt den Gewerkschaftspreis für den beliebtesten Vize-Präsidenten bekommen. Mit oder ohne Geist….

Er schloss die beiden Flügeltüren seines Büros, und hier sah alles noch unverändert aus. Seine Arbeit stapelte sich, aber noch größer waren die Hilfsbücher, die er zu Rate ziehen musste, weil er noch nicht ein vollständig ausgebildeter magischer Architekt war.

Und die Maßstäbe, die sein Vater für ihn setzte, waren eher utopisch als lehrreich.

Seufzend sank er hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Ein hübscher Bücherturm baute sich auf seinen Schreibtisch auf. Er inspizierte ihn sorgenvoll während er nach dem Earl Grey griff, den seine Sekretärin bereits auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Bitte", sagte er mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung, und keine Sekunde später, fiel der Turm vom Schreibtisch und etwa zwölf Bücher verteilten sich quer auf dem Boden.

„Ich werde verrückt", murmelte er, während er kurz sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Es klopfte keine Sekunde später. „Nein", murmelte er erschöpft, aber die Tür öffnete sich dennoch.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen auch dir", entgegnete Astoria mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die seiner Mutter bestimmt gefallen hätte. _Fuck_. Er hatte sich gestern nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet, nach dem Katastrophensonntag!

„Ich dachte, ich gebe dir einen Tag zum Entschuldigen, aber… das hast du nicht getan", schloss sie bitter und betrachtete die verteilten Bücher auf dem Boden ohne einen weiteren Kommentar.

„Astoria", begann er, erhob sich, aber sie gebot ihm, sich nicht zu bewegen.

„Du hast mich gedemütigt. Du hast den Nerv, dich nicht zu entschuldigen, und du bist-"

„-warte, warte!", unterbrach er sie, kam um den Schreibtisch herum – zumindest war das der Plan gewesen. Aber anstatt zu laufen, konnte er keinen Schritt tun und fiel ziemlich unelegant neben seinen Stuhl zu Boden. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass sie seine Schuhbänder zusammen gebunden hatte.

Miststück.

Fluchend kam er auf die Beine und blieb neben dem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Was tust du da?", knurrte Astoria ungehalten.

„Ich…"

„Weißt du, es ist mir auch egal. Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um von dir lächerlich gemacht zu werden! Und dieses Mal kannst du abwarten, bis ich mich bei dir melde!", giftete sie, machte auf hohen Absätzen kehrt, und ehe reagieren konnte, schwebte seine Teetasse in der Luft und kippte den Inhalt in Astorias Rücken. Diese keuchte unter der Hitze auf, und Draco stolperte, so gut er es mit zusammen gebunden Schuhbändern konnte, nach vorne.

Sie drehte sich zornig um.

„Draco Malfoy, du kippst mir deinen heißen Tee in den Rücken? Bist du verrückt geworden, du Arschloch?", schrie sie außer sich, schloss den Abstand und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, dass ihm die Ohren klingelten. „Und, dass ich mich melde? Am besten wartest du nicht darauf!", endete sie kreischend und stürmte aus seinem Büro.

Kurz atmete er aus. Kurz schaffte er es fast, seine stoische Ruhe beizubehalten, aber… er bekam die Kurve nicht mehr. Er schlitterte haarscharf daran vorbei. Wütend trat er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen.

„Genug!", knurrte er. „Das war genug Chaos, Granger! Du willst meine Hilfe? Denkst du, du bekommst meine verdammte Hilfe, indem du mein Leben ruinierst? Indem du dir lächerliche Kleinigkeiten einfallen lässt, um mich schlecht dastehen zu lassen? Es wird dir rein gar nichts bringen! Gar nichts!", schrie er schließlich, und zaghaft klopfte es wieder an seiner Tür.

Seine Sekretärin öffnete, um abrupt zu verstummen, als sie ihn sah, im Chaos seiner Bücher, in Socken zwischen den Scherben seiner Tasse.

„Ich… komme später noch mal", flüsterte Mrs Cannigan heiser.

„Ja", erwiderte er gepresst. Er atmete zornig aus, setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, und griff nach der ersten Akte.

Scheiße. Er musste überlegen, ob es den Aufwand wert wäre, sich bei Astoria zu entschuldigen, oder ob er keine andere unter weniger Anstrengungen finden würde, die ihm seine sexuellen Wünsche erfüllte. Mit einem Geist standen seine Chancen ohnehin erdenklich schlecht. Unsichtbar öffnete sich sein Fenster. Er registrierte es, aber er ehe er reagieren konnte, flog seine erste Akte in die Rosenbüsche draußen.

Er unterdrückte ein Schnauben. „Hör auf damit", knurrte er.

Er griff sich die nächste Akte, denn er hatte hunderte. Mit einem Mal brachte Granger seinen kompletten Stapel wieder durcheinander, und er fluchte so blumig, dass er Zuhause dafür einen Knut hätte abdrücken müssen. Seine Mutter hasste Flüche nämlich.

Und eine Akte fiel vor ihn. Anscheinend mit Absicht. Er las den Namen.

„Vergiss es", sagte er nur, schob die Akte beiseite, aber sie griff sie anscheinend erneut, um sie wieder vor seiner Nase auf den Schreibtisch fallen zu lassen.

„Nein!", schrie er zornig vor Müdigkeit, zornig vor Resignation.

Seine Tür öffnete sich. Lucius sah bedrohlich aus.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist nur los mit dir?"

Und Dracos Blick wanderte langsam höher. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es machte, aber über dem Kopf seines Vaters schwebte gefährlich tief sein Brieföffner. Der Brieföffner, den er zum ersten Tag von Blaise bekommen hatte. Es war ein goldener Dolch. Ein exaktes Replikat des magischen Dolchs von Tundra, und er spürte wie sein Mund trocken würde.

Würde sie ihn fallen lassen – und mittlerweile glaubte er, sie wäre durchaus fähig dazu, denn sie war ein verdammter Geist, und was zur Hölle hatte sie schon zu verlieren?! – dann wusste er nicht, wie schnell er im Mungo sein konnte, ohne dass Granger ihm noch mehr Steine in den Weg legte.

Er dachte sehr schnell nach.

Und er gab auf.

„Ich… möchte den Stadion-Fall heute anfangen", sagte er hastig. Und all der Ärger im Gesicht seines Vaters lichtete sich allmählich.

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es Lucius behutsam. „Das traust du dir zu?"

_Nein, ich werde verflucht noch mal versagen, aber ich habe keine scheiß Wahl!_ „Ja", sagte er, so selbstsicher wie möglich.

„Bist du vorbereitet für die Art von Magie?", erkundigte sich Lucius, immer noch mäßig beeindruckt.

_Nein, in tausend Jahren nicht_. „Ja", erwiderte Draco tonlos.

„Bis zwölf Uhr erwarte ich dich in meinem Büro. Also beeil dich, mach einen ersten Kostenvoranschlag und beheb schon mal das Deckenproblem. Auf Provision natürlich", merkte Lucius an.

_Scheiße_. „Ja", wiederholte Draco heiser, und Lucius wandte sich mit einem knappen Nicken ab.

„Wenn du diesen Auftrag meisterst, sage ich dir die Stelle fest zu", fügte sein Vater im Gehen hinzu, und seine Tür schloss sich wieder. Der Dolch fiel in derselben Sekunde pfeilschnell aus der Luft und blieb aufrecht in seinem Teppich stecken. Er wischte sich die feinen Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

Er sank hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl. „Du bist ein verdammtes Miststück. Ein scheiß Geist. Und ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass deinem feinen Harry Potter die scheiß Decke seines verfluchten Stadions auf den Kopf fallen wird, wenn _ich_ mich an diese Reparatur begebe, ja?" Für ihn war das zumindest ein Vorteil. Obwohl… würde Potter sterben, würde er dann auch als Geist zurückkommen, um ihn endlos zu nerven?!

„Hast du gehört?", knurrte er ungehalten, aber es passierte gar nichts.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Es wäre ein Versuch wert. Aber nur einen.

„Er wird dich auch nicht sehen können", flüsterte er fast, als er seinen Mantel vom Haken griff, den über das Wochenende hier gelassen hatte. Er bückte sich nach dem Dolch und warf ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Wieso sollte Potter sie sehen können? Wenn es sonst keiner konnte, wieso dann Potter? Und was dann? Hatte sie sich irgendwelche Gedanken darüber gemacht? Was sollte heute dann passieren? Sie sah ihren verfluchten Potter, und auf einmal wären all ihre unerledigten Aufgaben erledigt?

Zornig verließ er das Architektur Büro, und apparierte draußen in die Mitte Londons. Direkt zum Stadion. Mit Glück wäre keiner da….

Leider hatte er dieses Glück nicht. Er war seit einer Viertelstunde in ein Gespräch mit dem zuständigen Leiter Verwaltung verwickelt, während er sich mit Mühe alle Mängel und Wünsche notierte. In seinem Kopf ging er den Dimensionszauber durch, von dem er noch keine Ahnung hatte.

„Zurzeit trainieren die Sheffield Shooters in der Halle, aber sie werden für Sie bestimmt Pause machen. Immerhin wollen sie ja auch ein neues Stadion haben", schloss Mr Crane lächelnd, und Draco zwang einen unbeteiligten Ausdruck auf seine Züge.

Ja, sicher. Ein neues Stadion, bei dem ihnen die Decke auf die Besen fällt….

Draco folgte dem Leiter durch den langen Gang, der an den Umkleidekabinen vorbeiführte, unter den Tribünen der Zuschauer durch, bis er die Doppeltüren zum Stadion erkannte.

„Von hier aus finden Sie den Weg?", erkundigte sich der Leiter freundlich. „Ich habe noch geschäftlichen Besuch. Ich stoße später zu Ihnen!" Draco nickte stumm. Er hatte verdammte Panik. Er würde den Zauber nicht hinbekommen. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen.

Er war vor den Türen angekommen.

Und das alles, um einen Geist loszuwerden.

Als seine Hand bereits auf den silbernen Stangen lag, mit denen man die Türen aufstieß, kam ihm ein weiterer unangenehmer Gedanke. Er wusste, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Granger tot war. Aber… ob Harry Potter das so sehen würde?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.

Scheiße. Sie war noch nicht aufgetaucht, aber es war alles ruhig um ihn herum. Nichts war gefallen, nichts war zu Bruch gegangen, und er schritt durch die Türen, als er glaubte, genügend Mut gesammelt zu haben.

Sein Blick hob sich in die Luft. Unter der hohen magisch verstärkten Decke sah er die Flieger. Er sah auch die magischen Fehler der Decke. Ab und an schimmerte der Himmel durch, was das Stadion anfällig für Blick der Muggel machte, sollten sie zu dicht mit Flugzeugen darüber fliegen. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welcher Zauber gegen diese Art von Fehler einzusetzen war.

„Hey! Zivilisten haben hier nichts zu suchen!", vernahm er eine Stimme von oben, und zwölf Flieger fielen in den Sturzflug. Er wappnete sich, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, und überlegte, wie er seine Unwissenheit überspielen konnte.

Scheiße. Hätte er seine Bücher mitgebracht! Oder in Verwandlung besser aufgepasst. Oder… wäre er doch einfach in der letzten Nacht des Krieges gestorben, dann hätte er weder einen Geist, noch das Problem, ein magisches Loch in einer magischen Decke zu flicken.

Er erkannte Potter leider sofort, denn er kam als erstes zum Boden, sprang behände vom Besen kam näher – und er kannte ihn.

Seine Augen verengten sich zornig, und Draco öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen.

„Was willst du hier, du undankbares Arschloch?", rief er, und es kürzte die Begrüßung mäßig ab befand Draco. Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Teams, von welchem er kein Fan war, kamen näher.

„Ich bin der magische Architekt", stellte er sich namenlos vor.

„Was?", knurrte Potter, und Draco atmete aus.

„Was ist? Spreche ich chinesisch, Potter? Ich bin der Architekt", erwiderte er ruhiger. „Ich repariere euer Stadion", fügte er hinzu. Zumindest in der Theorie war das der Plan. Potter zögerte. Anscheinend wusste er auch, dass es wichtig für das Team war.

Aber wirklich freundlich sah Potter ihn immer noch nicht an. Draco hoffte, Granger nutzt die verdammte Zeit, um ihren scheiß Potter anzugucken! Oder was auch immer!

„Dann fang an!", sagte Potter lediglich, nicht willig, noch länger hier zu stehen, und machte kehrt, schritt zu einem Tisch mit Getränken, und Draco hob den Blick erneut zur Decke.

Vom übrigen Team kannte er Merlin sei Dank niemanden persönlich und musste somit keine lästigen Sekunden mit Streiten verbringen. Er inspizierte die Decke. Wie ging dieser Zauber? Was waren die Grundlagen Die Bewegung für Desillusionierung? Was war der Spruch?

Er schritt langsam über den polierten Boden zur Mitte des weiten Stadions.

Und hilflos stand er unter der Decke.

Fast erschrak er, als ihre milchige Erscheinung neben ihm sichtbar wurde.

„Ich helfe dir, wenn du Harry auf mich ansprichst", sagte sie, als wäre sie nie unsichtbar gewesen, als hätte sie die letzten beiden Tage für ihn nicht zur Hölle gemacht. Und er beherrschte sich nur knapp.

„Du hast verdammte Nerven, Granger", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Du willst doch nicht deinen Job verlieren, oder?", entgegnete sie, den Blick zur Decke gewandt. Er betrachtete sie voller Abscheu. Er hatte fast vergessen wie sie aussah. Aber er war dankbar, sie sehen zu können. Dan wusste er immerhin, wo sie war, wenn sie vorhatte, alle Dachbalken auf ihn stürzen zu lassen.

„Du bist verrückt! Ich spreche Potter bestimmt nicht auf dich an! Ich denke, er hasst mich so schon genug!", flüsterte er, damit die anderen Flieger ihn nicht auch noch hören konnten, während er nutzlos in der Mitte des Stadions stand und mit sich selber sprach. Granger schoss ihm einen Blick zu.

„Willst du, dass ich für immer bei dir bin? Dein Leben zur Hölle mache? Willst du das, Malfoy?", sagte sie kalt, und er starrte sie zornig an. Wieso er? Wieso ausgerechnet er? Er war so unglaublich müde!

„Was soll ich zu Potter sagen? Hey, Narbengesicht, lass uns über Granger sprechen!", entgegnete er spöttisch, und sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr mit Harry sprechen! Ich weiß nicht mal, was nach dieser Nacht passiert ist!"

„Merlin, was kann schon passiert sein, verflucht?", fuhr er sie an. „Potter hat Voldemort umgebracht, alle Todesser wurden verhaftet, die sich nicht freikaufen konnten, das Schloss wurde aufgebaut und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende!", fasste er gereizt zusammen. Sie sah ihn eindeutig an.

„Vielen Dank für diesen forensischen Bericht!", gab sie bitter zurück. Er verdrehte die Augen.

Er hasste sie! Hasste, hasste, hasste sie!

„Fein", knurrte er, so tief, so voller Hass, dass ihr Gesicht jeden Ausdruck verlor. „Ich frage deinen scheiß Helden nach seinen scheiß Gedanken, seinen scheiß Gefühlen, nach seinem großen Verlust! Nach all seinen Komplexen! Gefällt dir das?"

Sie erwiderte gar nichts. „Natürlich nur, wenn du die Löcher in der Decke flicken kannst", fügte er gereizt hinzu.

„Versprochen?", vergewisserte sie sich, und er hätte am liebsten mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden gestampft.

„Granger!", fuhr er sie tonlos an. „Sag mir, wie der Zauber geht, und ich rede mit Potter."

Es war zumindest ein Deal, bei dem er nicht nur schlecht davonkommen würde, überlegte er dumpf. Und wenn sie es nicht schaffte, würde er auch nicht mit Potter reden müssen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen angestrengten Ausdruck an.

„Stell dich hier hin", orderte sie und deutete auf eine Stelle unter einem Loch der Decke. Er konnte den blauen Himmel ab und an durchschimmern sehen. Er folgte unwillig. „Halte deinen Zauberstab senkrecht, direkt parallel unter das Loch", fuhr sie fort. Er befolgte die Worte und spürte, wie die Flieger ihm zusahen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man Materie in Desillusionierungen mit einbindet, aber wenn man das mit dem normalen Zauber verbindet, sollte es funktionieren", ergänzte sie.

„Es ist ein Bindungszauber", erwiderte er knapp. „Das weiß ich selber. Du hilfst mir nicht weiter mit-"

„-was ist der Zauber, um Materie mit unsichtbaren Zaubern zu verbinden?"

„Der Conexio-Zauber", sagte er entnervt.

„Wie ist die Bewegung dafür?", fragte sie sofort, und er atmete aus, zeigte ihr die Bewegung, und sie nickte tatsächlich.

„Occulos Conexios", sagte sie, und er sah wie sie mit ihrer Hand die Bewegungen für beide Zauber kombinierte. Er dachte kurz nach. Das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, war, dass die Decke komplett verschwand. Mit diesem Zauber würde nichts einstürzen.

„Ok", gab er sich geschlagen, denn er war zu müde, sich etwas Besseres einfallen zu lassen, und er hoffte, dass er nicht funktionieren würde. „_Occulos Conexios_!", sagte er, ahmte ihre Bewegung nach, und es verging ein Moment.

Er sah wie ein schimmernder Funken nach oben an die Decke stieg, sich über das Loch legte – und das Loch verschloss!

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Draco tonlos. „Es funktioniert!", flüsterte er, wanderte bereits weiter zum nächsten Fehler in der Decke, und vollführte den Zauber noch weitere drei Male.

Er sah, wie Granger zufrieden nach oben blickte.

Und er merkte gar nicht, wie Potter zu ihm gekommen war.

„Ich hoffe, du willst die Tribüne nicht auch noch heute ausbauen", sagte er knapp. Draco wandte sich um, und sah wie Granger Potter beinahe verzweifelt ansah.

Ein Deal war ein Deal, nahm Draco gereizt an, und überwand all seine schlechte Erziehung. Er ignorierte, dass Potter ihm nicht gedankt hatte. „Nein, dafür brauche ich… mehr Zeit", erklärte er. Und ehe Potter sich umdrehen konnte, hörte Draco, wie er sprach.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", hört er sich sagen, und jedes bessere Wissen in ihm hielt ihn davon ab zu sprechen, aber er musste. Potter hatte inne gehalten, wandt den Kopf über die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Malfoy. Kannst du nicht."

„Es geht um Granger", fügte Draco mit fester Stimme hinzu. Langsam sah er, wie Potter sich zum ihm umdrehte, ihn fixierte und näher kam.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, ihren Namen zu sagen, du feiger Verräter?", flüsterte Potter, und ja, Draco sah es. Schmerz war in Potters Blick getreten. „Du wirst ihren Namen nicht erwähnen!", fügte Potter hinzu, und hatte in die Aufschläge seines brandneuen tausend Galleonen teuren Jacketts gegriffen. Dracos Hände legten sich hart um Potters Arme und schoben diese mit aller Kraft von sich.

„Hör zu, das würde ich wirklich gerne tun!", erklärte er gepresst. „Aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss ein paar Dinge wissen!"

„Du musst gar nichts! Du musst verschwinden, bevor ich dich umbringe!"; schrie Potter außer sich, und seine Team-Kollegen kamen bereits eilig näher. Draco wandte den Blick eindeutig an Granger, und diese schien kurz überfordert.

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir gesagt, es war eine scheiß Idee! Entweder, du hilfst mir, oder du vergisst die Sache!", knurrte Draco, während er Potter immer wieder davon abhielt, zuzuschlagen.

„Was tust du?", wollte Potter wissen. „Selbstgespräche, Malfoy? Bist du so geschädigt von-"

„-ich habe ihren Geist an der Backe, und sie will dich sehen! Glaub mir, ich bin nur hier, weil ich endlich wieder schlafen will. Und wenn du mich schlagen willst, tu das ruhig! Aber dann gibst du mir die verdammte Einladung, dich fertig zu machen, Potter!", knurrte er zornig, und Potter Stirn runzelte sich ungläubig.

„Halt deinen Mund!", schrie er, stieß Draco von sich, dass dieser unsanft auf den Boden fiel.

Die Flieger hatten sie fast erreicht, und Draco sah Potter innehalten, ehe er sich wieder auf ihn stürzen konnte. Granger hatte Potters Brille von der Nase gezogen und hielt sie in der Luft.

„Was zum…?" Potter starrte ihn an. „Was soll das?", knurrte er.

Draco hob die Hände. „Keinen Zauberstab, Potter. Gib mir fünf Minuten!", fügte er zornig hinzu. Potter griff in der Luft nach seiner – für ihn – schwebenden Brille, und die Flieger hatten sie erreicht.

„Harry, alles ok?", fragte ein besonders stämmig gebauter Typ, der bereits die Knöchel knacken ließ. Draco verdrehte ergeben die Augen.

„Ich… ja", sagte Potter schließlich. „Lasst uns… kurz allein", sagte er, immer noch misstrauisch, aber er hielt seine Brille in seiner zitternden Hand. Die Flieger verschwanden murmelnd und etwas enttäuscht, hatte Draco den Eindruck. „Wenn das ein Trick ist, Malfoy, dann Gnade dir Gott!"

Potter setzte die Brille wieder auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien zu warten, dass Draco wieder auf die Füße kam. Draco fing Grangers flehenden Blick auf.

Er hasste sie.

„Fünf Minuten, Malfoy!", knurrte Potter.

Was sollte Draco in fünf Minuten erklären?!

Resignierend kam er wieder auf die Füße. Wann genau war sein Leben so beschissen geworden?!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

**_~ And who would you turn to?_**

**_Had I a ghost, a shadow at the most,_**

**_would you let me know? _******

Er saß auf der untersten Tribüne, während Potter schlecht gelaunt vor ihm stand.

Draco hatte keine Lust, irgendetwas hinauszuzögern oder zu beschönigen. Er hatte keinen Grund. Also fing er einfach an.

„Grangers Geist ist vor ein paar Tagen in Malfoy Manor aufgetaucht. Ich weiß nicht woher. Sie weiß nicht woher, jedenfalls… kann nur ich sie sehen, nur ich sie hören. Abgesehen vom fast kopflosen Nick. Ich war… in Hogwarts mit ihr, weil ich dachte McGonagall findet einen Weg, sie wieder dahin zu schicken, wo sie hergekommen ist, aber… das ist nicht der Fall. Seit vorgestern kann sie… Dinge berühren und mich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Anscheinend hat sie… unerledigte Aufgaben oder etwas ähnliches, und Granger glaubt, dich zu sehen, erledigt ihre Aufgaben, oder was auch immer", schloss er gereizt.

Potter starrte ihn an, während Granger aufstöhnte.

„Könntest du es anders erzählen, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Ernsthaft? Was willst du hören? Eine romantische Anekdote? Soll ich ihm sagen, was es für ein verdammtes Glück ist, dass du in meinem Leben aufgetaucht bist? Soll ich ein verdammtes Sonett schreiben, weil ich es mir gar nicht anders vorstellen kann, dass dein verfluchter Geist, mein Haus demoliert? Mein Leben zerstört? Du bist der einzige hier, Granger!", knurrte er ungehalten, und Potter starrte ihn weiterhin an.

„Du… redest mit ihr?", flüsterte Potter und wich etwas von der Stelle zurück, die Draco fixiert hatte. Er hob den Blick zu Potters Gesicht.

„Ja. Sicher rede ich mit ihr, denn sie zu ignorieren endete nur darin, dass sie die Winkelgasse in Zerstörung treibt!", entgegnete er.

„Das ist nicht, was ich getan habe!", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Ich habe nur-"

„-du hast nur _was_, Granger? Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich Ladenverbot bei _Madame Malkin's_ habe! Bei _Flourish und Blotts_ und bei Gringotts bekomme ich einen Kobold zur Beaufsichtigung! Du hast mein Bett zerstört, meine Beziehung beendet, und meine Eltern denken, ich bin wahnsinnig geworden!", schrie er jetzt.

Sie starrte ihn zornig an.

„Ich wollte, dass du mich zu Harry bringst!", gab sie gepresst zurück, ohne sich zu entschuldigen, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Ja, und du hast deinen scheiß Willen bekommen, oder nicht? Ich bin hier! Ich habe es ihm gesagt, und anscheinend ist einen scheiß wert, denn du bist immer noch hier!", knurrte er verzweifelt.

„Wieso kann ich sie nicht sehen?", unterbrach Potter ihn ruhig. Draco atmete resignierend aus.

„Weil sie niemand sehen kann! Nur ich, verdammt noch mal. Und ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so!"

„Woher weiß ich, dass du lügst?", fragte Potter sofort, eine Spur misstrauischer.

„Oh bitte!", fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Nein. Vielleicht ist das ein kranker Trick von dir, um-"

„-um was? Denkst du, ich habe es so nötig, meine Zeit mit dir zu verbringen?", knurrte Draco, und Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann sag mir irgendwas! Wenn du mit ihr sprechen kannst, dann soll dir etwas sagen, was nur wir beide wissen."

„Merlin, du bist paranoid, Potter", entgegnete er und wandte sich an Granger. „Also? Sag mir irgendein Geheimnis, was ihr Loser hattet, damit wir es hinter uns bringen!", fuhr er sie an.

Sie schenkte ihm einen zornigen Blick und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dein Stolz wird dich nirgendwohin führen, Granger", bemerkte er bitter.

„Fein!", schnauzte sie.

Sie sagte ihm das Geheimnis, und er musste fast lachen.

„Katzenhaare. Sie hat Millicents Katzenhaare in den Vielsafttrank getan", erklärte er. Dann wurde er ernster, als sie sagte, warum. „Weil ihr mich anscheinend im zweiten Jahr belauschen wolltet, weil ihr ernsthaft dachtet, ich wäre der Erbe von Slytherin? Merlin, ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle!", entfuhr es ihm kopfschüttelnd. Aber Potter Stirn hatte sich gerunzelt.

Sie sprach weiter, und er wiederholte es. „An Weihnachten im sechsten Jahr, hast du Weasley einen Bezoar in den Mund geschoben, nachdem er das giftige Met getrunken hatte." Was ich Dumbledore hatte zukommen lassen wollen, dachte er, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. „Du hattest Snape Zaubertränkebuch, und er nannte sich Halbblutprinz?", fuhr er ungläubiger fort, als sie weitersprach. „Cho Chang hat dich-"

Aber Potter hob die Hand.

„Ok!", sagte er hastig. Draco hob den Blick.

„Ok?", wiederholte er.

Potter schluckte schwer, und sein Ausdruck änderte sich. „Wie… wie geht es ihr?", flüsterte er schließlich. Draco konnte es nicht glauben! Potter wollte wissen, wie es ihr ging? Und er sah, dass sich Tränen in Grangers Augen sammelten.

„Oh verflucht", entfuhr es Draco, aber Granger sprach bereits. Draco hasste diese Simultan-Dolmetscher-Kiste, und könnte nicht entnervter klingen. „Sie fühlt sich verloren und will nicht in meiner Nähe sein. Keine Beschwerden von meiner Seite. Ich will sie auch nicht in meiner Nähe haben", erklärte er, während er sich müde die Schläfen rieb. Potters Blick war tödlich auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass es deine Strafe ist? Dass sie wiederkommt, um dich zu verfolgen, weil du sie umgebracht hast?"

Draco hatte sich so schnell erhoben, dass es ihm fast zu Kopf stieg.

„Was?", fuhr er Potter augenblicklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mir genau zu, Potter! Gib mir ruhig die Schuld, aber ich habe sie nicht _gebeten_, in den Weg zu springen!", knurrte er. „Sie ist selber schuld! Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!", fügte er gepresst hinzu.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fuhr ihn Potter an, als Draco Anstalten machte, zu verschwinden.

„Du kannst nicht gehen!" Granger war neben ihm erschienen, Tränen in den Augen, vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Es bringt nichts, siehst du nicht?", schrie Draco jetzt. „Du bist hier! Er sieht dich nicht, Granger! Verdammt noch mal!" Er bedeckte mit der Hand seine Augen. Er war unglaublich müde. „Es reicht", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie flehend. „Bitte, geh noch nicht, ich… bitte, Draco", flüsterte sie unter Tränen, und er konnte es kaum ertragen, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzte. „Ich will… nur ein wenig mit ihm reden. Bitte, ich verspreche dir, ich mache nichts mehr kaputt. Ich werde für immer unsichtbar sein, und du wirst mich nicht mehr hören oder sehen müssen, wenn du nur noch etwas länger bleibst! Bitte!", flehte sie, und er öffnete die Augen. Milchige Tränen rannen ihr durchsichtiges Gesicht hinab. „Du… du kannst Harry sagen, falls du ihn noch mal sehen solltest, ich… ich wäre verschwunden, hätte meinen Frieden gefunden. Dann musste du nie mehr mit ihm reden!"

Irgendwas in seinem Innern schmerzte unter ihren Worten. Gott, sie war so dramatisch. Er seufzte auf.

„Fein", sagte er tonlos. Sie würde für immer verschwinden, wenn er noch ein wenig länger blieb. Er wandte sich zu Potter um.

„Wie geht es dir und Ginny?", wiederholte Draco tonlos, was sie sagte. Potter zögerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sich auf die Tribünen setzte und ihn nicht mehr ansah. Draco tat es ihm nach einem kurzen Moment des Widerwillens gleich.

„Gut, es… geht uns gut. Wir… wohnen zusammen. Wir… sind verlobt", schloss er, und Draco wusste, es war Potter unangenehm. Aber Draco beschloss, nicht zuzuhören und einfach nur ihre Worte wiederzugeben. Immerhin bekam er am Ende, was er wollte! Sie würde verschwinden!

„Glückwunsch", sagte er knapp. „Sie sagt: Irgendwer gestorben, den wir kennen?", wiederholte er ihre Worte, und kurz flackerte etwas über Potters Gesicht. Er schien nicht zu wissen, wohin er blicken sollte. Draco verdrehte die Augen, griff in sein Jackett und warf ihr eine mobile Feder zu. Sie fing sie reflexartig auf.

„Da ist sie. Dann kannst du… sie ansehen", sagte er gepresst. Potter betrachtete die Feder, denn er konnte sie ja nicht sehen.

„Fred ist tot", flüsterte er. Granger schwieg mit geschlossenen Augen. „Tonks und Lupin. Deine… Eltern", fügte Potter leiser hinzu. Er wandte sich an ihn. „Ist sie…-"

„-sie weiß es. McGonagall hat es ihr schon gesagt", erklärte Draco unbeteiligt.

„Ok… ähm… ein paar weitere Schüler. Die Creevey-Brüder", sagte er gepresst, und Granger schluchzte auf. Draco wartete, dass sie etwas sagte. „Wir sollten zu Ron", sagte Potter plötzlich. Granger öffnete die Augen, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es Potter, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nicht-"

„-bitte", flüsterte sie. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Lust, deinen Übersetzer zu spielen! Wer sagt mir, dass er mich nicht umbringen wird?", knurrte Draco, aber Potter räusperte sich.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach Potter, und Draco verzog den Mund.

„Wenn ich mich verabschieden muss, dann muss ich meine Freunde sehen", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Bitte, Draco. Bitte", sagte sie und sah ihn an. Merlin, noch mal!

„Ich muss zurück ins Büro", erklärte er ausweichend.

„Dann heute Abend? Im Fuchsbau", unterbrach ihn Potter.

Im Fuchsbau… in dem Stall, den die Weasleys ein Zuhause nannten?! War Potter wahnsinnig geworden? Aber er wirkte ziemlich ernst und nüchtern. Wieder sah sie ihn flehend an, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Schön, meinetwegen. Bestellt meinen Grabstein schon mal, Potter", knurrte er, und Granger kam eilig auf ihn zu, und tatsächlich legte sie ihre kühle Hand auf seine. Er zuckte zusammen unter der Berührung.

„Danke", sagte sie, und er sah in ihre dunklen grauen Augen. Er brach den Blickkontakt, denn er wollte einfach nur vergessen! Alles vergessen, und er entzog ihr hastig seine Hand. Das Gefühl war mehr als unangenehm.

Aber nicht so unangenehm wie der Gedanke, dass er in den Fuchsbau gehen musste.

Er hörte Lucius zu, begriff, dass er einen guten Job erledigte hatte, nachdem er bei Mr Crane eine achtzig Prozent höhere Provision rausgeschlagen hatte, als vereinbart, und erhielt von seinem Vater die Möglichkeit, den Job komplett zu übernehmen.

Es machte ihm nicht halb so viel Angst, wie es ihn zufriedenstellte.

Und sie war nicht aufgetaucht. Sie hielt ihr Versprechen, blieb unsichtbar, und er sah sich weniger um, als noch vor einer Stunde.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er würde gleich in den Fuchsbau müssen.

Er hatte sein Wort gegeben.

Und er wusste, wäre der Tag vorüber, würde er sich nicht noch einmal damit quälen müssen. Er könnte sagen, sie wäre verschwunden, und er würde es nicht mal wissen, denn sie würde ihn nicht mehr belästigen! Sie wäre unsichtbar, und er könnte sein Leben endlich weiterleben!

„Wieso isst du nicht?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter, die immer noch leicht beleidigt wirkte, aber nicht mehr so zornig wie heute Morgen.

„Ich… keinen Hunger", murmelte er knapp.

„Wahrscheinlich ist ihm die Verantwortung von heute gut bekommen", warf sein Vater ein, und wüsste Draco es nicht besser, könnte er meinen, dass Lucius stolz auf ihn war.

Auf etwas, was… Granger getan hatte. Er verdrängt den Gedanken. Er würde mehr lernen müssen, denn sie wäre nicht immer da, um ihm zu helfen. Ja. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich heute geholfen. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken.

„Darf ich aufstehen?", fragte er, mehr der Form halber, und seine Mutter nickte schließlich. „Ich… bin spazieren", kündigte er an, aber sein Eltern sprachen bereits wieder über belanglose Festivitäten, die anstanden.

Er griff sich den Mantel vom Haken und verließ das Haus. Er nahm an, sie folgte ihm, aber sie zeigte sich nicht. Er könnte sich daran wieder sehr gut und sehr leicht gewöhnen, das wusste er! Er apparierte ohne Ankündigung.

Und er wusste ungefähr wo das verdammte Weasley-Haus stand. Ungefähr.

Seine Füße schlugen im Matsch auf. Angewidert betrachtete er seine schlammigen Schuhe. Die ein Vermögen gekostet hatten….

„Großartig", murmelte er. „Verflucht großartig."

Er betrachtete den schmalen Feldweg, der zu dem windschiefsten Gebäude führte, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Der Weizen auf den umliegenden Feldern, begann zu wachsen, und vollkommen abgeschieden lag das ärmliche Haus der Weasleys vor ihm.

Er glaubte, sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie neben ihm sichtbar wurde, denn ihr Mund stand vor Verzückung offen, während wieder Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten. Sie ließ die Hand durch den Weizen gleiten, ohne ihn zu berühren, stellte er fest. Ihre Hand glitt einfach durch die Halme hindurch. Auch der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare nicht, wie er es mit seinen tat. Ihre Haare lagen unbewegt lockig ihren Rücken hinab.

Er folgte ihr und vergrub die Hände in seinen Taschen.

Fast hatte er sich schon an ihre Erscheinung gewöhnt. Und wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass sie Frieden mit Potter oder Weasley finden würde. Er würde es nicht tun!

Sie näherten sich dem Haus. Eine riesige Weide wiegte sich träge im Frühlingswind, und es wurde richtig warm, stellte er fest. Der Sommer kam immer schneller.

Sie lenkte ihn ab von seinem gewöhnlichen Umfeld. Er hatte sich heute Abend mit Blaise verabreden wollen, fiel ihm ein. Und Pansy klingelte bestimmt schon bei ihm Sturm, weil er sich gestern auch nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Aber Pansy war nicht unbedingt jemand, mit der seine Zweit gerne verbrachte. Vielleicht lieber als mit Granger, aber… das war ja auch nicht besonders schwer. Granger war ein nervtötender Geist, der ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ!

Mit diesen Gedanken hielten sie vor der Tür inne, und er wartete.

Wartete, dass –

„Erwartest du, dass ich klopfe?", fragte sie ihn still, Aufregung in ihrer Stimme. Und kurz war er verblüfft. Ja, er hatte es erwartet, denn… er hatte hiermit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass er der Dolmetscher hier war, dass er ja alles übernehmen musste. Scheiße. Er dachte an die Ruhe und den Frieden, den er endlich haben würde, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr erscheinen würde und überwand die schiefen Holzstufen.

Er klopfte zögerlich, während er auf der Willkommen-Matte den Schmutz von seinen Füßen trat.

Es war nur noch dieser Abend. Nur noch heute Abend!

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, ehe er Schritte vernahm.

Eine Frau öffnete die Tür. Orangene Haare, ein furchtbares Kleid, selbst gestrickte Wärmer für ihre Handgelenke, und ehe Draco alles Schreckliche tatsächlich aufnehmen konnte, hatte sie ihn in ihre Arm gezogen.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte sie beinahe feierlich, und er war so überrascht über diese Geste, dass seine Glieder steif wurden. Sie roch nach Orangen, nach Tee, nach Keksen, nach… Kindheitserinnerung, die seltsamerweise in seinen Kopf kamen, und von ihrer Umarmung ging eine Wärme aus, die er nicht kannte!

Und die er nicht haben wollte!

Er wich zurück, und stand perplex und beschämt vor der fremden Frau, von der er annahm, dass es sich um Molly Weasley handeln musste.

„Ist sie bei dir, mein Junge?", fragte die Frau so verständnisvoll, dass sein Mund sich verwirrt öffnete. Granger neben ihm strich sich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Sie… sie steht neben mir", murmelte er also, deutete auf den für die Frau scheinbar leeren Platz, und die Augen der Frau nahmen einen eigenartigen Glanz an.

„Hermine, meine liebe! Es ist so schön, dass ihr hier seid! Kommt rein, kommt rein! Meine Liebe, ich habe dir deinen Lieblingstee gekocht. Nicht, dass du ihn trinken kannst, aber vielleicht würdest du ihn gerne riechen?", fragte Molly Weasley, und Granger nickte verstummt neben ihm. „Ich habe mir so oft vorgestellt, dass du wiederkommst! Ich habe dir so viele Dinge zu erzählen! Aber hört mir zu! Ich bin so unhöflich, bitte, bitte! Kommt endlich rein!" Sie wich zur Seite, und zögerlich betrat Draco das fremde, feindliche Haus.

Leider wirkte es überhaupt nicht wie das ungemütliche Haus eines Feindes, stellte er entnervt fest. Nein, es war leider recht gemütlich, trotz der offensichtlichen Armut.

Scheiße. Er folgte Mrs Weasley, und sie führte sie in eine mollig warme Stube.

Der jüngste Sohn erhob sich sofort. Und endlich spürte Draco die Feindseligkeit etwas deutlicher. Der Hass stand Weasley so direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er gar nicht sprechen musste.

Und wieder einmal hatte Draco das ungute Gefühl, dass es neben all seinen Reinblüter Bekannten auch Leute gab, die ihm tatsächlich die Schuld für ein Menschenleben in die Schuhe schoben. Es war ein absolutes Scheißgefühl. Granger neben ihm war absolut nutzlos, denn sie weinte stumme Tränen. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Hey", sagte er also. Potter saß auf der ausgesessenen Couch, daneben die kleine Weasley, einer der Zwillinge auf einem der Sessel, und auf dem anderen saß Mr Weasley.

„Hallo Draco", begrüßte Mr Weasley ihn. „Ein wahrhaft eigenartiges Zusammentreffen", fuhr er ruhig fort. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf in Ermangelung besserer Worte.

Großartig. Wirklich. Scheiße.

Weasley sah ihn an. Und wie er ihn ansah. Draco hatte keine Angst vor Menschen. Er war mit Lucius Malfoy groß geworden. Für gewöhnlich trieb das jedem normalen Menschen jede natürliche Angst von Geburt an aus. Aber Weasley…, der einen Kopf größer war und aussah, als würde er ihn zu gerne umbringen, schaffte es vielleicht ansatzweise, dass er sich noch unwohler fühlte, als sowieso schon. Und er registrierte absurderweise, wie Granger hinter ihm zurückwich, wie sie sich praktisch hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

Sie. Als unsichtbarer Geist. Es war eigenartig. Mehr als das, fand er plötzlich.

„Was tust du?", murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen und wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie wirkte erstaunlich fragil. Und sie weinte immer noch. Er atmete angestrengt aus. „Es reicht mi den Tränen. Du bist wie die Maulende Myrte!", bemerkte er knapp. Zornig wischte sich Grangers Geist über das Gesicht. Es war so seltsam, sie so häufig weinen zu sehen. Ihm gegenüber war sie die letzten Tage nur ätzend gewesen.

„Du bist doch wohl nicht gekommen, weil dich plötzlich die Schuld plagt, oder Malfoy?", fuhr Weasley ihn tatsächlich an. „Ich glaube dir nämlich kein Wort", fuhr er zorniger fort. Draco wandte sich mit erhobener Augenbraue um. Meinte er das ernst? Dachte Weasley wirklich, dass er so dachte? Dass er glaubte, er wäre schuld?! Das hatte er tatsächlich das ganze halbe Jahr nicht ein einziges Mal gedacht. So langsam wunderte er sich, ob er nicht doch so denken sollte?!

„Hallo, Weasley", begrüßte er ihn mehr als gezwungen.

„Du bist hier nicht willkommen! Denk das bloß nicht!" Draco nickte. Damit war er vollkommen einverstanden.

„Ronald!", fuhr ihn seine Mutter an. „Es ist genug. So sprechen wir hier nicht mit Besuch", informierte sie ihn.

„Besuch? Mum, Malfoy ist _kein_ Besuch! Er hat sie umgebracht!", knurrte Weasley, und Draco machte ein empörtes Geräusch.

„Das habe ich nicht getan!", widersprach er heftig.

„Ach nein? Wärst du nicht da, dann wäre sie noch hier!", schrie Weasley praktisch, und Draco überlegte, ob er sofort wieder gehen sollte, und ob das für Granger ausreichte, ihn nie mehr zu belästigen. Er war immerhin hier her gekommen. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wie lange er bleiben musste, oder über was er reden sollte.

„So ist es nicht, Ron", murmelte sie hinter seinem Rücken und kam nach vorn. Weasley hörte sie natürlich nicht. „Sag es ihm!", forderte sie ihn mit einem Nicken auf. Dracoe verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie sagt, so war es nicht, Weasley", wiederholte er. Weasley ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Oh natürlich würde sie so etwas sagen, oder Malfoy? Hermines Geist, den praktischerweise nur du sehen kannst?", fuhr er ihn wieder an, und Draco schüttelte freudlos den Kopf.

„Du hast eine kranke, verdrehte Fantasie, Weasley! Denkst du ernsthaft, ich denke es mir aus? Ich bilde mir einen Geist ein und treibe es auch noch so weit, hier aufzukreuzen? Hier? Ausgerechnet?!", erwiderte er, nicht minder unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte ihn retten, Ron", flüsterte Hermine.

„Was?" Draco sah sie an.

„Sag es ihm", wiederholte sie.

„Was soll ich ihm sagen? Dass du es wolltest? Granger, ich bitte dich!", knurrte er.

„Sag ihren Namen nicht!", donnerte Weasleys Stimme plötzlich und er stürzte sich auf ihn. Ohne Warnung. Ohne, dass Draco reagieren konnte. Scheiße. Blöde Idee. Blödes Schlammblut! Aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht abschließen, denn Weasley Faust krachte in sein Gesicht, so dass er bunte Sterne tanzen sah. Der Boden kam ihm entgegen, und kurz war er orientierungslos.

„Ronald! Genug! Du schlägst niemanden hier in diesem Wohnzimmer! Draco, alles in Ordnung?" Mrs Weasley hatte sich hastig neben ihn gekniet, strich über seinen Rücken, und Draco schüttelte die bunten Punkte aus seinem Fokus.

„Ganz schlecht Idee!", knurrte Draco jetzt, während er Mrs Weasleys Hand von sich schob und langsam auf die Beine kam. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Weasleys.

„Alles ok?", fragte Granger vorsichtig, die sich neben ihn gekauert hatte. Er fixierte sie kurz. Ihr blasses Gesicht, ihre verweinten Augen. Das Objekt seines Hasses.

„Nein, Granger. Es ist nicht ok", informierte er sie gefährlich ruhig. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Dass sich jemand bei den Weasleys nicht automatisch wie zuhause fühlt? Dass es nicht ok ist? Dass ich keine Lust mehr auf diese Scheiße habe?", schrie er sie an, und sie zuckte zusammen. Er lachte auf. „Was? Angst vor mir? Granger, du bist ein verfluchter Geist! Du brauchst keine Angst vor gar nichts zu haben, Merlin noch mal!", ergänzte er außer sich und rieb sich über seine schmerzenden Gesichtshälfte.

„Ich… es tut mir…"

„Nein!", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Lass es uns abkürzen, ok? Ich bin hier, ich wurde nieder geschlagen, also warum nicht noch ein nettes Gespräch mit dem Wahnsinnigen hinterher?" Er wandte sich wieder an Weasley.

„Es ist mir scheiß egal, was du denkst. Ob du glaubst, dass ich ihren Geist dabei habe, ob du glaubst, dass ich ihn erfunden habe, es ist mir egal. Denn ich habe ihr gesagt, ich komme hierher. Und das habe ich getan. Und wenn du die Gelegenheit ungenutzt lassen möchtest, dich auszutauschen, dann ist mir auch das recht!", knurrte er.

„Wie sieht sie aus?", wollte die kleine Weasley plötzlich wissen, und kam näher. Sie starrte auf die Stelle neben ihn, wo sie Granger vermutete.

„Wie… sie aussieht?", wiederholte Draco verwirrt und betrachtete Granger entnervt. „Na ja, sie weint eine Menge. Ansonsten… lange Haare – alles ziemlich grau in grau", erwiderte er. „Und sie kann Dinge bewegen. Also, wieso hebst du nicht irgendwas hoch?"

„Kann sie Menschen berühren?", fragte die kleine Weasley gespannt, und Draco zuckte die Achseln.

„Bisher nur mich", sagte er.

„Was?", mischte sich Potter ein. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich… sie… sie hat mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst", erklärte er schließlich.

„Weswegen?", fragte die kleine Weasley sofort. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Geister können das für gewöhnlich nicht", bemerkte Mrs Weasley nachdenklich, während sie ihn betrachtete.

„Gut, dass sie es getan hat", sagte Weasley grimmig. „Verdient hast du es bestimmt", murmelte er. Draco ersparte sich den Kommentar. Und er war froh, dass niemand Granger hören konnte.

„Dann glaubst du mir also?", entfuhr es Draco plötzlich spöttisch.

„Ich… glaube dir gar nichts, aber…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass sie meine Brille hochgehoben hat", erklärte Potter schließlich.

„Granger, bitte", bemerkte Draco jetzt knapp. Sie sah sich um. Dann ging sie zum Tisch und griff nach der Teetasse. Er bemerkte, dass sie mehr Anstrengung aufwenden musste, um sie hochzuheben, aber sie schaffte es dennoch. Voller Ehrfurcht betrachteten die Weasleys das Geschehen.

„Frag Ron, ob er sich an den Horkrux erinnert, den er zerstört hat!" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Frag ihn!", wiederholte sie.

„Merlin…" Draco hob den Blick zu Weasleys hässlicher Visage. Er hasste ihn. Hasste ihn einfach. „Weasley, erinnerst du dich an den Horkrux, den du zerstörst hast?" Und Weasley starrte ihn an.

„Was?"

Und wahrscheinlich wäre es im Moment besser zu wiederholen, was Granger ihm sagte. Also wiederholte er die Worte. Er spürte einen pochenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und ziemliche Wut in seinem Bauch. Granger holte aus, und Draco wiederholte, so schnell er konnte.

„Dass du gesehen hast, wie sie und Potter zusammen sind? Dass sie sich in Bellatrix verwandelt hat, aber es aufgeflogen ist, weil sie den richtigen Zauberstab benutzt hat? Dass…" Kurz verfingen sich seine Gedanken. _Was_? Aber er sprach bereits weiter. „Hagrids Bruder… er konnte ihren Namen nicht sagen und hat sie…? Wie?" Er sah sie mit erhobener Braue an. Das meinte sie nicht ernst….

„Hermine", sagte Weasley tonlos.

„Ja", bestätigte Malfoy heiser. „Ahem… der Troll auf dem Mädchenklo im ersten Jahr? Du hast ihm-"

„Hör auf!", unterbrach ihn Weasley rau. „Hör auf zu reden!" Und Draco sah es. Eine Träne rang sich aus Weasleys Augenwinkel, und zornig wischte der rothaarige Riese sie weg. „Es kann nicht sein!", flüstert er kopfschüttelnd. Draco wartete. Ihm wäre es auch lieber, wenn es nicht wahr wäre. „Du… du hast all diese Sachen irgendwie rausgefunden! Von irgendwem erfahren!", fuhr Weasley fort.

„Wirklich? Und warum? Was genau bringen mir solche sinnlosen Informationen?", wollte Draco gereizt wissen, und schon wieder kam Weasley auf ihn zu.

„Sie sind nicht sinnlos!", schrie er aufgebracht, und es kristallisierte sich jetzt für ihn heraus. Weasley liebte Granger! „Wag es nicht, so etwas zu sagen, du widerliches Frettchen!", zischte Weasley und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Ronald!" Mrs Weasley zerrte ihren Sohn von ihm weg. Endlich!

„Wo bist du, Hermine? Wo warst du? Bist du…?" Ginny Weasley schien nicht recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Und Granger neben ihm schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", flüsterte sie.

Draco atmete genervt aus. „Sie weiß es nicht", wiederholte er die Worte.

„Sagt sie das?", vergewisserte sich die kleine Weasley und er konnte nicht anders als unterdrückt zu fluchen.

„Nein, ich denke es mir aus, verflucht!", knurrte er ihr zu, und diese sah ihn verletzt an. Es war zu schwer. „Granger, wie lange noch?", fragte er jetzt direkt. Und Grangers Augen wurden groß.

„Nein, ich… bitte, lass uns noch nicht gehen!", flehte sie wieder, und er stöhnte auf.

„Sie glauben es ohnehin nicht!", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich denke, ich war lang genug hier! Ich denke, ich habe alles ausgenutzt, was das Weasley-Wunderland zu bieten hat, oder nicht?", entgegnete er. „Ich habe ein blaues Auge! Und interessanterweise nur wegen dir, Granger! Ok? Reicht es jetzt? Was sollen wir hier? Niemand kann dich sehen! Niemand!", schrie er. „Und ich habe keine Lust mehr! Du vermisst Potter? Du vermisst Weasley? Du musst drüber weg kommen!", schloss er zornig, und ihr Ausdruck war… war… - Draco wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, es fühlte sich nicht gerade gut an.

„Es ist nur ein kurzer Besuch, Malfoy! Nur ein Besuch!", wiederholte sie tonlos.

„Ja, Granger! Und was soll ich machen? Sieh dich um!", befahl er zweifelnd. Ihre Gestalt wirkte unentschlossen, sie biss sich auf die graue Unterlippe, und er konnte nicht mehr. Er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, aber ihre Hand umfasste sein Handgelenk, und hielt ihn auf. Er hasste es, wenn sie es tat. „Hör auf, mich zu berühren!", knurrte er.

„Bitte, lass uns noch bleiben nur eine-"

„-oh Merlin!", entfuhr es Weasley jetzt und er kam näher. „Hermine?", rief er ungläubig, und Granger wich erschrocken zurück. „Ich… ich hab sie gehört! Ich…!" Auch die anderen waren näher gekommen.

„Ich auch! Sie war… sie war hier! Ihre Stimme, ich…!" Potter stand neben ihm, sowie alle anderen Weasleys.

„Sie können mich hören?", flüsterte Granger wieder dicht hinter ihm, und ihm kam ein verflucht beschissener Gedanke.

„Anscheinend nicht mehr", erwiderte er ruhig. „Also… sie können dich hören, wenn du mich berührst", schloss er bitter. „Wenn das nicht großartig ist", fügte er knapp hinzu. Aber… es bedeutete zumindest eins: Er war nicht wahnsinnig. Granger kam wieder näher. Sie streckte seine Hand nach seiner aus, und sah ihn flehend an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. Es durchkreuzte seine Pläne immens.

„Granger-"

„-bitte, Draco", flüsterte sie, und wenn sie nur noch eine Träne weinen würde, dann würde er sie erwürgen.

Und er ergriff ihre Hand.

Sie war kühl. Und sehr schmal. Es fühlte sich unnatürlich an. So völlig falsch.

„Harry?", sagte Granger, und Potter zuckte zusammen.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es ihm. Weasley kam noch näher.

„Ich… bin hier", sagte sie leise. Fest hielt sie seine Hand umschlossen, und er war dankbar, nicht mehr reden zu müssen. Er glaubte langsam, Granger Geist entwickelte sich weiter. Und wenn die Leute jetzt schon ihre Stimme hören konnten, dann… würde es bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis ihr Körper wieder Gestalt annahm, und… vielleicht war das der Weg! Vielleicht bekam sie erst ihre Stimme wieder, dann ihren Körper, und dann würde sie verschwinden!

Es war fast so etwas wie Hoffnung. Und Draco starrte hinab auf ihre verbundenen Hände.

Es war seltsam. Granger Berührung fühlte sich nicht durchsichtig, nicht anders an. Sie war kühler, aber… ihre Haut fühlte sich an, wie Haut. Wenn er ihre Hand fester hielt, dann bewegten sich ihre Muskeln, als wären sie echt. Sie kam ihm ganz und gar nicht durchsichtig vor. Würde er die Augen wäre es, als würde er tatsächlich ihre Hand halten!

Und sie erzählte. Sie erzählte von der Dunkelheit, der Kälte, ihrer Angst. Und dass sie endlich eine Stimme zu haben schien, schien es leichter zu machen. Die Weasleys boten ihm einen Platz auf der Couch an, damit sie nicht stehen mussten, und er kam sich vor wie eine seltsame Hälfte eines gruseligen Pärchens, denn jetzt saß er auf der Couch der Weasley, mit Grangers Hand in seiner, und er lauschte ihren Worten, zumindest dankbar, nicht selber sprechen zu müssen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

**_~ Black flies on the windowsill  
>That we are to hold<br>Comfort came against my will  
>And every story must grow old ~<em>**

Es war dunkel draußen. Sie war schon heiser vom Sprechen! Aber sie wollte nicht aufhören. Sie spürte, wie sie müde wurde, wie schnell ihre Energie schwand, und dass sie seine Hand nicht die ganze Nacht lang würde halten können. Aber sie wollte so dringend. Er saß ruhig neben ihr auf der Couch, unterbrach sie nicht, zwang sie nicht, ihn loszulassen und zwang sie nicht, zu gehen.

Und sie wusste, was sie ihm versprochen hatte! Aber wenn das eine Möglichkeit war, mit ihren Freunden zu sprechen! Wenn das hier… ihre Chance war mit der Außenwelt in Kontakt zu treten, dann wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihr Versprechen halten konnte. Und sie nahm an, auch Draco wusste das.

Er wirkte nicht glücklich darüber, ihre Hand seit über neunzig Minuten zu halten, während sie erzählte, an was sie sich noch erinnerte. Was nicht besonders viel war.

Deswegen hatte sie Harry und Ron nach ihren Berufen gefragt, nach den Dingen, die sie getan hatten, aber jetzt sah Harry sehr ernst auf Malfoys Hand. Er konnte sie ja nicht ansehen. Leider nicht! Und sie wünschte sich, sie wäre Harrys Geist. Oder Rons! Und nicht Malfoys. Nur nicht Malfoys!

„Hermine, wieso hast du ihn gerettet?", fragte er, und sie spürte, wie Malfoy aus seiner Starre erwachte und seine Hand in ihrer zuckte. Er hatte eine sehr warme Hand, im Vergleich zu ihrer. Und wieder fühlte sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie tot war! Sie hatte es beinahe schon vergessen, hätte fast zugegriffen, als Molly ihnen geschmierte Brote auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Wieso?", wiederholte sie Harrys Worte, und Harry nickte. Alle anderen schwiegen gebannt. „Harry, wenn du sehen würdest, wie jemand anderes einen Todesfluch auf jemanden richtet und dieser weiß nichts davon, weil er es nicht sieht – würdest du es nicht verhindern wollen?", fragte sie ruhig, und Malfoy sah sie an. Sie spürte seinen Blick seit einer Weile immer wieder über ihr Gesicht wandern.

„Ich…", begann Harry ratlos, und Hermine merkte, wie Malfoys Gesicht bitterer wurde. Sie wusste, was Harry sagen wollte. Bei Malfoy hätte er eine Ausnahme gemacht.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so gehandelt habe, Harry. Ich… konnte einfach nicht zusehen! Ich wusste, ich… hätte mir nicht verziehen, wäre jemand an diesem Fluch gestorben, wenn ich wüsste, ich hätte es verhindern können!"

„Aber ausgerechnet mit deinem Leben?", flüsterte Harry, und Draco senkte den Blick wieder.

„Mit was sonst, Harry?", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Bereust du es?", fragte Ron, der seit einer Weile erstaunlich still geworden war.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt, aber Ron hob demonstrativ die Hand und richtete sie auf Malfoy.

„Was wohl? Bereust du es, dass du ihn gerettet hast!", wiederholte Ron, und Hermine dachte nach. Sie wusste es nicht wirklich. Malfoy war nichts anderes als grausam zu ihr. So grausam wie er schon immer zu ihr gewesen war, auch als sie noch gelebt hatte. „Hermine?", unterbrach Ron ungeduldig ihre Gedanken, und Malfoys Gesicht war so angespannt, er wirkte müde und alt, und sie wusste, sie hatte ihn die gesamte Nacht nicht schlafen lassen, hatte ihn gezwungen, mit ihr herzukommen, hatte gedroht, seinem Vater einen Dolch durch den Kopf fahren zu lassen, und sie seufzte auf.

„Ich bereue es nicht, ein Leben gerettet zu haben, Ronald", sagte sie ernst.

„Aber seins?", fragte er sofort, und Malfoy ließ ihre Hand los, während er sich erhob.

„Es ist spät", sagte er knapp, und sie erhob sich ebenfalls, und wusste, sie hatte wieder keine Stimme mehr. Sie hatte gar nichts mehr. „Ich werde gehen", erklärte er.

„Kommst du wieder?", stellte Ginny die viel wichtigere Frage, und Hermine sah, wie viel Qual es ihm bereitete hier zu sein. Hier zu sitzen und sich anhören zu müssen, dass er statt ihrer hätte sterben sollen. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie wartete, dass er antwortete.

Er hob den Blick zu ihr. Ausdruckslos und müde. Und sie wusste, Draco Malfoy hatte ihr heute einen echten Gefallen getan. Gezwungenermaßen, aber er hätte nicht solange mit ihr bleiben müssen. Er hätte ihre Hand nicht solange halten müssen, hätte ihr nicht so lange eine Stimme schenken können, aber er hatte es getan.

„Willst du wiederkommen?", fragte er tatsächlich. „Findest du… deinen Frieden hier? In diesem Haus?", erkundigte er sich langsam, und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als hier zu sein, aber… sie fühlte sich nicht anders als heute Morgen. Oder gestern Nacht.

Aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Er hatte ihr einen Gefallen getan, und sie war ohnehin tot. Ob sie nun Frieden fand oder nicht. Sie verdrängte die Tränen, die sie spürte.

„Ja, ich… fühle mich schon viel freier. Anders, als vorher", log sie einfach. „Wenn wir… noch einmal wiederkommen könnten?", bat sie still, und er nickte nur.

„Ja, wir kommen wieder", sagte er zu Ginny gewandt. Und Ginny umarmte Draco Malfoy heftig. Damit hätte Hermine auf gar keinen Fall mehr gerechnet. Aber auch Molly umarmte Draco, und er ließ es steif über sich ergehen.

Er wurde zur Tür gebracht, und Ron sagte nichts zum Abschied, blieb im Wohnzimmer zurück, aber Harry nickte.

„Danke, Draco", sagte er still. „Ohne dich würde wir nicht noch mal mit ihr reden können. Ich danke dir dafür", ergänzte er traurig.

Draco nickte nur, und alle verabschiedeten sich von ihr, und dann standen sie wieder draußen vor dem Fuchsbau in absoluter Dunkelheit. Sie spürte allerdings nichts von der Kälte, während er seinen Mantel enger um sich zog.

„Danke", flüsterte auch sie.

„Lässt du mich heute schlafen?", war alles, was er sie noch fragte, und er sah sie nicht mehr an.

„Ja", versprach sie tonlos und machte sich unsichtbar. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie noch länger sehen wollte. Und sie tat ihm den Gefallen. Er apparierte und sie folgte ihm. Er ging ins Haus, sie kam mit. Seine Eltern fragten nicht, wo er gewesen war. Sie saßen in der riesigen Halle, lasen, tranken Brandy, und blickten nicht mal auf, als er die langen Stufen nach oben schritt.

In sein Zimmer.

Sie wartete in seinem Schlafzimmer, während er sich wusch, sich Zähne putzte, sein blaues Auge heilte und zu seinem lädierten Bett taumelte. Er zog sein Jackett aus, hängte es über seine Stuhllehne, stieg aus seiner Hose, streifte sein Hemd seine Arme hinab und stieg mit nichts weiter als seiner Shorts ins Bett, deckte sich zu und löschte das Licht.

Sie hörte, wie er nahezu augenblicklich einschlief.

Lautlos setzte sie sich neben ihn.

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es wirkte so müde, aber auch so unschuldig, jetzt, wo er eingeschlafen war. Sie war seit vier Tagen bei ihm. Und sie wusste noch immer nicht, warum. Sie fühlte sich so alleine. Das Gefühl der Leere war so unerträglich, und gestern hatte sie sich ansatzweise lebendig gefühlt, als sie sein Zimmer in Chaos gestürzt hatte. Und sie vermisste Harry und Ron! Sie vermisst Ginny und die Weasleys. Ihre Eltern waren nicht mehr da, und sie war verdammt bei Draco Malfoy zu sein.

Aber… er hatte ihr heute geholfen. Er hatte heute etwas für sie getan. Nicht besonders viel, wenn sie ehrlich war, aber… er hatte es versucht.

Und sie spürte, wie es sie zu sehr anstrengte unsichtbar zu sein. Aber er war ohnehin schon eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, legte sie sich neben ihn, in sein Kingsize-Bett. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf das zweite Kopfkissen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was durch ihren Kopf gegangen war, als sie ihn damals gerettet hatte.

Sie sah in sein Gesicht und hätte nicht erwartet, ihn überhaupt noch einmal wiederzusehen. Oder irgendjemand sonst, wenn sie schon darüber nachdachte.

Er machte ein Geräusch im Schlaf, murmelte etwas und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht blickte nun mit geschlossenen Augen direkt in ihre Richtung, und sie konzentrierte sich, um die Hand zu heben, und abwesend mit ihren Fingern eine blonde Strähne aus seiner Stirn zu streichen. Er schlief tief genug, dass er nicht einmal zusammen zuckte.

Seine Haare waren dicht, stellte sie fest, als sie die Strähne auf seinen Kopf zurücklegte und fuhr mit den Fingern sanft durch seine weichen Haare. Im Dunkeln wirkten sie wie glänzendes Silber. Ihre Hand wirkte so durchscheinend Grau. So grau wie in den letzten Tagen. Sie konnte sich kaum daran gewöhnen so farblos zu sein.

Langsam strichen ihre Knöchel über seine hohen Wangenknochen. Seine Haut war unglaublich samten und warm unter ihren Fingern. Sie erkannte die Schwellung noch durch den Heilungszauber. Ron hatte ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. Zart berührte sie die Schwellung. Ihr fehlte die Wärme.

Sie merkte wie sein Atem ruhig geworden war.

Aber sie gefror in der Bewegung, als er die grauen Augen plötzlich aufschlug. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und blinzelte überrascht.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er, nicht so wütend, wie sie geglaubt hatte, dass seine Stimme klingen würde, nach einer solchen Aktion.

„Ich… nichts", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich schlafen lassen?", erkundigte er sich rau. Richtig, sie erinnerte sich. Sie hielt ihn schon wieder wach!

Seine Augen betrachteten sie.

„Tut… tut mir leid", hauchte sie und legte sich auf den Rücken. Wahrscheinlich war sie in seinem Bett nicht einmal willkommen. Natürlich nicht. „Mir… war kalt", murmelte sie tonlos.

„Du bist ein Geist", erwiderte er lakonisch. Sie blickte starr nach oben an seine Decke.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie nur.

„Wieso fasst du mich an, wenn ich im Bett liege?", fragte er jetzt, und sie antwortete ohne zu überlegen.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst", sagte sie und bereute es sofort.

„Und das rechtfertigt was?", wollte er knapp wissen, und sie hätte schwören können, wäre sie noch lebendig, wäre sie jetzt rot geworden.

„Ich… nein. Ich… tut mir leid. Ich war bloß…" Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf.

„Und du hast jetzt vor, hier liegen zu bleiben?", fuhr er fort, und sie konnte den Ton seiner Stimme nicht deuten.

„Ich… stört es dich?", fragte sie schließlich und wusste, mehr als sie aus dem Bett scheuchen konnte er nicht. Sie wusste selber, wie verrückt es war, dass sie ihn so etwas fragte. Aber er atmete lediglich aus.

„Fass mich nicht mehr an", sagte er nur und schloss die Augen wieder. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das hieß, dass sie hier bleiben durfte. Aber er hatte nichts Gegenteiliges gesagt. Wieder sah sie in sein Gesicht. Und er öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Granger", begann er ruhig, „könntest du mich _nicht_ ansehen?", erkundigte er sich eisig, und sie wusste selber nicht, weshalb sie sich heute Nacht so seltsam verhielt. Vielleicht, weil sie durch sein Berührung mit Menschen sprechen konnte. Vielleicht, weil… sie ihre Stimme wieder hatte, wenn er ihre Hand hielt.

„Ich habe Angst, Malfoy", sagte sie plötzlich, ohne dass sie es vorgehabt hatte. Und er runzelte die Stirn, während er sich auf seinen Ellbogen stützte.

„Ist das dein ernst?", fragte er gähnend und sah sie an. Sie nickte langsam. „Vor was? Gestorben bist du schon", fuhr er fort, und anscheinend hatte er gemerkt, wie taktlos diese Aussage gewesen war. Ihr Blick senkte sich. Ja, sie war gestorben. Und sie erinnerte sich an nichts mehr. An gar nichts mehr danach.

„Ich… habe das nicht so gemeint." Und sie sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Ja? Seit wann meinst du irgendwas nicht so, wie du es sagst?", wollte sie bitter von ihm wissen.

„Ich bin wirklich müde, Granger. Und an dieser Tatsache bist du mehr als nur beteiligt", erinnerte er sie. „Also, so wie ich es sehe, kann dir nichts Schlimmes mehr passieren", korrigierte er sich. „Du könntest abschließen. Weiter wandern. Frieden finden, oder wie es McGonagall nennt", erklärte er achselzuckend. „Das ist es doch, was du willst", schloss er, und sie schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf.

Er sah sie an. „Das ist es nicht? Was dann? Willst du mich auf immer nerven?", wollte er wissen, fuhr sich durch die Haare, die nun verstrubbelt auf seinem Kopf lagen, und er hob gereizt wieder den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich… es fühlt sich einfach nicht so an, als wäre ich hier, um… meinen Frieden zu finden. Ich… habe das Gefühl als… müsste ich… etwas anderes finden", sagte sie langsam.

„Und was wäre das?", wollte er entnervt wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Einen… Weg zurück?", schlug sie vage vor, und er atmete resignierend aus.

„Es gibt keinen Weg zurück", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Weißt du das sicher?" Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Ich bin kaum ein Architekt, Granger. Das heißt, ich kann kaum magische Häuser bauen. Also nein, ich habe keine Ahnung vom Leben nach dem Tod oder von Mitteln und Wegen wieder zurückzukommen. Aber ich glaube, es ist nicht möglich", stellte er einfach fest.

Sie nickte nur. Dann richtete sie sich auf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Hast du jemals an mich gedacht? Danach?", fragte sie jetzt, denn sie suchte nach Erklärungen. Nach Wegen. Nach einem Grund, weswegen sie ausgerechnet bei ihm gelandet war.

Er zögerte kurz, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Zumindest nicht, dass ich mich daran erinnern kann." Sie runzelte die Stirn über seine Worte.

„Malfoy, ich rette dir dein scheiß Leben, und denkst nicht mit einer einzigen Sekunde an mich?", wollte sie plötzlich zorniger wissen, aber auch er schien nicht in der Stimmung für freundliche Worte zu sein.

„Granger, was wird das? Ich habe mir heute den Arsch für dich aufgerissen! Ich habe mich beleidigen und schlagen lassen, damit du mit deinen Armleuchtern reden konntest!", knurrte er. „Jetzt liegst du in meinem Bett, fasst mich an, und willst von mir wissen, warum ich in den letzten Monaten nicht an dich gedacht habe? Es war mir einfach nicht so wichtig, ok?"

Sie erhob sich fließend. „Nicht so wichtig?", wiederholte sie. „Dass du überlebt hast?"

„Nein, dass du mich gerettet hast!", gab er zornig zurück und fluchte unterdrückt.

„Mit anderen Worten ist es dir also komplett egal, dass ich gestorben bin", schloss sie bitter und war zu seinem Fenster gegangen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen brannten. Alle anderen weinten um sie. Alle anderen vermissten sie, errichteten ihr Denkmäler! Und ausgerechnet der arrogante Mistkerl, den sie gerettet hatte, hatte nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken für sie übrig gehabt!

Und er sagte gar nichts! Das Arschloch sagte gar nichts!

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, und sie hörte, wie er aufstand. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte in die Nacht. Er stand hinter ihr.

„Was hast du von mir erwartet, Granger?"

Sie spürte die heiße Wut, als sie sich umwandte.

„Was ich von dir erwartet habe? Ganz ehrlich? Absolut gar nichts, du scheiß Arschloch!", entfuhr es ihr heiser. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in dieser Nacht in mich gefahren ist! Dass ich auch nur darüber nachgedacht habe, es gäbe einen guten Grund, dich zu retten! Wahrscheinlich hatte ich gedacht, wäre es umgekehrt, hättest du auch so gehandelt!", fuhr sie kopfschüttelnd fort. „Weißt du, wäre es umgekehrt, ich hätte keinen Tag verstreichen lassen, an dem ich Gott nicht für Draco Malfoy gedankt hätte, dem ich mein Leben zu verdanke habe", flüsterte sie und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Du denkst, ich würde jeden Abend vor meinem Bett knien und dankbar sein, dass das Schlammblut den Todesser gerettet hat?", entfuhr es ihm beinahe spöttisch, und eine Träne rann über ihre Wange, so heiß, dass es sie fast erschrak. Sie hob die Hand zu ihrer Wange, denn sie spürte die Hitze der Träne! Nur dieser einen Träne. Alle anderen waren genauso kühl wie ihre Haut. Nur diese eine Träne rann in einer heißen Spur ihre Wange hinab.

Sie wischte sie erbarmungslos fort.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Granger", endete er resignierend. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne schlafen", ergänzte er, und sie hörte, wie er sich wieder hinlegte.

Mit aller Macht verließ sie sein Zimmer, ließ ihren Körper einfach durch seine Tür gleiten, schritt lautlos den Flur entlang, die Treppe hinab und spürte, mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von ihm entfernte, einen Schmerz durch ihren Körper fahren. Aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Es war ihr egal, was sie für Schmerzen empfand, wenn sie von ihm fort war! Sie durchschritt die stille Halle, glitt durch die Verandatür auf die große Terrasse, schritt durch den weitläufigen Garten, Schritt um Schritt, entfernte sich immer weiter, bis sie das Haus kaum noch sehen konnte, und bevor sie den Zaun erreichte, flammte vor ihren Füßen der Boden auf.

Erschrocken sprang sie zurück, ging kampfbereit in die Hocke und atmete heftig.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagte eine Gestalt, die aus dem Nebel der Grashalme empor stieg. Ein scheußlicher Wasserspeier, mit krummen Hörnern, einer zischelnden Zunge und einem sehnigen Körper mit Beinen einer Ziegen und lagen klauenartigen Fingern formte sich direkt vor ihr.

Er schüttelte ein langes Pergament auf, und seine Finger schlossen sich in der Luft um eine lange schneeweiße Feder, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.

„Sie wollen aus dem Vertrag aussteigen?", vergewisserte er sich, die Feder schon aufs Pergament gesetzt.

„Was?", flüsterte sie panisch, aber der Wasserspeier beäugte sie mit beinahe gierigen Augen.

„Ihr Vertrag. Er ist nichtig? Sie haben sich entfernt", erläuterte der Wasserspeier mit giftig roten Augen.

„Entfernt? Von…?" Sie starrte ihn an. Aber es wurde ihr bewusst. Von Malfoy! Sie hatte sich von Malfoy entfernt! War das der Vertrag? War sie an ihn gebunden, weil sie ihn gerettet hatte? Sie starrte den Wasserspeier an. „Ich habe einen Vertrag mit wem?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen, und der Wasserspeier verdrehte entnervt die Augen, während er das Pergament sinken ließ.

„Jedes Mal dasselbe", knurrte er unterdrückt. „Der Vertrag gilt bis zur Sonnenwende, wenn Sie sich vorher entfernen, heben Sie ihn selber auf", erklärte er.

Bis zur Sonnenwende?! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann das war, aber dem Wetter nach zu urteilen, würde der Frühling bestimmt bald vom Sommer abgelöst werden.

„Einen Vertrag mit wem?", fragte sie erneut, mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Dem Tod", erwiderte der Wasserspeier lächelnd.

Hermine stockte der unnötige Atem.

Was…?!

Sie hatte einen Vertrag mit dem Tod gemacht? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen! Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein! Was für einen Vertrag hatte sie gemacht? Aber sie nahm an, sie würde keine Details erfahren. Und der Wasserspeier machte ihr Angst.

„Was passiert zur Sonnenwende?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Der Wasserspeier sah sie an, als wäre sie ein dummes Kind und schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Der Tod bekommt Ihre Seele, Miss Granger", erklärte er, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. „Und eine interessante Seele ist es wohl", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Was bedeutet das?"

Der Wasserspeier wirkte genervter von Frage zu Frage.

„Er sollte den Leuten die Erinnerung einfach nicht nehmen. Dann müsste ich mich nicht mit einem solchen Unsinn herum plagen", knurrte der Wasserspeier haltlos.

„Meine Erinnerung?", rief sie sofort. „Was ist damit? Was habe ich vergessen?"

„Gar nicht, gar nichts", korrigierte er sich hastig. „Wenn Sie Ihre Seele an den Tod überschrieben haben, dann… verbringen Sie ab der Sonnenwende Ihre Ewigkeit an der Seites des Tods", erklärte er schließlich.

„Was heißt das?", schrie sie praktisch.

Der Wasserspeier betrachtete sie gereizt. „Das heißt, Sie erledigen Jobs wie diesen hier", schnappte er, deutete auf sich selber, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was habe ich vergessen? Wie kann ich einen Vertrag unterzeichnet haben und nicht mehr wissen, was darin stand?", rief sie.

„Ich nehme also an, Sie ziehen es vor, bis zur Sonnenwende zu warten, ehe ihre Seele dem Tod gehört?", ignorierte er ihre Frage, rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen, und deutete zurück auf das Haus. „Dann bleiben Sie bitte innerhalb der Grenzen."

„Wann ist Sonnenwende?", rief sie, als der Nebel dichter wurde, und der Wasserspeier an Form verlor. „Wann?", wiederholte sie lauter, aber als sie das nächste Mal blinzelte, hatte sich der Nebel gelegt, und nur noch Morgentau lag über der Wiese.

„Ich muss jemanden finden, der sich mit übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten auskennt", sagte sie, nachdem sie aus dem Nichts vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war, und es störte ihn, dass er nicht mal erschrocken war.

„Was?", fragte er desinteressiert, während sie um den Schreibtisch näher zu ihm kam. Er war schon froh, dass sie noch keinen Tee über seinen Kopf geschüttet hatte, nach ihrem Gespräch gestern Nacht.

„Ich bin gestern gegangen. Ich habe dein Haus verlassen und wollte das Grundstück verlassen."

„Du wolltest gehen?", unterbrach er sie interessiert, aber sie verengte die Augen zornig.

„Malfoy, ich kann dein Leben weiterhin zur Hölle machen, wenn du möchtest, oder du hilfst mir."

„Hm…", sagte er und tat so als würde er überlegen. „Wo ist da der Unterschied?", knurrte er. Sie sahen sich beide kurz zornig an. Aber sie gab nach, anscheinend hatte sie ihm wichtige Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. So wichtig, wie sie bei einem Geist eben sein konnte, überlegte er dumpf.

„Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht gehen", stellte sie fest, und er verlor mit jeder Sekunde das Interesse. „Ein Bote des Todes hat mich aufgehalten, denn anscheinend habe ich einen Vertrag mit dem Tod geschlossen, nachdem ich gestorben bin", schloss sie, und er starrte sie an.

„Du… erwartest jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich das glaube, oder?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Der Tod hat mir meine Erinnerung an den Vertrag genommen, und wenn ich nicht bis…" Sie unterbrach sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das wachsame Interesse in seinen Augen bemerkt.

„Bis wann?", entfuhr es ihm jetzt. „Es gibt eine Deadline, Granger? Heißt das, ich muss dich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit um mich haben? Das heißt es oder? Du lügst nicht? Es gibt einen Vertrag, der besagt, du hast nur eine geringe Zeitspanne, in der du mich nerven kannst? Sag mir nicht, dass meine Gebete erhört worden sind?"

„Ich verliere meine Seele an den Tod und bin auf alle Zeiten verdammt", informierte sie ihn. „Und keine Sorge, ich habe noch Zeit genug, dich zu quälen. Ich habe noch Zeit genug, dich von deinem Vater feuern und enterben zu lassen!", ergänzte sie, aber er lächelte immer noch.

„Weißt du,ich glaube, das stimmt nicht, wenn es dir ein solches Anliegen ist, jemanden zu finden, der dir helfen kann", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Du kommst in die Hölle dafür, weißt du?", sagte sie nur, und er atmete aus.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass ich für dich gestorben bin, und du mir nicht diesen Wunsch erfüllst", erklärte sie, aber er lachte auf.

„Ich habe dich zu Potter gebracht. Ich habe dich zu Weasley gebracht, ich denke, meine Schuldigkeit ist getan", sagte er.

„Was, wenn der Vertrag mit dir zu tun hat?", sagte sie jetzt.

„Welcher Vertrag?"

„Der Vertrag, den ich mit dem Tod geschlossen habe. Überleg doch mal! Ich meine, ich bin bei dir aufgetaucht. Anscheinend ging es doch um dich und mich! Weswegen hätte ich einen Vertrag machen sollen, bei dem es nicht um Harry geht? Oder Ron?" Er sah sie an.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", kürzte er es ab. „Es geht um deine Seele, nicht meine."

„Was ist, wenn ich dich gleich mit verdammt habe?", rief sie jetzt aus. Er überlegte kurz, ehe er sich wieder über seine Arbeit beugte.

„Darauf lasse ich es gerne ankommen", erwiderte er kalt.

Und schließlich kam sie näher zu ihm. Gereizt hob er den Blick.

„Bitte, hilf mir noch dieses eine Mal, Draco", flehte sie, und er sah, wie sehr sie es hasste, ihn anzuflehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst auch nicht mehr zu Harry und Ron", versprach sie. Er wedelte mit der Baugenehmigung vor ihrer Nase.

„Nein, das ist nicht korrekt. Ich muss für den nächsten Monat andauernd ins Stadion, und blöderweise ist zurzeit _keine_ Quidditchsaison, das bedeutet, Potter trainiert hier. In London. Im scheiß Stadion. Ich sehe Potter also so oder so", informierte er sie knapp.

„Bitte, Malfoy!", sagte sie erneut.

„Was? Keine schmackhaften Versprechungen?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und sie schlug mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Es ist das letzte, worum ich dich bitten werde. Komm mit mir zu irgendeiner übersinnlichen Hexe! Irgendeiner Hexe, die sich mit so etwas auskennt!"

„Ich sehe darin keinen Vorteil", informierte er sie mit Bedauern. „Tut mir leid, Granger. Aber vielleicht es so besser. Man geht keinen Handel mit dem Tod ein", fuhr er gelassen fort.

„Wie kannst du so sein?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig.

„Wie?", wollte er desinteressiert wissen, während er die Baugenehmigung abheftete.

„So… so herzlos!", rief sie heiser. „So ein absolutes Arschloch!" Er hob den Blick zu ihrem grauen Gesicht.

„Das wusstest du alles. Was auch immer du für einen bescheuerten Vertrag mit dem Tod gemacht hast, dir musste doch wohl klar gewesen sein, dass bestimmt nichts Gutes dabei rumkommen würde, wenn er mich involviert, oder Granger?", fuhr er sie entnervt an, und betete, die Deadline würde schnell kommen.

„Anscheinend nicht", flüsterte sie. „Anscheinend habe ich dich für einen besseren Menschen gehalten, Malfoy", gab sie zurück.

„Irren ist menschlich, Granger", sagte er lediglich, und sie verschwand vor seinen Augen.

Das hatte eine interessante Wendung genommen. Dann musste er sich nämlich nicht weiter um eine Lösung seines Problems bemühen. Alles würde sich ganz von selber lösen.

Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Ihre Seele wäre verdammt, und er konnte wieder in Ruhe schlafen.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten!

Und jetzt musste er sich um diesen Scheiß hier kümmern. Er würde noch wahnsinnig werden. Aber um ihre Hilfe würde er sie nicht mehr bitten, denn ihre Hilfe kam nur mit einer weiteren Forderung. Und er war froh, Potter und das Wiesel nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Wirklich froh!


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

**_~ I may go with you, where ever you reside,_**

**_Anytime the road looks dimmer_**

**_I'll be your guiding light ~_**

Sie hatte ihn verschont. Er hatte sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, und er war nicht unglücklich darüber. Allerdings hörte er seine Mutter nach sich rufen, als er sich gerade für ein Date fertig machte. Pansy hatte unzählig viele willige Freundinnen. Er hatte beschlossen, Astorias Verlust mit einer neuen Bekanntschaft zu feiern.

Er verließ das Zimmer in seiner besten beigen Stoffhose, einem hellen Pullover, und der gestärkte Kragen seines schneeweißen Hemds duftete noch vom Bügeln. Er hatte den Elfen die Sachen praktisch unter den Händen weggezogen. Denn er würde zu spät kommen.

Wahrscheinlich holte ihn Pansy ab, aber als er die Stufen nach unten überwunden hatte, kamen ihm seine Zweifel, denn seine Mutter wirkte nicht so verzückt, als wenn Pansy vor der Tür gestanden hätte. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast Besuch, Draco", sagte sie steif, und sie hätte ebenso gut verkünden können, dass er an der Griselkrätze leiden würde, denn so sah sie aus.

„Ok?", erwiderte er, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn bereits stehen gelassen, mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Enttäuschung. Etwas, was sie beides sehr gut zur Schau tragen konnte. Er schritt in den säulengesäumten Flur und kam zu einem jähen Halt, als er die unwahrscheinliche Erscheinung erkannte.

Merlin…! Was zur …?!

„Draco Malfoy? Hi, Luna Lovegood. Ich war… Gefangene hier", erklärte sie freundlich und betrachtete die großen Portraits an den Wänden.

„Hi, was tust du hier?", erwiderte er möglichst unfreundlich.

„Du bist doch Schuld an Hermines Tod, oder nicht?", erkundigte sie sich, als hätte sie nach dem Wetter gefragt.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm tonlos, und er kam näher. „Was willst du hier?"

„Oh, ich habe diese Nachricht erhalten", informierte sie ihn fröhlich und hielt ihm ein Blatt Pergament unter die Nase. Er erkannte das Siegel der Architektur auf dem Briefkopf. Dieses Miststück! Wie konnte sie überhaupt auf Pergament schreiben?

„Draco, ist Pansy-" Sein Vater war ebenfalls in den Flur getreten, aus seiner Bürotür raus, und unterbrach sich selbst. „Miss… Lovegood, richtig?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht, und Luna lächelte.

„Hallo, Mr Malfoy", begrüßte sie ihren Vater, als wäre er ein Eisverkäufer. Es schien so, als würden Radieschen von ihren Ohrläppchen baumeln. „Ich bin hier wegen Dracos Geist", erklärte sie, und Dracos Augen weiteten sich panisch.

„Bitte?", entgegnete Lucius, und sah ihn an.

„Na ja, wegen Her-"

„-wegen nichts!", sagte Draco schnell. Sein Vater war näher gekommen und betrachtete das Pergament mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich. Sein Vater tauschte einen Blick mit ihm und Luna Lovegood. Und es war ein ähnlicher Blick, den auch seine Mutter ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Oh, er kann es wahrscheinlich nicht lesen, nicht wahr?", fuhr Luna dazwischen. „Das Pergament ist für ihn leer. Ich habe schon andere in er Redaktion gefragt", erklärte sie freundlich, und Draco wusste nur eines: Er musste sie hier wegschaffen, ehe sein Vater ihm die Stelle als Vize-Präsident aberkannte.

„Hm, jaah! Das klingt wirklich… - ich begleite dich nach draußen!", knurrte er jetzt und schob sie achtlos ihrer Proteste wieder zur Tür. „Bin gleich da!", rief er seinem Vater zu, öffnete die Tür, schritt mit ihr nach draußen in die Frühlingsluft und schloss die schwere Tür hinter sich.

„Wieso kommst du nicht nächstes Mal nackt auf einem Einhorn angeritten?", fuhr er das Mädchen an, und sie lachte tatsächlich.

„Einhörner sind schwer zu zähmen, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es gerne haben, wenn man auf ihnen reitet", führte sie nachdenklich aus, und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Sie ist tatsächlich gekommen!", murmelte Granger neben ihm, und zornig öffnete er die Augen wieder.

„Hermine, sie ist hier!", rief Luna plötzlich, und Draco starrte sie an.

„Du… kannst sie sehen?", entfuhr es ihm heiser.

„Nein. Ich… spüre ihre Aura aber deutlich", erwiderte Luna achselzuckend.

„Du… - was?!" Draco schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

„Oh ja! Ganz weiß, blenden hell. Ein hübsches Schauspiel. Hermine, ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen, und du hast Glück. Ich beschäftige mich zurzeit mit dem Leben nach dem Tod. Ich denke, mein Vater will mir auch Nachrichten zukommen lassen. Zwar nicht… auf Pergament eines Architekturbüros, aber… subtiler…", murmelte sie abwesend, und Draco wedelte mit der Hand.

„Das ist alles schön und gut, aber ich muss los!", knurrte er.

„Aber… du musst Hermine helfen! Sie ist für dich gestorben. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass sie hier ist, und es das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, Draco", sagte Luna, als gäbe es nichts, was klarer auf der Hand läge.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Haustür, und er zuckte zusammen.

„Draco-" Seine Mutter unterbrach sich, als sie Luna wieder erkannte. „Oh. Sie sind noch da", bemerkte sie spitz.

„Ja, ich sagte Ihrem Mann bereits, dass-"

„-sie ist eine alte Bekannte. Wir haben… etwas zu besprechen", unterbrach Draco sie eilig, ehe sie wieder etwas von Grangers Geist und seiner Schuld faseln konnte. Seine Mutter könnte nicht unzufriedener aussehen.

„Ja! Das haben wir wohl! Wussten Sie, dass Gei-"

„-Einhörner lassen sich nicht zähmen!", spuckte sein Verstand hastig eine beliebige Information aus, und seine Mutter starrte ihn an. Sie würde ihn zu Tante Desdemona ins Mungo stecken, Draco wusste es.

„Ja, das ist richtig, Mrs Malfoy. Einhörner sind tatsächlich sehr-"

„-Draco?", sagte seine Mutter mit gefährlicher Vorsicht in der Stimme. „Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor? Und wieso ist deine Wange geschwollen?"

„Wegen… gar nichts. Absolut gar nichts, wir… wollten gerade gehen", endete er lahm, und bedeutete Luna vorzugehen. Seine Mutter sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Großartig! Sie wird mich einweisen", murmelte er dumpf.

„Geschieht dir recht", erklärte Granger neben ihm, ohne ihn anzusehen. Und zornig griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er es zu fassen bekam. Ihre graue Erscheinung hielt stolpernd inne.

„Halt deinen Mund! Wie kannst du es wagen, Briefe an wildfremde Personen zu verschicken?", knurrte er zornig und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf über ihre unglaubliche Dreistigkeit.

„Du wolltest mir nicht helfen, also musste ich es alleine tun!", rief sie aus.

„So läuft es aber nicht, Granger! Du bist der Geist! Du hast kein Recht irgendetwas zu bestimmen!", rief er zornig.

„Warum? Weil du dich schämst, dir einzugestehen, dass du von deinem Lebensretter heimgesucht wirst, du arroganter Mistkerl? Was ist los, Malfoy? Halte ich dich von deinen Sex-Dates ab? Du armer Todesser! Es tut mir verdammt leid, dass du dein Leben zurückstellen musst, um ein einziges Mal etwas zu tun, was nicht zu hundert Prozent egoistisch ist!", rief sie aus. Luna schüttelte beeindruckt den Kopf.

„Hermine, ich habe deine Stimme wirklich vermisst!", sagte sie anerkennend. Und er registrierte, dass er noch immer Grangers Handgelenk festhielt. Luna konnte sie jetzt also hören. „Ich denke, wir sollten direkt anfangen, denn es gibt ungefähr hundert verschiedene Handel, die man mit dem Tod eingehen kann", erklärte sie, und Draco hätte kotzen können.

„Ich hasse dich", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ließ ihr Handgelenk fahren.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns das erste Mal einig!", erwiderte sie stiller.

Er würde ihr gerne vorwerfen, dass sie sich gestern in sein verdammtes Bett gelegt hatte, um ihn anzufassen, aber er verzichtete darauf! Er wollte diesen Moment ungerne noch einmal durchleben. Es war gestern schon die absolute Hölle gewesen! Und er hatte erwartet, dass sie anfangen würde zu weinen, aber anscheinend waren ihre Tränen versiegt.

Und er hasste sie! Wirklich! Jetzt musste er wieder seine Zeit aufgeben und konnte sich eine passende Ausrede für Pansy überlegen. Denn er war nicht scharf drauf, dass Loony Lovegood seiner Familie erzählte, was für ein undankbarer Idiot er war. Darauf würde es noch hinauslaufen. Und er wusste nicht, ob seine Mutter so begeistert über die Tatsache wäre, dass ein Schlammblut seit fünf Tagen in seinem wohnte. Sei es auch nur der Geist eines Schlammbluts.

Granger folgte Luna bereits, und fluchend folgte er den beiden.

Sein Leben war ein verdammter Albtraum!

Er setzte sich auch nach mehrmaligem Auffordern nicht auf den Sessel. Seltsame Kleinigkeiten lenkten ihn immer wieder ab. An der Wand hing ein Kopf eines Wesens, das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber es war wohl weniger eine Trophäe, als eben einfach nur ein lebendiger Kopf, der sich dort wohlzufühlen schien. Das Tier oder Wesen – oder was es war – besaß lange Schlappohren, aus denen büschelweise graue Haare wuchsen, eine gefährlich spitzen Schnabel und grüne Katzenaugen, die ihm zu folgen schienen, wohin er auch ging.

Auf einem niedrigen Tisch stand ein Schachspiel aus Rauchfiguren, die sich nebelartig von alleine über das Spielbrett bewegten, sich rot färbten, wann immer die eine Seite die andere schlug, und es drang ein unheimliches Flüstern von ihnen nach außen, in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand.

Aus einem antiken Schrank kamen seit einer Weile seltsame Geräusche. Fast wie ein Schnarchen, ein Grunzen. Jedenfalls hoffte Draco, was auch immer im Schrank eingesperrt war, würde weiter schlafen und kein Teil ihrer Unterhaltung werden.

Es roch nach… Moschus? Nach altem Papier? Nach verbrannten Kerzen? Oder auch Orangen, aber nur in bestimmten Teilen des riesigen, vollgestopften Zimmers, was Lovegood Büro nannte.

Vor einem kleinen Kamin, mit seltsamen Verzierungen, runenartigen Formeln, lag ein zotteliger Wolfshund, so groß, dass sich Draco nicht sicher fühlte, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass das monströse Vieh schlief, aber von ihm ging kein Geräusch aus. Kein einziger Mucks. Kein Muskel bewegte sich, kein Atem entwich der Schnauze des Hundes, und Draco spürte, wie sich seine Oberlippe abweisend kräuselte.

„Also", begann sie, und Draco hatte nicht gedacht, jemals im Büro der Redakteurin des _Klitterers_ zu landen. Granger stand neben ihm, unentschlossen. Sie sah ähnlich nervös aus, wie er sich fühlte. „Hermine ist noch bei dir?", erkundigte sie sich munter. Draco sah sich in dem Raum erneut um. Aus den Augenwinkeln wurde er einer Bewegung gewahr, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er wich in die Mitte des Raumes, als er eine Hand bemerkte, die sich einfach aus dem riesigen Portrait neben ihm an der Wand gestreckt hatte, wohl um ihm auf die Schulter zu tippen.

Ein Junge in dem Bildnis lächelte im verschmitzt zu, und Draco sah, wie er die lebensechte Hand wieder in den Rahmen zog.

„Was zur…?", entfuhr es ihm heiser, aber Lovegood lachte nur.

„Dorian!", rief sie maßregelnd. „Lass den Besuch in Ruhe!", befahl sie streng. „Ein Bildnis des jungen Dorian Gray", erläuterte sie, aber Draco ruckte nur mit dem Kopf, ohne zuzuhören. „Er ist ungefährlich", fügte sie gleichmütig hinzu.

„Ich rieche das Mädchen", kam eine rostige Stimme vom Teppich empor. Draco brauchte exakt eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen.

„_Fuck_!", fluchte er und wich zurück, bis er unsanft an Lovegodds Schreibtisch stieß, und eine Reihe an seltsamen Murmeln von der Kante rollten. Sie zerplatzte auf dem Teppich mit einem lauten Knall und fluchend wich er weiter zurück, als sich ein bestialischer Gestank ausbreitete.

„Keine Sorge! Alles gut! Bengalische Wildknurr-Eier. Zerplatzen schon, wenn man sie schief anguckt", beschwichtigte sie ihn, als würde er auch nur ein Wort verstehen, und erhob sich hastig. Mit ihrem Zauberstab hexte sie die Murmeln – die irgendwelche Eier waren – wieder ganz, und Granger war neben ihn gewichen.

„Der Hund…", flüsterte sie fassungslos. Ja, der verdammte Hund hatte gesprochen! Milchig gelbe Augen hatten sich in seinem Gesicht geöffnet, und wirkten auf gruselige Weise intelligenter als die Augen eines Hundes für gewöhnlich zu wirken hatten!

„Oh verfluchte…", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Vielleicht träumte er gerade.

„Das ist Agon", stellte sie den Hund scheinbar vor. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, aber seine gelben Augen durchleuchteten ihn.

„Wieso kann er sprechen?", flüsterte Granger besorgt.

„Wieso spricht er?", wiederholte Draco, denn es interessierte ihn ebenfalls. Oder zumindest interessierte es ihn, wie gefährlich ein sprechender Monsterhund war!

„Der arme ist verflucht, und ich habe noch keinen Gegenzauber finden können", erklärte sie. „Aber… vielleicht ist es auch besser so, denn er ist seit tausend Jahren ein Hund", erläuterte Lovegood munter. „Wer weiß, wie sich jetzt ein möglicher Gegenzauber auswirken würde."

„Ein Fluch?", wiederholte Draco. „Er… ist ein Mensch?", vermutete er tonlos. Der Hund reagierte nicht auf ihn.

„Ja, ein Gefangener, um genau zu sein. Meine Recherchen in Verbindung mit seiner Erinnerung haben ergeben, dass er wohl ein ziemlicher Tyrann gewesen sein muss. König seines Landes, leider keine Begabung Menschen gerecht zu behandeln, nicht wahr, Agon?", wandte sie sich an den Hund und tätschelte seinen zotteligen, strähnig grauen Kopf.

Der Hund erduldete diese Geste, wenn Draco ihm auch auf keinen Meter näher gekommen wäre.

„Wie kommst du an einen tausend Jahre alten verfluchten Menschenkönig?", flüsterte Draco, obwohl er nicht hatte fragen wollen.

„Die Geschichten, die ich erzählen könnte…", winkte sie lächelnd ab. „Aber wir haben andere Probleme, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso konnte Luna wohl das Pergament lesen?", fragte Granger neben ihm, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil sie auch Katzenköpfe an der Wand und sprechende Hunde vorm Kamin hat, Granger!", fuhr er sie zornig an.

„Du sprichst mit ihr? Berühr sie bitte!", forderte Lovegood ihn auf, und Granger streckte ihm sofort ihre Hand entgegen.

„Merlin!", knurrte er gereizt und ergriff widerwillig die Hand des Geistes. Es war jedes Mal gruselig. Und es war ihm unangenehm. Er wollte gehen!

„Hermine?"

„Ja!", rief sie, und der Hund leckte sich über die Schnauze. Draco würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Verdammt, das Vieh konnte sie riechen! Das verhieß nichts Gutes!

„Ich habe mich mit dem Datum beschäftigt, was du mir gegeben hast", bemerkte Lovegood eindeutig, und Draco würde gerne erfragen, wann der Tag seiner Erlösung von seinem lästigen Geist gekommen war, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Und ich habe mich mit dem Tod beschäftigt. Es gibt verschiedene Handel, die man eingehen kann, aber jedes Mal, wenn der Tod einen Handel anbietet, hat er gute Gründe, den Handel auszuwählen. Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts mehr?", vergewisserte sich die verrückte Lovegood bedauernd, und Granger nickte stumm.

„Einen Handel, der einen Geist zurück zu einem bestimmten Menschen schickt, hängt immer von dem Menschen ab, der stirbt und zu was er fähig ist."

„Malfoy ist also nicht einfach blind ausgewählt irgendein Mensch bei dem ich bin?"

„Nein", bestätigte Lovegood, die einen Stapel Bücher näher ins Auge fasste, der neben ihr stand. „Für mich sieht es so aus: Der Tod hält sich Merlin sei Dank an einfache Regeln. Der Handel geht entweder um Gold, was… Malfoy zu Hauf besitzen würde, oder um Rache, welche verständlich wäre, denn er ist an deinem Tod schuld", Draco wollte widersprechen, aber Lovegood sprach weiter, „aber würde der Tod Gold haben wollen, hätte er dich die Bedingungen wohl nicht vergessen lassen", mutmaßte Lovegood unzufrieden.

„Ich bin hier, um Malfoy umzubringen?", schloss Granger mehr als verwirrt, und er verdrehte gereizt die Augen.

„Noch ein wenig länger, und ich nehme dir diese Entscheidung ab", knurrte er. Vielleicht könnte die Katze an der Wand einfach seinen Kopf abbeißen, überlegte er dumpf.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", erwiderte Lovegood nachdenklich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Lebenden können sie hören, wenn er sie berührt", sagte der Hund nachdenklich, und Draco wurde unangenehm warm. Er würde nicht mit einem Hund darüber fachsimpeln, warum er einen Geist hatte. Und es war ihm selber unangenehm genug, dass sie ihn berühren konnte! „Seit wann kann sie das?", wollte der Hund gelangweilt wissen und setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine. Er ging ihm nun bis zur Hüfte. Draco wollte nicht hier sein und mit einem Hund sprechen!

„Ich… weiß es nicht", wich er dem Hund aus. Es war verrückt!

„Seit ein paar Tagen. Ich… war wütend", entfuhr es Granger tonlos.

„Auf den Jungen?", vergewisserte sich der Hund, und Draco spürte wieder den Blick aus den gelben Augen.

„Ja", erwiderte Granger nur.

„Ich will nur wissen, wie ich sie loswerde, ok? Oder… wie sie ihren Frieden findet, zur Hölle! Oder was auch immer sie sucht!", entfuhr es ihm ungehalten.

Und der Hund lachte ein bellendes Lachen. „Niemand steht von den Toten auf, um seinen Frieden zu finden. Der Handel ist, dass sie wieder ein Mensch wird, wenn sie die Aufgabe des Vertrags erfüllt."

„Woher weißt du…", aber Draco wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von dem Hund ab, denn er würde nicht auch noch anfangen, mit verwunschenen Hunden zu sprechen. „Woher weiß ein Hund so etwas?"

„Junge, ich war Herrscher eines Reiches voller Druiden! Ich habe öfters mit dem Tod verhandelt, als du es dir ausmalen kannst!", knurrte das mächtige Tier, und Draco interessierte sich nicht für die wahre Form dieses Monsters. Am besten blieb er, was er war. „Wer mit dem Tod verhandelt, sucht keinen Frieden. Das Mädchen ist einen Handel eingegangen, der sie wieder zum Menschen machen soll. Und von allem, was ich gehört habe, ist deine einzige Qualität, dass du Gold besitzt."

Draco wandte sich an Granger. „Du hast dem Tod Gold versprochen? Mein Gold? Ist es das?"

„Das macht keinen Sinn! Ich verliere doch nicht meine Erinnerung an einen Handel, der dem Tod Vorteile bringen würde! Luna hat es doch schon gesagt!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Richtig", mischte sich Luna ein. „Du verlierst deine Erinnerung, damit die Chancen, dass du ein Mensch wirst, genauso gering bleiben, als würde es keinen Vertrag geben. Denn… ist die Zeit abgelaufen, dann ist deine Seele verdammt."

„Es geht um den Jungen, Luna", warf der Hund ein, rollte sich wieder vor dem Kamin zusammen und seine Lefzen zuckten kurz, als wäre er amüsiert. „Der Junge ist der Schlüssel, aber… wahrscheinlich hat der Tod ihn ausgewählt, weil er ein schwarzes Herz hat."

„Was?", fuhr Draco den Hund jetzt an, aber dieser schloss gleichmütig die Augen.

„Du musst es nicht verstecken, Junge. Ich kann die Kälte spüren, die dich umgibt. Was auch immer das Mädchen erhofft, von dir zu bekommen… - für den Tod ist es ein leichtes Spiel." Damit schwieg der Hund. Lovegood betrachtete die zottelige Gestalt.

„Er ist häufig schlecht gelaunt. Aber ein guter Gesprächspartner", warf sie ein. Draco starrte immer noch auf den Hund.

„Er weiß es, oder?", flüsterte Granger jetzt.

„Was?", fragte Lovegood aufmerksam.

„Agon weiß…"

„Er ist tausend Jahre alt. Das heißt nicht, dass er alles weiß", winkte Lovegood ab. „Und Hermine, dasselbe kann ich dir auch sagen. Ich habe erst vor kurzem einen ausführlichen Bericht über den Handel mit dem Tod geschrieben. Es ist ja kein ungeschriebenes Blatt", erklärte sie, als wäre es ein übliches Gesprächsthema. „Man sollte einen Flyer in allen Krankenhäusern verteilen", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Menschen sollten sich nicht darauf einlassen." Lovegood schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Als ob ich es mir so ausgesucht hätte!", rief Granger plötzlich, mehr als zornig.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Hermine", beschwichtigte Lovegood sie sofort. „Jetzt müssen wir arbeiten, mit dem, was wir haben. Ich würde sagen, Malfoy ist dein letzter Bezugspunkt. Er ist der letzte, den du lebendig gesehen hast, deswegen bist du bei ihm. Und das mag eine missliche Ausgangsposition sein, aber vielleicht findest du über ihn, was dein menschliches Leben retten könnte, oder…"

„Oder?", unterbrach Draco sie gereizt.

„Oder du bist bei Malfoy aus einem bestimmten Grund."

„Es gibt keinen Grund", knurrte er abweisend. Er spürte Grangers Blick auf sich. Aber er hatte genug! Er würde keine Theorien aufstellen lassen, die seinen Tod begünstigten, er würde sich nicht von einem Hund sagen lassen, er hätte ein schwarzes Herz! Er würde hier nicht länger bleiben. „Vielen Dank für die Analyse und die Verschwendung meiner Zeit!", fügte er hinzu.

„Nein! Nein, wir gehen nicht!", rief Granger aus, aber er schüttelte ihre kühle Hand ab.

„Nicht deine Entscheidung, oder?", knurrte er, und sie wirkte verloren und unglaublich wütend. „Granger, was immer der Plan gewesen war – gib endlich auf!", schrie er praktisch. „Lass mich endlich in Frieden! Du bist tot, ich lebe noch. Find dich damit ab!"

Es war spät als er wiedergekommen war. Er hatte keine Verabredungen mehr wahrnehmen können und saß nun in der Bibliothek. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick immer wieder aus dem langen Fenster über den weiten mondbeschienenen Rasen des Grundstücks.

Sie hatte gehen wollen. Sie war sogar gegangen. Er fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich einen Handel über sein Gold eingegangen war. Als ob er ihr tatsächlich sein Gold geben würde!

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das Miststück so etwas getan haben könnte. Ihr war Gold nichts wert. Sie hatte ja auch schließlich keins!

Sie saß ihm gegenüber in der Sesselgruppe. Auf dem Tisch neben ihr lag ein Buch über Magie nach dem Tod, was sie zwischen Lucius' unerschöpflicher Sammlung entdeckt hatte, und sie drehte lautlos die Seite um.

Wieder verbrachte er seinen Abend mit ihr. Immer wieder! Es war schon nach zehn, aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wann sie ging. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, es würde bald sein. Kam sie ihm schon blasser vor? Er wusste es nicht.

Langsam hob sich ihr Blick von der Seite, die sie gelesen hatte.

Er hatte gestarrt, ging ihm auf.

„Was?", fragte sie müde. Aber er war nicht mehr fähig, zu streiten. Er ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf und senkte den Blick zurück in seine Lektüre, während er beiläufig den Whiskey in seinem Glas schwenkte.

Aber er sah, wie sie sich aufrechter hinsetzte, und die Augen schloss. Sein Blick wanderte wieder höher, und er blinzelte überrascht, als er sah, wie ihr Körper zu schimmern begann.

„Was tust du?", entfuhr es ihm, als ihre Konturen verschwammen. Keine Sekunde später erschien sie ihm wieder klar.

Das Glas sank in seiner Hand.

Sie sah an sich hinab. Ihre Hand fuhr über den schwarzen Stoff, den sie trug. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist der einzige Zauber, der hier in diesem Buch steht. Für Geister, die auf Festivitäten nicht in den Klamotten auftauchen wollen, in denen sie gestorben sind", fügte sie fast beschämt hinzu.

Sie saß vor ihm in einem so eleganten schwarzen Kleid, dass er sich kurz nicht davon abhalten konnte, sie anzustarren. Es hatte Stoff an der Taille ausgespart und ihre Haut schimmerte durch, und sie runzelte die milchige Stirn als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

Ihre Haare waren wohl ebenfalls vom Zauber betroffen, denn sie waren nun frisiert. Locker und wellig waren sie im Nacken zusammengesteckt.

„Was?", wiederholte sie, und plötzlich erinnerte er sich. Er erinnerte sich an die Kleidung, die sie getragen hatte, als sie ihn aus der Bahn des Fluches geschubst hatte. Es waren die Kleider gewesen, die sie die gesamte Zeit getragen hatte, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich an die Farben der Kleidung.

„Wofür musst du eleganten Kleider tragen, wenn dich niemand außer mir sehen kann?", fragte er, und ihr Ausdruck wurde kalt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich ablenke, Malfoy!", knurrte sie. Und er hatte gar nichts sagen wollen, aber nur zu starren kam ihm auch seltsam vor. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sie nur beleidigen, nahm er an. „Ich bin ein Geist, und ich kann Magie ausüben, die für Geister bestimmt ist."

„Schon gut! Meinetwegen kannst du einen ganzen Schönheitswettbewerb veranstalten!", gab er zurück und senkte wieder den Blick auf das erste Kapitel des Magischen Kriegs im ersten Zeitalter Merlins. _Schönheitswettbewerb_?! Was unterstellte er damit eigentlich? Merlin….

Doch er las immer wieder dieselbe Zeile. Sie hatte keine Schuhe an, fiel ihm schließlich auf, als er sie immer wieder betrachten musste. Sie war schlank. Ihre Figur war… makellos. Seltsam. Fast dachte er, dass es wirklich schade war, dass sie tot war. Mit ihrer Figur hätte sie es vielleicht sogar zu einem besseren Verehrer als Wesley bringen können.

Ihre Schultern waren so schmal. Wie hatte so eine kleine Person ihn überhaupt mit solcher Kraft aus der Fluchbahn werfen können, fragte er sich unwillkürlich.

Sie zog die Beine an ihren Körper, hockte nun in dem Abendkleid barfuß auf dem Sessel, ihm gegenüber, kaute vergessen auf einem durchsichtigen Nagel und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

Und plötzlich hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel. „Es gibt sogar Makeup-Tricks", sagte sie, wohl nicht zu ihm, sondern nur für sich selbst und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wer braucht Makeup, wenn er sowieso nur grau ist?", flüsterte sie dem Buch kopfschüttelnd zu.

Sie atmete aus, und ihr Lächeln verlor sich wieder. „Sieh mich nicht so an", sagte sie schließlich. Er stellte sein Glas auf den gläsernen Untersetzer, auf die seine Mutter immer so großen Wert legte, klappte sein Buch zu und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Wie, Granger?", murmelte er in seine Hände. „Wenn ich dich nicht ansehe, könnte ich noch dem Glauben verfallen, dass du endlich verschwunden wärst. Ich bin schon froh, dass unsere Tage zusammen gezählt sind", fügte er müde hinzu.

„Ja, ich auch", erwiderte sie zu seiner Überraschung. „Ich frage mich, welchen Vertrag ich unterschrieben haben könnte, der mich zu dir gebracht hat", flüsterte sie. „Wie vollkommen wahnsinnig ich in dieser Sekunde gewesen sein muss! Tot hin oder her! Wieso hätte ich meine Seele nicht verkaufen können, um meine Eltern noch einmal zu sehen? Oder Harry? Oder Ron? Oder… es gäbe so viele Menschen, für die ich meine Seele gegeben hätte", fügte sie verzweifelt hinzu. „Was will ich bei dir? Ich will gar nichts hier!"

Er hob den Kopf, als sie mit den Händen ihre Augen bedeckte. Und es überkam ihn ein Funken Selbsteinsicht, als er sprach.

„Ich schätze nicht, dass der Tod wollte, dass du besonders viel Spaß hier hast", gab er zurück, aber sie blickte nicht auf. Und er atmete aus. Vielleicht lag es an Frauen, die in eleganten, verdammt figurbetonten Kleidern vor ihm saßen, aber er erhob sich.

„Ok", sagte er jetzt. „Wie lange noch?", fragte er ernst.

„Wie lange was?", schniefte sie heiser.

„Wie viele Tage hast du noch?", erwiderte er und stellte fest, er konnte doch nicht so teilnahmslos über Grangers Verdammnis sprechen, wie ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Und sie ergab sich. Nach einem endlosen Moment.

„Zwei", sagte sie ernst, mit erhobenen Kinn und so mutig, als wäre sie noch gar nicht gestorben. Zwei? In zwei Tagen wäre es vorbei? Und er nickte.

„Sonnenwende", sagte er. Und er war zu müde, um es noch länger zu bekämpfen. „Dann komm", sagte er nur.

„Wohin?" Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Deine Eltern besuchen", sagte er steif. Und langsam erhob sie sich, anscheinend nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. „Ist… dir kalt?", fragte er knapp, denn sie hatte keinen Umhang, keine Schuhe, aber sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Mir ist gar nichts, Malfoy", entgegnete sie. Er nickte, verharrte einen Moment, bevor er sich besann und zur Tür schritt.

„Kommst du?", rief er ihr zu, denn sie stand immer noch neben dem Sessel, wo sie gesessen hatte und folgte ihm schließlich unsicher.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

**_~ Broken windows and empty hallways_**

**_Pale dead moon in the sky streaked with gray,_**

**_Human kindness is overflowing,_**

**_And I think it's going to rain today ~_**

Es war nicht weit. Der Weg, den sie nach dem Apparieren zurücklegen mussten. Niemand war mehr zu dieser Zeit auf dem Friedhof. Niemand tat zu dieser Zeit überhaupt irgendetwas hier, in diesem Dorf, erinnerte sie sich dunkel. Langsam folgte sie ihm, als er das eiserne Tor aufgeschoben hatte. Rostig schwang es nach innen. Dunkel schimmerte der Kiesweg durch ihre nackten Füße, ohne dass sie Kälte spüren konnte.

Sie sah sich um. Die neuen Felder lagen weiter entfernt am Rand der grünen Fläche.

„Irgendwo da bestimmt", murmelte er, und die Nacht verschluckte seine Stimme beinahe komplett. Sie schritten den mondbeschienenen Weg entlang, durch die Grabreihen, mit Steinen, die nicht älter als das letzte Jahr waren, aber sie konnte den Namen nicht entdecken.

Er hatte allerdings nach einer Reihe inne gehalten. Ganz am Rand. Er sagte nichts, aber sie erreichte ihn lautlos und blickte hinab auf die Gruft vor sich.

Und manchmal vergaß sie es.

Manchmal vergaß sie, dass sie selber schon gestorben war. Sie schluckte schwer. Ihre Eltern waren zwei Wochen vor ihr gestorben, ohne dass sie es gewusst hatte. Ihr Name stand zwischen dem ihrer Eltern, und sie war wohl hierhin überführt worden.

„Mein Körper liegt hier", flüsterte sie fast ängstlich, ging in die Knie, als könne sie durch die kalte Erde hindurchsehen. „Ich… bin _hier_", fügte sie ungläubig hinzu. Frische Blumen standen in der Vase, und sie fragte sich, wer regelmäßig nach Sussex kam, um das Grab zu pflegen. „Die ganze Familie ist tot…", wisperte sie. Sie schloss die Augen, denn sie spürte ihre Tränen. Heiß und ungewohnt.

Sie las den Spruch unter den gravierten Namen, und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, er wäre wahr.

_Und meine Seele spannte weit ihre Flügel aus, flog durch die stillen Lande als flöge sie nach Haus._

Sie legte die Hand über ihre Lippen, um kein Geräusch zu machen. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ihren Eltern ergangen war. Umgebracht, von Todessern.

Von Todessern wie diesem, dem sie sein Leben gerettet hatte.

Kaltblütig verflucht, in ihrem eigenen Haus. Ohne jede Vorwarnung, ohne jede Gnade.

Sie musste die Augen schließen. „_Mummy_", flüsterte sie stumm, und ihre Hand legte sich auf die kühle Erde. „Dad", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu und wünschte, sie würde durch die kühle Erde sinken können, um mit ihrem Körper eins zu werden.

Sie war nicht zu Haus. Sie war nirgendwo. Irgendwo in der Mitte. Nicht lebendig, nicht tot.

Sie war genau hier, wo alle anderen waren, nur keiner konnte sie sehen. Keiner konnte ihr helfen, und in zwei Tagen wäre ihre Seele verdammt.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie dem Stein zu. „Wäre ich doch hier gewesen!" Sie wusste, sie hatte das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern gelöscht gehabt. Sie werden sich zu ihrem Tod nicht erinnert haben, eine Tochter zu haben. Sie nahm an, McGonagall hatte sich um das Begräbnis und ihre Beisetzung gekümmert. Sie lag zwischen fremden.

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen und wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte. All der Schmerz.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er plötzlich. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass er hier war. „Granger", fügte er ruhiger hinzu, aber sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich so einsam wie noch nie zuvor. Und sie erhob sich schließlich.

„Geh einfach. Ich bleibe hier. Ich will nicht noch zwei Tage warten, bis…" Sie schluckte schwer.

„Ich lasse dich hier nicht zurück", erwiderte er lediglich.

„Das ist es doch, was du willst. Du willst mich loswerden, und ich kann nicht mehr, Malfoy", flüsterte sie. „Ich will nicht mehr."

„Granger-"

„-bitte, lass mich in Ruhe", unterbrach sie ihn schluchzend. Und er schloss den Abstand zu ihr. Zögerlich, aber unverwandt. Er zog sie in seine Arme, und sie wusste nicht, wie er sie berühren konnte, denn sie wollte es wirklich nicht. Aber er hielt sie fest. Seine Wärme kroch in ihre durchsichtigen Glieder. Sie lehnte sich gegen seinen Körper und schloss die Augen. Sie ließ zu, dass er sie hielt, einfach, weil sie keine Kraft hatte, sich zu widersetzen.

Und er apparierte mit ihr zusammen. Immer noch festumschlungen kamen sie vor Malfoy Manor zum Stehen. „Schon gut", flüsterte er und strich über ihren Rücken.

Es vergingen noch weitere Minuten, in der er sie einfach nur hielt. In der Nacht. In seinen Armen. Und sie wusste nichts zu sagen.

Er brachte sie wieder ins Haus, in sein Zimmer, deckte sie in seinem Bett zu, legte sich neben sie und löschte das Licht. Sie weinte noch immer, denn sie wusste, sie würde noch einmal sterben. Und sie hatte nicht erfüllt, weswegen sie zurückgekommen war.

Sie blickte ausdruckslos an die Decke. Er rückte näher zu ihr. Ohne Worte, ohne es zu erklären. Er streckte den Arm aus, damit sie sich in seine Armbeuge legen konnte. Und sie tat es, ohne es zu hinterfragen.

Sie war so einsam in der Welt, in der sie gefangen war. Mit Malfoy. Sie spürte seinen Atem neben sich. Spürte, wie seine Wärme sie wärmte, wie seine Wärme ihr deutlich machte, wie eiskalt sie selber war.

Wieso war sie hier? Wieso war sie wieder zurückgekommen? Was für einen unmöglichen Deal konnte sie mit dem Tod gemacht haben? Wie war sie nur darauf gekommen, dass sie es hätte schaffen können?

Es war so vollkommen aussichtslos darüber nachzudenken. Denn das war doch der Trick. Es hätte niemals funktioniert.

Sie merkte, wie sein Atem ruhiger wurde. Er war einfach neben ihr eingeschlafen, während er es schaffte, sie immer noch zu halten. Als könne er sie wirklich spüren.

Sie schloss die Augen, während stumme Tränen ihre Wange hinabrannen.

Als er die Augen öffnete sah er, wie Sonnenstrahlen auf ihren dunklen Haaren golden tanzten. Er blinzelte verschlafen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. Das Kleid, was sie seit gestern trug war schwarz und echt und samten. Es warf viele Falten. Ihre Lider zuckten im Tiefschlaf. Ihre Lippen waren rot und voll und…

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf als er sich aufrichtete.

„Granger", entfuhr es ihm tonlos, und sie öffnete die braunen Augen.

„Draco", sagte sie rau und lächelte zum ersten Mal. Ihre Zähen waren weiß. Ihre Haut hatte den gesunden Ton, an den er sich noch erinnern konnte. Sie war ein dunklerer Typ.

Sie war… nicht mehr grau. Nicht mehr milchig weiß! Sie war… _echt_! Vollkommen real! Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand ungläubig auszustrecken und eine dunkle Locke um seinen Finger zu drehen. Er atmete erschrocken aus. Er spürte ihre Haare, spürte ihre Wärme.

„Du bist…?" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, und sie lächelte breiter, so dass sich feine Grübchen in ihre wunderschönen geröteten Wangen gruben.

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte sie glücklich, lehnte sich vor und vor Überraschung ließ er seine Augen offen, als ihre Lippen über seine strichen. Er spürte den Druck! Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich! Er spürte ihre Hitze, er spürte sie vollkommen. Er lehnte sich gegen ihre Berührung, verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, und seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch, als seine Hand in ihre Haare griff.

Er roch sie! Er konnte Hermine Granger riechen, spüren, fühlen, schmecken! Und es fühlte sich… unglaublich an! Sie war so warm und weich. Seine Hand legte sich automatisch um ihre schmale Taille, presste sie an sich, und seltsame Dinge passierten in seinem Kopf.

Sanft glitten seine Lippen zwischen ihre Lippen, umfingen ihre Oberlippe, ihre Unterlippe, während sich seine Erektion schmerzhaft regte, und er nicht hinterfragen wollte, weshalb sie plötzlich real geworden war!

Er wollte sie!

_Jetzt!_

…

Er fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. Es war noch dämmrig draußen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Er sah sich um.

„Granger?", krächzte seine Stimme rau, beinahe ängstlich, aber sie lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Er konnte sie nicht entdecken. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich automatisch in seiner Brust. Hastig stolperte er aus seinem kaputten Bett zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge auf und blickte in den nebelverhangenen Garten. Kurz mussten sich seine Augen gewöhnen, waren noch versunken in den Traum. Er spürte wie er noch nicht wirklich wach war, wie sein Puls in seinen Ohren hämmerte, weil das Blut seinen müden Kopf verließ, denn er hatte immerhin noch eine schmerzend reale Erektion.

Er erkannte sie im Tau. Er blinzelte heftig, um klarer sehen zu können, wie sie langsam weiter schritt. In dem grauen Kleid, das bis auf den Boden fiel. Sein Herz schlug so schnell in seiner Brust, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde. Wo ging sie hin?

Und… sie war nicht mehr real.

Nein, sie war nie real gewesen. Er hatte es… nur geträumt. Er schluckte schwer, atmete tief ein und aus und wusste nicht, weshalb er so große Angst hatte. Er war enttäuscht. Enttäuscht, dass der Traum nicht echt war, dass sie nicht da war. Dass sie… ein verdammter Geist war!

Er zog heftig die bodenlangen Fenster auf. „Granger!", rief er in die Dämmerung, aber sie hörte ihn nicht. Ihre Haare fielen weiß über ihren Rücken.

Hastig wich er zurück, zog sich den Morgenmantel fluchend über, fand seine Hauschuhe nicht und stürzte barfuß auf den Flur. Ihre Schönheit spukte noch immer in seinem Kopf rum, und träge kehrte Erinnerungen an das Mädchen zurück, dass er aus Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Die Elfen, die den Flur bereits reinigten beobachteten ihn verschreckt, wichen vor ihm zurück, aber er ignorierte sie, während er die vielen Stufen hinab stolperte und die Halle erreichte. Er stürmte durch den Salon, durch die Wohnzimmertüren nach draußen in den Garten.

Seine Füße wurden nass vom Tau, aber er spürte es kaum. Seine Schlafanzughose sog sich am Saum voll, schickte die nasse Kälte seine Beine hinauf, aber er rannte jetzt. Fast hatte sie die alte Eiche erreicht, und er sprintete die letzten Meter.

Er erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich an so viele Dinge, die er verdrängt und vergessen hatte. Vor allem an diese Nacht erinnerte er sich!

„Granger!", keuchte er rau, und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Sie kam abrupt zum Stehen. Er erkannte auch ohne näheres Hinsehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen schimmerten seltsam. „Bist du verrückt?", knurrte er und brachte sie näher an sich. Die Sonne hob sich über die Baumwipfel, schien verhalten und gebrochen durch die Nebelschwaden und ihr Körper kam ihm noch weißer vor als sonst. Und er hasste es plötzlich. Hasste, dass sie tot war.

„Lass mich gehen", flüsterte sie. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Malfoy." Ihre Stimme klang so furchtbar ernst, so tonlos und… völlig verloren. Dass die nervige, besessene Granger, die überzeugt gewesen war, das Rätsel zu lösen, aufgegeben hatte, beängstigte ihn mehr als er sagen konnte. Und er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht nach… so einem Traum!

„Nein!", schrie er praktisch, und einige Vögel flatterten erschrocken in den Bäumen, von seiner Stimme geweckt. Und er wusste nicht, warum er sie nicht gehen lassen konnte, aber er wusste, sein Traum war… nicht wirklich ein Traum gewesen! Er wusste… plötzlich, wie sie aussehen könnte! Dass sie… eine Chance hatte, nicht verdammt zu werden! Wenn er doch nur begreifen würde! Er wusste, es lag an ihm, aber er kam nicht drauf! Und es war absurd, und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er diese Gedanken hatte, aber er wusste, dieser Traum war… es war etwas, was er wollte.

„Malfoy-", begann sie resignierend, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich… ich habe von dir geträumt!", entfuhr es ihm, ehe er nachdenken konnte. Ihre graue Stirn runzelte sich langsam.

„Ok", sagte sie nur. „Wir haben uns jetzt auch andauernd gesehen. Ich kann dir also nicht verdenken, dass du-"

„-Granger, ich", unterbrach er sie kopfschüttelnd. „Es war anders… du warst… real. Du hast…" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Malfoy, es war nur ein Albtraum. Es ist zu spät, ok? Ich muss-"

„-verdammt, es war _kein_ Albtraum!", sagte er lauter, und sie seufzte wieder auf.

„Ich will gehen, Malfoy", flüsterte sie beinahe, und er wusste, die letzten Tage hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als diesen Satz aus ihrem Mund zu hören, aber irgendetwas war anders geworden. Irgendetwas war in ihm passiert. Sie sah ihn an. Lange und abschätzend. Er hätte sie am liebsten schütteln wollen.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben!", versuchte er es erneut, und wollte ihr nicht von dem Traum erzählen. Er wusste, es war ein blöder Traum gewesen. Absurd. Völlig unpassend, und wahrscheinlich war es nur seine Fantasie, weil Granger nicht schlecht aussah, weil sie… weil sie… - er wusste keine Erklärung. Er wusste, etwas anderes lag in seinem Blick, wenn er sie jetzt ansah. Und sie musste es sehen, denn, er hatte sie noch nicht beleidigt, er hatte sich noch nicht lustig gemacht, er erzählte ihr nicht von ihrem Traum, um es als widerlich und lächerlich abzutun.

Er… - _ahrg_! Er hätte kotzen können!

„Und was soll ich tun? Deine Träume sind bloß Träume, Malfoy", erklärte sie. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein", sagte er also nur. „Es sind nicht bloß Träume, Granger."

„Malfoy-"

Sie war so perfekt gewesen! So unglaublich wunderschön! Und er konnte es nur noch erahnen. Er konnte es nicht mehr erkennen, in diesem grauen, milchig weißen Gesicht. Er schloss den Abstand zu ihr, hob seine Hand zu ihrer durchsichtigen Haut, verengte die Augen und strich über ihre Wange. Er konnte sie fühlen, kalt und formlos unter seiner Haut.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte sie und starrte ihn an, mit großen grauen Augen. Wären sie doch braun! Wären sie doch einfach nicht mehr grau! Nicht mehr… tot! Er hasste es alles! Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Deine Augen… sind braun, Granger", murmelte er, beinahe zornig. „Ich… ich habe es gesehen!"

„Du bist verrückt geworden!", entgegnete sie, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu entfernen, aber er hielt ihren Geist fest. Er wärmte ihre kalte Haut mit seiner Berührung. Er spürte wie sie sich erwärmte unter ihm. Sie war so kalt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn er wollte ihr nicht antworten. Er wollte nicht verrückt geworden sein!

„Schließ die Augen", befahl er plötzlich tonlos, und sie starrte ihn an.

„Was-"

„-deine Augen. Schließ deine Augen", wiederholte er ruhig. Und etwas zuckte über ihr graues Gesicht. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck, der ihm unbekannt war. Sie hatte Angst. Und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich los", bat sie heiser. Und er sah es ihr an. Sie glaubte, er würde sie küssen, denn ihr Blick war abwesend auf seine Lippen gefallen, hob sich wieder zu seinen Augen, und er wusste plötzlich selber, dass er sie küssen würde. Und er wollte nicht nachdenken, wie verrückt es war!

„Nein", sagte er nur, und ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. Und dann wich sie zurück. Sehr plötzlich, als wäre es ein Instinkt, den sie hatte, aber er reagierte genauso instinktiv, zog sie am Handgelenk näher und senkte den Kopf.

Sie stolperte fast gegen seine Lippen.

Und die Zeit stand still.

Der Puls rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, als er sie berührte.

Ihre Lippen waren kalt. Schrecklich kalt, stellte er fest, aber sie blieb reglos. Es war beinahe unangenehm, als würde er einen Schneeball küssen, und Kälte erfasste seinen Kopf, seinen Körper, und erst als er spürte, dass sie zurückweichen wollte, wusste er plötzlich, er durfte es nicht zulassen. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihren kalten, grauen Körper, und sie machte einen überraschten Laut. Er tat, was er im Traum getan hatte, hob die Hand zu ihren Locken, griff in ihren Nacken, spürte tatsächlich ihre kühlen Haare in seinen Fingern, und erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.

Und er spürte es.

Etwas änderte sich so plötzlich, dass er fast zurückgesprungen wäre.

Es war heiß.

So kochend heiß, dass sie keuchend auseinander fuhren.

Er hatte die Hand zu seinen Lippen gehoben, wie sie ihre zu ihren Lippen gehoben hatte. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, und er atmete flach mit geöffnetem Mund.

„Was zum…?", entfuhr es ihm, denn seine Lippen waren immer noch warm von ihrem Kuss. Und… ihre Lippen waren nicht mehr grau.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", flüsterte sie heiser. Er ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", murmelte er abwesend, während das Rot aus ihren Lippen langsam wieder verschwand. Sie griff langsam nach seiner Hand, hob sie zu ihren Lippen, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine Fingerspitzen gegen ihren Mund presste. Denn… ihr Mund war immer noch heiß. Unnatürlich heiß.

„Fühlst du das?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen. Und er nickte. Ja, er fühlte es. Und er war sich sicher, er war verantwortlich dafür. Er allein.

Und es verging eine Endlosigkeit, ehe er begriff.

Seine Augen hoben sich von ihren Lippen zu ihrem ängstlichen Blick. Und er lehnte sich vor, denn er hatte eine Ahnung. Eine simple, so unwahrscheinliche Ahnung.

Er küsste ihre Augenlider, die sich vor Überraschung geschlossen hatte, bis er die Wärme spüren konnte. Er küsste das eine, dann das andere, zog sich zurück, und ihre Augen öffneten sich ängstlich. Und keuchend sah er sie an. Die aufgehende Sonne spiegelte sich in ihren warmen, braunen Augen.

„Granger…", flüsterte er hilflos, denn schon verschwand die braune Farbe wieder aus ihren Augen, und sie starrte ihn weiterhin ungläubig an.

„Was passiert mit mir?", flüsterte sie panisch, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Ihre Haut wurde warm unter seinen Lippen. Er verschränkte seine Finger fasziniert mit den Fingern ihrer wärmeren Hand, küsste noch einmal ihren Handrücken, und er sah, wie ihre Haut Farbe annahm.

„Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihr. „Wie machst du das?"

Er hob den Blick zu ihren Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte er rau. Ihr Mund stand offen bei seinen Worten. Sie war wieder grau geworden.

Und es verging eine Ewigkeit, in der sie einfach nur voreinander standen. Und keiner wollte sprechen. Denn er wusste, etwas hatte sich verändert. Die Aussichtslosigkeit war einer kleinen Hoffnung gewichen, denn das erste Mal, seitdem sie hier war, waren sie einer möglichen Lösung näher gekommen.

Und er wusste, was sie jetzt wohl wollte.

Und er hasste schon den Gedanken daran.

Aber es blieb ihr nur noch ein Tag. Es blieb ihm nur noch ein Tag. Um… was zu tun? Was musste er tun?!

„Ich sehe es nicht", sagte Potter beinahe verzweifelt. „Wie… sieht sie aus?", wollte er wissen. Auch Lovegood war aufgetaucht, Merlin sei Dank ohne den Hund. Granger neben ihm war merklich still, als dachte sie nach. Er kannte das von ihr. Je stiller sie wurde, umso anstrengender waren ihre Ideen, die folgten.

Und er fuhr sich über die Augen. Wieder hob er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen, spürte, wie ihre Haut warm wurde, wie sie Farbe bekam, wie sie beinahe aussah wie seine Haut, zwar nur an einer kleinen Stelle, aber er war sicher gewesen, dass ihre Freund es sehen konnten. Und er kam sich lächerlich vor.

„Ihre Haut nimmt… die normale Farbe an! Nicht durchsichtig – gar nichts! Einfach menschlich!"

„Du schwörst, du sagst die Wahrheit?", verlangte Potter zu wissen, und Draco stand kurz vor einem Tobsuchtsanfall. Weasley beäugte ihn voller Abscheu.

„Potter, du-"

„Denn wenn wir dir glauben sollen, dann-"

„Es ist mir so scheiß egal, ob ihr mir-"

„-entschuldige dich", befahl sie jetzt neben ihm. Er schoss ihr einen zornigen Blick zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sprach, und dann sagte sie diese Worte zu ihm?!

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm, aber sie entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Wenn sie es nicht sehen können, dann-"

„-aber ich kann es sehen, verflucht! Du kannst es sehen! Du spürst es doch!", schrie er sie praktisch an, aber sie behielt die strenge Miene bei. Und er atmete mit aller Macht aus und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er zu Potter, ohne die Worte ernst zu meinen. Potter verdrehte die Augen.

„Schon gut", erwiderte Potter, ebenfalls ohne jede Aufrichtigkeit. Draco sah, dass Weasley sich die Tränen fortwischte. Granger griff nach seiner Hand, um wieder Kontakt herzustellen. Sie war noch immer warm.

„Ron", flüsterte sie, damit Weasley sie verstehen konnte.

„Hermine! Du fehlst uns! So sehr. Ich… ich kann nicht…" Draco sah zu Boden. Das war doch zu peinlich. „Glaubst du, dass es wirklich mit ihm zu tun hat?" Was sollte das für eine Frage sein?! Wer konnte sie sonst sehen?! Am liebsten hätte er die Augen verdreht, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Granger. „Ich…"

Für ihn lag die Sache glasklar auf der Hand. Er wusste nur nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Tief verletzt hob Weasley jetzt den Blick zu seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hasse das", sagte Weasley rau. Und Draco hatte darauf keine Antwort mehr.

„Hermine", begann Lovegood nun langsam. „Du kennst die Lösung, nicht wahr?", fragte sie beinahe behutsam, und Dracos Blick hob sich überrascht zu Grangers Augen, die ihn nicht mehr ansahen. Und er war sich fast sicher, sie hielt seine Hand nur, um mit den anderen Kontakt aufnehmen zu können. Und sie wusste etwas, was er noch nicht verstanden hatte.

„Luna, ich-", begann Granger, aber sie unterbrach sich.

„Was?", wollte er wissen. „Was ist die Lösung?" Sein Blick glitt über das blonde Mädchen, mit den Radieschen in den Ohrläppchen. Aber Luna senkte den Blick, als hätte er ein Todesurteil ausgesprochen. Und Granger entzog ihm ihre Hand, erhob sich und schritt zum Fenster, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wo gehst du hin?", fragte er sinnloser Weise, aber sie sagte nichts. Zur Hölle noch mal, sie sagte nichts!

Auch Potter atmete aus. Weasley starrte auf den Boden vor sich, als hätte sich dort die Hölle aufgetan.

„Liebe", schloss Luna schließlich, ohne das Wort an jemand bestimmten zu richten. Draco atmete genervt aus.

„Was?", fuhr er sie an. Warum konnten die Menschen nicht in ganzen verdammten Sätzen mit ihm reden?!

„_Liebe_, Malfoy", wiederholte Luna jetzt.

„Liebe, Lovegood", entgegnete er gereizt. „Und?"

„Du verstehst nicht?", entfuhr es Lovegood verblüfft, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst-"

„-Merlin, Malfoy! Mach die Augen auf!", knurrte Potter ungehalten. „Begreifst du nicht? Ist es so verdammt schwer für einen Todesser, irgendwas zu begreifen?", schrie er praktisch, und Draco war auf den Beinen, ehe er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Gehirn seinen Beinen anscheinend diesen Impuls gesandt hatte.

„Was soll das heißen, verdammt noch mal?", knurrte er. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr, auf diese kryptische Scheiße!", schrie er zurück und war sich sicher, dass Potter ihn gleich niederschlagen würde.

„Liebe löst den Fluch", erklärte Lovegood wesentlich ruhiger als Potter. Und brachte anscheinend irgendetwas auf den Punkt. Was Draco nicht verstand. _Was_?!

„Liebe", wiederholte Potter eindringlicher, als Draco noch nicht gesprochen hatte. „Du. Hermine. Liebe", schien er es noch deutlich sagen zu wollen.

„Was zur Hölle soll das mit irgendwas zu tun haben?", rangen sich die Worte aus seinem Mund, obwohl er längst begriffen hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fuhr Potter ihn an. „Du küsst sie, und sie erwacht zum Leben!" Und Weasley verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Worten, als würden sie ihm physische Schmerzen zufügen.

„Was haben Küsse mit Liebe zu tun?", entgegnete er, beinahe trotzig, und Potter lachte freudlos auf.

„In deinem Leben wahrscheinlich gar nichts, du Arschloch!", entgegnete Potter eisig. Granger hatte sich vom Fenster wieder umgewandt, und er sah sie an.

„Das ist es?", wollte er von ihr wissen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er den anderen irgendwas glauben würde, was sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht bestätigte. Und sie sagte nichts. Sah ihn einfach nur an. Und er hasste es. Sie war so… verletzt. So absolut… - er hasste es!

„Was muss ich tun?", wollte er jetzt wissen, und fast trat resignierendes Mitleid auf Grangers graue Züge. Und das hasste er noch mehr.

„Was?" Lovegood sah ihn an. „Du… liebst sie, oder du tust es nicht, Malfoy", sagte sie still.

Oh… _was_?!

„Sie lieben? Was zum-"

Und er unterbrach sich selbst.

_Fuck_. Und sein Blick fiel. „Das ist kein Märchen", sagte er nur, während er den Boden betrachtete, so wie Weasley es getan hatte. Dann hob er den Blick zu Potter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist seit ein paar Tagen hier! Was soll ich tun? Ich kann nicht einfach… ich… kenne sie nicht mal, ich…!", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, sah sie wieder an, aber sie war immer noch so verdammt still, so verdammt verletzt.

„Es tut mir leid", hörte er sich sagen, aber sie sah bereits wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist mit einem Trank?", wandte sich Lovegood an Potter. Dieser schien abzuwägen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich der Tod durch einen Liebestrank austricksen lässt, oder?", diskutierte Potter fast geschäftig.

„Wir könnten es versuchen! Ich meine…"

„-nein!", sagte Granger, kam wieder zu ihm, ergriff seine Hand, und er spürte die Kälte, die sich in Wärme verwandelte, je länger er sie hielt. „Nein!", wiederholte sie, damit alle sie hören konnten. „Keine Tränke, keine Tricks. Keine Zauber! Wenn Liebe die Lösung ist, dann gibt es eben keine Lösung", erklärte sie scharf.

„Wir probieren es!", sagte er plötzlich. Und alle sahen ihn an. „Mit dem Trank."

„Malfoy-", begann Granger beinahe wütend, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na und? Ist doch egal! Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann… dann… wirst du aber vielleicht sichtbar. Vielleicht kannst du… keine Ahnung! Es ist egal, oder nicht?", entfuhr es ihm.

Lovegood hatte sich nickend in Bewegung gesetzt, verließ das Wohnzimmer, aber Potter schien ähnlich abgeneigt zu sein.

„Malfoy, es ist keine Lösung, wenn du-"

„-das weiß ich selber, aber mir fällt nichts besseres ein. Niemand verliebt sich über Nacht, verdammt. Also kann ich nichts tun. Wir versuchen den verdammten Trank, damit mir keiner von euch Idioten vorhalten kann, ich hätte es nicht versucht!", knurrte er zornig. Ihre Hand lag nun heiß in seiner.

„Ok." Das sagte Weasley. „Versuch es. Wenn es funktioniert, dann… möchte ich ihr etwas zeigen", fuhr er fort. Dracos Stirn runzelte sich. „Ich… möchte sie etwas fragen."

„Was willst du mich fragen?", entfuhr es Granger neben ihm.

„Nein. Erst, wenn ich dich sehen kann", flüsterte Weasley tonlos.

Draco war das alles zu kitschig. Und ihm ging Weasley auf die Nerven.

„Ich muss einen Anruf über Floh ins Büro erledigen. Potter? Kannst du mir helfen?" Und er spürte Grangers Blick. „Bleib hier", ergänzte er nur, und ihre Stirn legte sich in graue Falten.

Potter folgte ihm schließlich.

„Der Kamin ist da vorne. Flohpulver liegt oben auf", erklärte Potter kühl.

„Ja, das ist fantastisch. Hör mir zu, ok?", begann Draco, ehe er seine Meinung noch ändern würde. Potter sah ihn an. „Ich muss ins Ministerium. Ich muss… in die Mysteriumsabteilung", schloss er ruhig.

„Was?" Potter starrte ihn an. „Unmöglich. Es ist bewacht! Alles im Ministerium!"

„Potter, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich brauche einen Zeitenumkehrer", schloss Draco eilig.

„Was?!" Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wofür? Es wird nicht funktionieren, was auch immer du vorhast, du-"

„-ich brauche deine Hilfe", unterbrach er Potter schlicht. Und dieser schien abzuwägen.

„Sie wird das nicht zulassen", sagte Potter jetzt.

„Mit Glück ist sie heute Abend menschlich. Und dann ist sie nicht an mich gebunden, kann mir nicht folgen, und ich habe ein paar Stunden Zeit", erwiderte er.

„Das ist riskant. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?", wollte Potter wissen.

„Dann habe ich es versucht", gab Draco zurück.

„Und du willst das nicht versuchen, weil du sie liebst? Ganz sicher?", wollte Potter spöttisch von ihm wissen, und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist die Erfüllung einer Schuld, Potter. Das ist es doch, wovon ihr die ganze Zeit redet, oder nicht?" Er wollte nicht mehr diskutieren. Er wollte niemanden überzeugen. Er brauchte einfach nur Hilfe.

„Ok", sagte Potter schließlich. Und Draco nickte. Er war doch verrückt geworden!


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

**_~ Still don't you forget_**

**_That rope tied around your neck_**

**_Don't free you, darling ~_**

Sie wusste nicht genau, worauf sie wartete.

Er hatte den Trank genommen. Ohne Zögern. Und sie wusste nicht sicher, ob es etwas bewirken würde. Und es war doch alles so aussichtslos! Es war ein Trank, der auf das Unterbewusstsein wirkte, und sie wusste, der Tod würde in seinen Verträgen bestimmt solche Tränke berücksichtigt haben. Jedenfalls schlief Malfoy jetzt. Nach dem Trank fiel man nämlich in einen, angeblich kurzen, Schlaf.

Er lag ruhig in seinem Bett. Er war nicht arbeiten gegangen, weil er seinem Vater gesagt hatte, er sei krank. Und jetzt wartete sie. Wartete, dass er aufwachte, wartete, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen war. Noch immer trug sie das unbequeme Kleid, denn jetzt gerade hatte sie nicht die Nerven, sich etwas anderes auf magische Weise anzuziehen.

Es vergingen weitere fünf Minuten, ohne dass er aufwachte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

Sie kannte sein Gesicht beinahe schon auswendig. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlte. Denn Malfoy hatte recht. Es war kein Märchen. Es gab kein Happy End. Es war nicht so einfach, wie es Kinderbücher darstellten. Man traf seinen Prinzen nicht und verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick. So war es eben nicht.

Und er war auch nicht ihre Idealvorstellung eines Mannes. Er war nichts von den Dingen, die sie wollte. Sie war einfach an ihn gebunden, durch einen verdammten Vertrag, der überhaupt nicht dafür vorgesehen war, ihr irgendwie zu helfen.

Es war ein Vertrag, der so wasserdicht war, dass der Tod sie von vorneherein hätte verdammen können. Sie atmete unnötigerweise aus.

Das hier war keine Liebesgeschichte. Sie war nicht die kleine Meerjungfrau, die alles für diesen einen Prinzen tun würde, weil sie nur diesen Mann liebte. Aber wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, dann hatte auch die kleine Meerjungfrau am Ende kein Happy End bekommen.

Angst schnürte ihre Kehle zu.

Es war alles so sinnlos, sie würde nie –

„Hey", unterbrach sie seine Stimme plötzlich. Er war aufgewacht. Ihr Herz schlug schneller unter seinem verwirrten Blick. „Ich hab den Trank genommen?", vergewisserte er sich, und sie empfand plötzlich eine Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber, die sie bisher noch nie empfunden hatte. Er hatte fast ihren Respekt gewonnen, dafür, dass er tatsächlich diese Längen für sie ging, weil er wusste, dass er sie nicht liebte. Und sie konnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken, denn sie liebte ihn auch nicht.

„Ja, du hast ihn getrunken. Luna sagt, die Wirkung beträgt ungefähr zwölf Stunden." Sie wusste, in zwölf Stunden wäre die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Aber sie nahm auch nicht an, dass der Vertrag dann aufgehoben wäre.

„Ok", erwiderte er, und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Fühlt sich nicht großartig anders an", murmelte er. „Wie funktioniert es? Muss ich dich ansehen, oder…?"

„Ja. Der Trank basiert auf Blickkontakt. Den ersten, den du siehst… dem verfällst du für zwölf Stunden." Plötzlich hob sich sein Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Klingt… gefährlich", erwiderte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Und… spürst du irgendwas?"

„Vielleicht wirkt es bei Geistern nicht", wagte er jetzt zu vermuten, und sie hatte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht darüber nachgedacht.

„Oh…", sagte sie jetzt langsam und merkte, wie sie nervös ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß knetete. „Vielleicht sollten wir Luna fragen", fügte sie stiller hinzu.

Sie wusste, er sah sie an. „Du findest mich widerlich, oder Granger?", sagte er jetzt, und sie hob den Blick.

„Was?"

„Ich meine… dass ich einen Trank nehmen muss, macht es für mich leichter, aber du…" Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Es ist also so schwer für dich?", wollte sie fast beleidigt wissen.

„Nein, ich… du weißt schon. Du bist…"

„Tot", beendete sie bitter den Satz für ihn. „Ja, ich weiß. Ähm… Malfoy?"

„Ja?", erwiderte er, setzte sich gerader auf, und sah sie weiterhin an.

„Was hast du mit Harry besprochen?", fragte sie schließlich, denn sie wusste, dass er nicht seinen Vater per Floh verständigt hatte, denn er hatte ihm ja noch persönlich gesagt, dass er nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen konnte. Also musste er etwas anderes mit Harry besprochen haben.

„Mit… Harry?", wiederholte er, und Harrys Vornamen aus Malfoys Mund zu hören war… seltsam.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, und tatsächlich sah sie ihn lächeln.

„Das war nichts wichtiges, Granger", log er charmant.

„Ich… glaube der Trank wirkt, Malfoy." Sie sagte es ruhig, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie kannte nämlich keinen ruhigen, charmanten Malfoy.

Kurz schüttelte er wieder benommen den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, Lovegood hat es verdammt gut gemeint, Granger. Ich entschuldige mich für sämtliche Unanständigkeiten, die ich tun werde", murmelte er angestrengt, während er sich mit den Handflächen über die Augen rieb.

„Was genau soll das…?", wollte sie panisch wissen, aber als er seine Augen öffnete, schickte es Millionen Schauer über ihren Rücken. _Oh_…. Sein Ausdruck hatte etwas Hungriges angenommen. Sie hatte diese ganze Liebes-Sache nicht durchdacht. Was war das für ein Trank gewesen?! „Malfoy…?", wagte sie vorsichtig zu fragen. Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf.

Dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel. „Fuck, verflucht", murmelte er grinsend, und sie sah seine Veränderung so deutlich, wie nie zuvor. Es schmerzte sie fast, denn sie wusste ja, was er normalerweise dachte oder fühlte. Sie wusste, dass er nie an sie gedacht hatte, bis sie aufgetaucht war. Dass es ihm egal gewesen war, dass sie für ihn gestorben war, ihr Leben gelassen hatte für einen egoistischen Mistkerl, den der Tod eines Mädchens nicht mehr gestört hatte, als ein schlechtes Quidditchspiel.

Und jetzt waren seine Augen so warm. Er sah sie an als… wäre sie wichtig. Als wäre sie das einzige, was er sehen konnte. Als wollte er gerade nirgendwo anders sein als hier.

„Du weinst", stellte er ernster fest, und sie wischte sich hastig über die Wange. Seine Hand folgte dieser Bewegung, und fast erschrak sie über die Wärme seiner Haut.

„Malfoy-", begann sie zögerlich, kurz davor, den Plan aufzugeben, denn so wollte sie ihn nicht. Sie verstand, warum Liebestränke nichts Gutes waren. Denn jede Hexe, die einen Zauberer so an sich band, musste es doch fühlen. Das bittere Gefühl, dass alles nicht real war. Dass man jemanden zwang, etwas zu empfinden, was niemals da sein würde….

„-nenn mich Draco", sagte er ruhig. „Bitte", fügte er leiser hinzu. Seine warme Hand begann ihre Wange zu streicheln. Der echte Malfoy war weit entfernt. Kein Hass lag in seinem Blick. Nur Ehrfurcht und… _Zärtlichkeit_?!

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er so ernst, dass sich perplex ihr Mund öffnete.

_Woah_! Was? Der Trank war wirklich… -

Aber das waren ihre restlichen Gedanken, denn er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie, als wäre es völlig selbstverständlich. Und Hitze erfasste ihren Körper.

Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, ohne Zögern, ohne Zweifel. Und sein Feuer verbrannte sie innerlich. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, denn in ihrem Innern kribbelte alles vor Hitze und Verlangen, und sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie kalt sie wirklich gewesen war bis jetzt! Bis jetzt, wo sie völlig in Flammen stand!

Er zog sie näher an sich, stöhnte gegen ihre Lippen, und der Gedanke, dass alles ja nur magische Tricks waren, rückte in Hermines Kopf sehr, sehr weit nach hinten. Egal, wie dringend sie sich ins Gedächtnis rufen wollte, dass es alles nicht echt war. Anscheinend wollte sich ihr wacher Verstand so dringend wie möglich an die Hoffnung klammern, dass Malfoy sie retten konnte, denn sie fand seine Berührung nicht einmal abstoßend. Leider nicht einmal schlimm. Sie fand es… fast schon schön….

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er wieder gegen ihre Lippen, und eine Träne rang sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln, denn sie wich zurück, blickte an sich hinab, und wusste, was fehlte. Was gefehlt hatte! Und was sie heute Morgen versucht hatten, was aber nicht funktioniert hatte!

Denn… sie war zurück.

Und er sah sie an. Sie spürte ihre Haut! Sie spürte ihre Nerven! Sah ihre Arme, die warme Farbe ihrer Haut. Sah, wie ihre braunen Locken über ihre Schulter nach vorne fielen! Sie erhob sich schwankend, lief durch sein Zimmer in sein Bad und blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen.

„Oh Merlin…", flüsterte sie und konnte es kaum fassen! Luft füllte ihre Lungen, denn plötzlich verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, zu atmen!

Ihr geschocktes Spiegelbild starrte ihr entgegen.

Sie sah so aus, wie sie sich in Erinnerung hatte. Sie trug das lange schwarze, schöne Kleid. Und sie spürte die Kälte unter ihren Füßen. Sie spürte die Fliesen! Sie war barfuß!

Und er kam ins Bad, stellte sich hinter sie, und sie weinte noch immer.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als er die Arme um ihre Taille legte. Und sie weinte nur noch mehr. Sie stieß seine Arme zur Seite.

„Das… das war eine dumme Idee, Malfoy! So eine dumme Idee!", rief sie heiser. Sie spürte ihren Körper wieder. Die Gefühle waren zu viel!

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm verwirrt und verletzt zugleich. Er wollte näher kommen, aber sie hielt ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Abstand.

„Verstehst du nicht?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Das ist nicht echt! Ich kann so nicht bleiben! Ich…"

Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht, und er schloss den Abstand, ignorierte ihren ausgestreckten Arm und zog sie in seine warme Umarmung.

„Shht… was redest du denn?", verlangte er zu wissen, und sie weinte gegen seine Schulter.

„Malfoy, du… fühlst das nicht wirklich! Es ist nicht… echt! Sobald der Trank die Wirkung verliert werde ich wieder zum Geist. Dann bin ich verdammt, dann…"

„Ich liebe dich! Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe! Ich will dich, Hermine! Ich werde dich nicht-"

„-halt den Mund!", schrie sie, so dass ihre Stimme von den Fliesen widerhallte. Sie wollte weg von ihm, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Ich liebe dich!", wiederholte er, und seine Worte taten mehr weh, als die Tatsache, dass sie verdammt sein würde.

„Nein!"

„Doch, ich liebe dich! Küss mich, Hermine", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen, aber sie wehrte sich noch immer in seinem festen Griff.

„Nein", wimmerte sie leiser, und er presste sie enger an sich.

„Bitte, küss mich", wisperte er, und als er ihre Lippen verschloss, ergab sie sich seufzend. Es war zu schön. Es _wäre_ so schön…! Verlangend stöhnte er in ihren Mund, ließ seine Hände über ihre Seiten gleiten, lehnte sie gegen die Wand, presste sich gegen sie, und sie ließ ihn gewähren. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, und sie spürte das Leben in ihrem Körper. Sie spürte alles, wusste alles! Sie war wieder da!

„Darf ich dich ausziehen?", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken, als er ihren Kiefer entlang küsste.

„Was?", murmelte sie verwirrt, und Aufrichtigkeit war in seinen verlangenden Blick getreten.

„Ich… muss dich sehen. Ich… muss dich haben, Hermine. Du bist mein, und ich…" Er schien keine weiteren Worte mehr zu kennen, denn er sah sie so verzweifelt an. So aufrichtig, voller Liebe, und sie… spürte die Tränen erneut. Und sie wusste, es war ihre letzte Nacht hier auf dieser Welt.

Als… Mensch.

„Ich… kann nicht… Ich bin… Jungfrau", flüsterte sie, denn… sie war noch Jungfrau gewesen, als sie gestorben war. Er schloss den Abstand zu ihr wieder.

„Ich will keine andere Frau als dich haben, Hermine. Nur dich. Ich… werde dein Mann sein, und…"

„Malfoy-"

„-bitte, nenn mich Draco. Ich will meinen Namen aus deinem Mund hören, denn ich glaube, deine Stimme ist das schönste Geräusch, was ich jemals vernommen habe!"

Und sie musste tatsächlich lächeln. Das war also ein liebestrunkener Draco Malfoy? Und vielleicht hatte sie Glück, und er würde sich an nichts mehr hiervon erinnern, wenn der Zauber vorbei wäre.

Und sie tat so, als wäre es echt. Denn sie wünschte sich, es wäre echt.

Und sie begriff, warum es solche schönen Märchen gab, wo die Liebe am Ende siegte. Denn es war einfach… unglaublich erfüllend. Dass es vor Urzeiten wirklich so gewesen war. Dass niemand so viel Auswahl hatte. Dass Dinge wie Gold oder Aktien, Immobilien oder Sex nicht alles regierten. Dass wahre Liebe häufiger vorkam, weil Menschen nicht kalt und verwöhnt und selbstsüchtig gewesen sind.

Weil sie geglaubt hatten. Weil sie vertraut hatten. Und der Tod damals wirklich noch Sorge gehabt haben musste, dass ein solcher Vertrag für ihn schlecht hätte enden können, weil auf die Menschen damals noch Verlass gewesen war.

Und sie war Hermine Granger. Und sie hatte sich geopfert. Und sie würde so tun, als ob es noch ein bisschen Hoffnung gab. Als würde sie etwas verändern können.

Und wenn es auch nicht so war, dann würde sie ihr erstes Mal mit jemandem verbringen, der sie liebte.

Und… für den sie sich erwärmen konnte. Und fast glaubte sie, sie tat bereits mehr als nur das. Denn… es wäre gelogen. Es wäre gelogen, würde sie sagen, dass sie Draco Malfoy nicht leiden konnte.

Denn… warum sollte sein Kuss von heute Morgen, ihren Körper sonst erwärmt haben? Farbe in ihre Lippen geschickt haben? Denn sie glaubte, für ihn traf es vielleicht nicht zu, aber sie… könnte ihm nur zu schnell verfallen.

Und es war traurig. Es war so ungerecht und bitter. Und deshalb lächelte sie. Dann hätte sie eben ein Märchen für zwölf Stunden. Für zwölf bittere Stunden….

Und sie öffnete das Kleid, und es fiel auf den Boden. Seine Augen wirkten glasig, als er sie voller Verzückung betrachtete.

„Du bist… so wunderschön", vernahm sie seine raue Stimme, und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Darf ich dich berühren?" Und sie spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen. Allein dieses Gefühl war unglaublich.

„Ja, Draco", flüsterte sie zaghaft. Und ein wunderschönes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, Glück trat in seine hellgrauen Augen, und er nahm sie in seine Arme.

Und sie schloss die Augen, als sie seine Liebkosungen spürte, seine sanften Worte an ihrem Ohr, und als er sie auf die Arme hob schwanden ihre Scham und ihre Angst erstaunlich schnell.

Er liebte sie nämlich. Oh Merlin. Als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt, liebte er sie. Bedingungslos.

Er trug sie zu seinem Bett, legte sie sanft darauf ab, zog sein Hemd aus, und sie wusste, er hatte einen schönen Körper. Seine Muskeln waren definiert und all seine Zuversicht machte ihn so unglaublich sexy, dass sie ihn nur ansehen konnte.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er plötzlich, als er nackt über ihr war, und sie sich immer noch nicht schämen konnte. Und sie schluckte schwer. Er verharrte über ihr. Wartete, schien Angst zu haben, und sie atmete aus.

„Ja, Draco", flüsterte sie schließlich. Dann streckte sie die Wahrheit eben ein bisschen. Und sie wusste aber, so sehr gelogen waren ihre Worte nicht. Nein, nicht wirklich….

Erleichterung trat in seinen Blick, und er verschlang ihre Lippen heftig und hungrig. Seine Hände liebkosten ihren Körper, taten es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die sie nicht kannte, und sie war viel zu erregt, um sich wirklich zu schämen. Seine Finger glitten zwischen ihre Beine, berührten ihren empfindlichsten Punkt, und sie keuchte auf, krallte sich in seine Schultern, und er sah auf sie hinab.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte er sanft, konnte den Blick kaum von ihrem Gesicht abwenden, wie es ihr schien, und ihr Herz klopfte laut, als er den Kopf neigte, und ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund sog.

Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, bei wie vielen Mädchen er das schon getan hatte, wie viele er schon so angesehen hatte, aber als er Finger in ihre feuchte Hitze stieß, schwanden diese Gedanken ziemlich schnell, denn ihr Kopf flog nach hinten, und sie konnte nicht anders als denken, dass sie sich noch nicht so am Leben gefühlt hatte, wie genau jetzt! Hier, mit ihm!

„Ich… liebe dich!", wiederholte sie tatsächlich, fast ein wenig überrascht, und er unterbrach seine süße Qual, hob den Kopf, und ein träges Lächeln huschte über das ihr mittlerweile so bekannte Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich mehr", raunte er tief und küsste sie erneut, während sie nicht anders konnte, als ihre Beine vor Verlangen weiter zu spreizen. All das alte Leben, was wieder in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt war, schien es kaum erwarten zu können, dass er weitermachte, dass er sie liebte, dass er…

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände, hielt ihn still, und sie spürte, wie er sich vor ihrem Eingang positionierte.

„Draco?", flüsterte sie abgehackt, und er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen.

„Ja?", erwiderte er rau, und sie schluckte schwer.

„Vergiss mich nicht", wisperte sie, während sie wieder die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln spürte. Kurz zierte Verständnislosigkeit, oh so süße Verständnislosigkeit, seine Züge, und er schüttelte unwirsch, fast maßregelnd, den Kopf und küsste sie heftig, dass sie aufkeuchen musste.

Und gleichzeitig stieß er nach vorne. Seine Zunge focht mit ihrer, und sie wusste, es war passiert! Es schmerzte etwas, aber er bewegte sich bereits, dehnte sie, liebte sie mit aller Macht, hielt sie fest umschlungen, und machte langsam weiter, bis sie sich gewöhnt hatte.

Und wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht wissen, was Harry dazu zu sagen hatte, denn… einen Liebestrank zu nehmen war eine Sache, aber… dann gleich auch noch mit Draco Malfoy zu schlafen war wohl… eher unnötig. Aber sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt! Wie sollte sie ihm widerstehen?!

Ihre Gedanken rissen ab, denn er bewegte sich kraftvoll, und sie konnte ihm nur begegnen, genoss fast den süßen Schmerz, den er ihr brachte, und krallte sich an ihn, genoss jeden lebendigen Atemzug und beschloss, es nicht zu bereuen!

Niemals!

„Hermine!", keuchte er, und sie wusste, er kam wohl gerade zum Ende. Sie hatte keine große Ahnung von Höhepunkten, aber sie glaubte, er hatte gerade seinen.

Er griff hart um ihre Hüfte, stieß ein letztes Mal in sie, und dann sank sein Kopf auf ihre Brust.

Es verging ein stiller Moment.

„Fuck", murmelte er dumpf, und fast lächelte sie, während ihre Finger durch seine Strähnen fuhren. Er hatte so weiche Haare. Er war ein schöner Mann. Und immerhin erkannte sie Draco Malfoy, wenn er fluchte. Er hob den Kopf.

„Merlin, das war…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, lächelte aber. Doch dann wurde er ernst.

„Du bist nicht gekommen, oder?", fragte er sofort. Sie ruckte mit hochroten Wangen mit dem Kopf. „Das ändern wir. Später", fügte er hinzu und rollte von ihr runter. Sie vermisste sein warmes Gewicht schon jetzt. „Hat… hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er schließlich und sie drehte sich ihm zu, während er die Decke über sie beide legte.

„Ja", sagte sie. Es war schnell gegangen, aber sie war noch berauscht von all den Sensationen.

„Tut mir leid, ich… konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Du warst… so perfekt. So… verdammt eng und…"

„Das ist der Trank", erwiderte sie lapidar. Denn sie war bestimmt nicht perfekt oder… eng – oder was auch immer! Aber er hob die Augenbraue. Kurz legte sich Ernsthaftigkeit auf seine wunderschönen Züge.

„Der Trank macht, dass ich dich liebe, Hermine. Aber perfekt bist du auch, ohne dass ich einen Trank nehmen müsste", sagte er so ernst, dass sie fast erschrak.

„Du… du weißt also, dass… dass alles nur Magie ist?", flüsterte sie. Er schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.

„Ich… nein. Ich – ja. Ich liebe dich, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit, aber ich weiß, dass es aufhören wird. Im Moment… weiß ich nichts so sicher wie, dass ich dich niemals aufgeben werde", sagte er fest. Sie spürte die Tränen. „Und ich hasse, dass ich es muss, denn… ich weiß, was ich vorher gefühlt habe. Und… es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was ich jetzt für dich fühle!"

Und auch diese Worte schmerzten. Denn das bedeutete nur, dass er vorher keine Gefühle für sie gehabt hatte. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht, ok?", bat er jetzt. „Nicht weinen! Ich tue alles, damit du nicht mehr weinst! Meine Liebste!" Er lehnte sich zu ihr, küsste ihre Lippen, und sie sie musste wieder lächeln.

„_Meine Liebste_?", wiederholte sie spöttisch, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin verdammt romantisch, Hermine Granger", sagte er. Und plötzlich schwand jeder Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht. „Du bist für mich gestorben!", entfuhr es ihm, als würde er das erst jetzt begreifen. Sie sah ihn an. „Und ich war so ein Arschloch!", fuhr er fort. „Bitte, verzeih mir! Ich… liebe dich so sehr, dass…"

„Schon gut", murmelte sie.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht, ich-"

„-schon gut, Malfoy", sagte sie sanft, strich eine seiner Strähnen zurück, und er schenkte ihr ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Geh niemals fort", flüsterte er, während er die Augen schloss. Sie spürte, wie er wohl vor Erschöpfung wegdämmerte.

Er öffnete die Augen, als sie sich wieder neben ihn gelegt hatte. Sie hatte ihr Kleid wieder angezogen, denn im Moment hatte sie nichts anderes als das.

Er blinzelte heftig.

„Was?", fragte sie mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Ich… nichts. Déjà Vue", murmelte er verstört. Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Wange, wickelte sich eine dunkle Locke um die Finger, und kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihre Lippen voller Selbstverständlichkeit. „Ich habe von dir geträumt", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Du bist tatsächlich genauso schön, wie in meinen Träumen", flüsterte er.

„Du bist einfach nur kitschig", erwiderte sie und fühlte sich etwas unwohl unter seinen Komplimenten.

„Ja, ich höre das selbst", bestätigte er, aber er hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. „Wir sollten… zu den anderen gehen", beschloss er schließlich. Richtig.

Sie setzte sich auf.

Sie war… ja wieder ein Mensch! Ob die anderen sie sehen konnten? Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher.

„Ich ziehe mich an, und dann apparieren wir. Du musst sterben vor Hunger", sagte er nur, besann sich und wandte sich um. Sie lächelte bereits über seinen unbewussten makabren Scherz. „Ich… tut mir leid, ich-"

„-nein, du hast recht. Ich sterbe vor Hunger", bestätigte sie.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

**_~ Please, please tell me what they looked like,  
>Did they seem afraid of you?<br>They were kids that I once knew... ~_**

Es war schwierig.

Er spürte die Zerrissenheit, von der er überzeugt war, dass es am Zaubertrank lag. Er liebte sie. Ehrlich und aufrichtig, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Der Trank hatte gewirkt. Und gleichzeitig hatte er Angst. Angst, dass es bald nachlassen würde. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen.

Sie waren aus Malfoy Manor verschwunden und er apparierte jetzt mit ihr.

Sie drehten sich im Strudel aus Farben und hielten inne, als sie vor dem Fuchsbau standen. Den er immer noch nicht leiden konnte. Und unbewusst hatte er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. All diese Dinge, die er eigentlich abwegig fand, waren nicht mehr abwegig. Er erntete ihren amüsierten Blick hundert Mal pro Minute, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er musste sie ansehen, sie berühren, und es störte ihn nicht, dass er es musste.

_Merlin._

Und er wusste, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Zweimal. Er hatte mitgezählt. Aber er wusste nicht, ob sie meinte, was sie sagte. Aber er hoffte es sehr! Denn er liebte sie so unsagbar, dass es wehtat, wenn er eine Sekunde verstreichen ließ, ohne sie anzusehen.

Fest lag ihre Hand in seiner, als die Türen zum Fuchsbau sich öffneten.

Weasley kam langsam aus der Tür.

Er und Hermine schritten über die Wiese, und sie war immer noch barfuß, aber er fand es nichts weiter als wunderschön. Und es war warm genug. Er sah, wie Weasleys Mund sich öffnete.

Und Draco hatte keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass sie real geworden war. Dass sie echt war, dass sie seins geworden war. Fast wollte er ihre Hand nicht loslassen, aber er wusste, sie wollte ihre Freunde begrüßen. Also löste er den Druck, ließ ihre Hand los, und blieb noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen, während sie langsam weiter ging.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es Weasley jetzt heiser und ungläubig. „Harry!", schrie er nach hinten, stolperte die Stufen fast hinab, und konnte Hermine nicht schnell genug in die Arme ziehen. Draco spürte den Stich der Eifersucht sofort, blieb aber regungslos stehen.

Er hörte Hermine aufschluchzen, hörte sie weinen, als sie die Arme um Weasleys Nacken schlang, während dieser sie vom Boden hochhob, und so laut lachte, dass die vereinzelten Hühner gackernd verschwand. Potter kam aus dem Haus, war wie versteinert stehen geblieben, und als Weasley Hermine wieder auf den Boden stellte, kam Potter langsam die Stufen hinab. Es erschienen Weasleys Mutter und Tochter ebenfalls in der Tür.

„Ach du großer…" Molly Weasley brach in Tränen aus, kam die Stufen ebenfalls hinab, und Hermine wurde von einem zu anderen gereicht. Sie stellten hundert Fragen, und nach einer Ewigkeit wandte Hermine den Blick in seine Richtung. Sie streckte ihre Hand langsam nach ihm aus, und als wäre es ein Signalschuss, setzte er sich sofort in Bewegung, konnte ihre ausgestreckte Hand nicht schnell genug erreichen, griff nach ihr, zog ihre Finger an seine Lippen und küsste ihre Knöchel.

Er bemerkte wie Potter und Weasley ihn ansahen, aber es war ihm egal.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein! Ginny, gib Hermine ein paar… andere Sachen!" Molly Weasley scheuchte sie alle wieder ins Haus. „Du musst ja ganz verhungert sein!"

„Es hat also funktioniert", sagte Potter hinter ihm, als sie das Haus betreten hatten. Er hörte eine Spur Unwillen in Potters Stimme. Eine Spur der Eifersucht, die Draco nun selber kannte.

„Ja", bestätigte er bloß, während sie im Flur stehen blieben.

„Ich… gehe mich umziehen", sagte sie, ein wenig beschämt. Ihre Wangen hatten eine gesunde rote Farbe angenommen, und sie hatte nie schöner ausgesehen als jetzt, fand er. Sie entzog ihm sanft ihre Hand.

„Hermine", hielt er sie rau auf, denn er wollte nicht wirklich, dass sie von ihm wegging.

„Bin gleich wieder da!", versprach sie, aber er konnte nicht an sich halten, ergriff erneut ihre Hand, zog sie näher und küsste ihre süßen Lippen, während Potter und Weasley nach Luft schnappten. Kaum berührte er ihre verführerische Haut hatte er das Gefühl, explodieren zu müssen. Es war ihm verflucht egal, wer ihnen zusah.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und wollte sie am liebsten gleich hier im Flur noch einmal ausziehen.

„Hermine", sagte die kleine Weasley beschämt, und Hermine riss den Blick von seinem Gesicht los, während sie sich von der kleinen Weasley mitziehen ließ.

„Wow", hörte er Potter sagen. Er wandte sich um. „Das war… eindrucksvoll." Potter wirkte angewidert. Aber Draco konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Weasley schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf.

„Ich liebe sie", wiederholte Draco voller Überzeugung, hob hilflos die Arme und die beiden Jungen starrten ihn an. „Sie ist absolut… unglaublich. Sie ist so…"

„Perfekt?", schlug ihm Weasley bissig vor, und Draco nickte.

„Jaah", bestätigte er.

„Ich find ihn zum Kotzen so!", beschwerte sich Weasley bei Potter und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wieso lässt sie ihn das machen?", wollte Weasley sauer wissen.

„Sie liebt mich auch", antwortete Draco schließlich.

„Oh bitte, Malfoy!", schnappte Weasley gereizt. „Tut sie nicht!"

„Sie hat es gesagt. Und ich glaube ihr. Und ich liebe sie noch viel mehr!"

Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Gott, dieser Tank ist… verdammt gut", brachte er angespannt über die Lippen.

„Du… weißt, dass es ein Trank ist?", fragte jetzt auch Potter, und Draco atmete langsam aus, fuhr sich über die Schläfen und öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Ja, Potter. Ich weiß es. Und es muss absolut lächerlich klingen, was ich sage oder tue", fuhr er fort. „Aber… jetzt gerade… liebe ich sie mehr als mein Leben, und deswegen müssen wir uns beeilen", zwang er sich, zu sprechen.

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest deinen Plan vergessen", erwiderte Potter glatt.

„Nein", entgegnete Draco, und versuchte mit aller Macht, nicht an sie zu denken, denn sonst würde er noch nach oben rennen.

„Was für einen Plan?", entfuhr es Weasley skeptisch.

„Einen Plan, der dich wenig angeht. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wolltest du doch sowieso etwas mit ihr besprechen? Während Potter und ich weg sind, kannst du das tun. Allerdings rate ich dir, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, oder ich…" Er versuchte, nicht so zu sprechen, allerdings handelte es sich um die Frau, die er liebte. Trank hin oder her. Er konnte es jetzt gerade nicht trennen. „… oder ich bringe dich um."

„Sehr dramatisch, du Arschloch", gab Weasley genervt zurück. „Es ist nicht echt, ok?", knurrte Weasley, aber Draco griff in seinen Kragen, stieß ihn hart zurück gegen die Wand, und Weasley Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Nein, es ist echt, Weasley! Also rühr sie nicht an!", informierte Draco ihn kalt. Weasley tauschte einen Blick mit Potter.

„Lass es, Ron. Im Moment könnt ihr darüber nicht diskutieren", murmelte Potter, der ebenfalls wenig begeistert klang. „Sie kommen", fügte er hinzu, als die Stimmen von oben wieder lauter wurden.

Sie war endlos lange weggewesen, fand er, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte.

Sie trug Jeans und Turnschuhe. Dazu ein blaues enges Oberteil, und er liebte es einfach.

„Ich weiß, es ist kitschig, aber du siehst unglaublich aus!", murmelte er, als er nicht anders konnte, als wieder nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Auch die kleine Weasley wirkte äußerst ungläubig. Er musste sie wieder an sich bringen.

„Draco-", begann sie sich sanft zu wehren, aber er schlang den Arm um sie.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er in ihren Haaransatz. „Ich kann nicht anders", fügte er hinzu und hörte Weasley aufstöhnen.

„Hermine, sag doch was!", fuhr er sie an. Draco war es egal, denn er hatte nur Augen für sie. Und vielleicht lag es am Trank, aber war sich sicher, es lag nicht nur daran. Er spürte, wo er übertrieben reagierte, was an seinen Reaktionen falsch lief, aber… unterschwellig spürte er, dass er sie nicht so ungern anfasste, wie er sich vorgaukelte, dass es ohne Trank sein würde.

Er neigte den Kopf und küsste ihre Halsbeuge. Er spürte sie schaudern.

„Oh bitte!", stänkerte Weasley weiter, und Draco ließ von ihr ab.

„Du gehst mir ziemlich auf den Sack, Weasley! Weißt du, ich-"

„-Draco!", unterbrach sie ihn scharf. „Nicht! Du weißt doch selber, wie es für sie aussehen muss!", fuhr Hermine ihn an. Er hob den Blick.

„Sag ihm, dass du mich liebst, Hermine!" Und ja. Das war der Trank. Er übernahm sein klares Denken. Diese verfluchte Eifersucht überschwemmte jedes rationale Gefühl.

„Malfoy…" Potter wollte ihn an der Schulter fortziehen, aber Draco machte sich von ihm los.

„Hermine, sag es ihm! Sag, was du mir gesagt hast, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben!"

_Oh, verfluchte Scheiße._

Hermine starrte ihn an. Röte sprengte ihre Wangen. Weasley hatte ihn gepackt, und dann passierte alles ziemlich schnell. Er war gegen die nächste Wand geflogen, und Weasleys Faust krachte unangenehm hart in sein Gesicht.

Und er glaubte, als er die bunten Sterne tanzen sah, während er dem Boden entgegen segelte, dass es Potter war, der Weasley aufhielt, ihn noch einmal zu schlagen. Immerhin kniete sie sich sofort neben ihn.

„Alles ok?", vernahm er dumpf ihre Stimme. Der Schmerz pochte unterhalb seiner Wange, und benommen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja", knurrte er. Er hörte Potter und Weasley diskutieren. Dann sah er Weasleys Schatten wiederkommen. Er rappelte sich auf die Füße.

„Ron, du schlägst ihn nicht!", rief sie, und Weasley standen schon wieder die Tränen in den Augen. Und irgendwie stand sie nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern umarmte plötzlich wieder Weasley, der an ihrer Schulter weinte. Draco hasste Weasley!

„Wir gehen", informierte ihn Potter eisig. Molly Weasley rief sie zum Essen, aber Potter deutete zur Tür.

Und der Nebel in seinem Kopf hatte sich für eine Sekunde gelichtet. Ja, es wurde Zeit, nahm er an.

„Hermine", sagte er rau, denn er begriff, dass… dass er sich verabschieden musste. Er wandte sich zu Potter um. „Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er erstickt. Potter sah ihn an.

„Was?" Potter schien gerade nicht in der Stimmung zu diskutieren.

„Ich…" Aber Draco riss sich zusammen. Nein. Keine Rückzieher.

„Wir können uns alle vertragen", sagte Hermine jetzt zu ihm, während Weasley wie ein finsterer Turm hinter ihr stand und auf ihn hinab starrte.

„Hör zu, ich… muss kurz weg", brachte er gepresst hervor. „Und egal, was passiert, ich liebe dich, ok?", sagte er fest, und sie sah ihn an.

„Was? Wovon redest du? Wo willst du hin? Harry?", wandte sie sich an Potter, aber dieser schwieg betreten. „Draco, du gehst nirgendwohin! Du-"

„-ich liebe dich, Granger", benutzte er mit aller Macht ihren Nachnamen, und sah die Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. „Ich danke dir, dass du… mein Leben gerettet hast. Und… ich will deins retten, also, mach es mir leichter. Bleib bei… bei Weasley, und…" Er konnte kaum weiter sprechen.

„Draco…"

Er schloss den Abstand hastig und küsste sie, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Er atmete ihren Duft ein, prägte sich ein, wie sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte und wünschte sich plötzlich, was er fühlte wäre echt.

Er löste sich von ihr. Und er spürte die Tränen aufsteigen.

„Vielleicht… liebe ich dich nicht wirklich, aber… ich wünschte, ich würde", flüsterte er, denn natürlich liebte er sie! Natürlich! Oder war es doch nur der Trank? Er riss sich von ihrem wunderschönen Anblick los, denn sie weinte bereits.

„Mach's gut, Granger", sagte er, und er wusste, es würde das letzte sein, was er zu ihr sagen würde.

Und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, ließ er sich von Potter aus dem Haus ziehen.

„Du bist ziemlich still", sagte er, als sie unter Potters Tarnumhang das Ministerium betreten hatten. Und er spürte, wie sauer Potter war.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du sie retten willst, denn ansonsten hätte ich Ron solange zuschlagen lassen, bis du nicht mehr aufgestanden wärst!", knurrte Potter vor ihm, während sie den quatschenden Mitarbeitern auswichen.

„Potter", begann Draco, aber Potter bog um die nächste Ecke und zerrte den Umhang von ihrer beider Köpfe.

„Was, Malfoy?!", schnappte Potter und Zorn verzerrte seine Züge. „Du bist widerliches Arschloch! Sie ist dein Geist, du verhältst dich wie ein komplett selbstsüchtiger Wichser, dann schluckst du ein paar Tropfen Liebestrank, und auf einmal vergisst du deine kompletten Aversionen und kannst dich nicht beherrschen und schläfst mit ihr? Mit Hermine? Mit unserer Freundin?! Die wir verloren haben und wegen dir vielleicht noch einmal verlieren?" Potters Brust hob und senkte sich vor Wut.

„Ich liebe sie, ich-"

„-oh verschon mich mit dieser Scheiße! Würdest du das tun, dann wären wir nicht hier, oder? Nein, es war nur aus Sport!"

„Potter, bist vollkommen wahnsinnig?", zischte Draco wütend und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich liebe sie! Ich konnte nicht anders, ok? Ihr habt den Trank doch vorgeschlagen! Also leb mit der verdammten Konsequenz, dass-"

„-beende diesen Satz nicht, du scheiß Bastard!", knurrte Potter, und Draco schloss den Mund.

„Lass uns einfach gehen", sagte Draco wütend, und Potter warf den Tarnumhang wieder über sie beide, und sie betraten den Fahrstuhl. Der Fahrstuhl war Merlin sei Dank leer und sie fuhren bis ganz nach unten.

„Mysteriumsabteilung", verkündete die kühle Frauenstimme, und sie verließen die Kabine und standen im Dunkeln. Die Türen wurden von Fackeln beleuchtet, und immerhin schien Potter zu wissen, wohin sie gehen mussten.

„Was willst du überhaupt tun? Du willst in der Zeit zurückreisen, und dann was?" Potters Neugierde schien über seine Wut zu siegen.

„Weißt du, wo wir lang müssen?", antwortete Draco stattdessen, denn er wollte wirklich nicht näher über seinen verdammten Plan nachdenken müssen.

„Ja. Linke Tür. Wir müssen unter dem Tarnumhang bleiben. Die magischen Sensoren werden ihn nicht aufspüren können. Also?", sagte er erneut, und Draco verdrehte die Augen, ohne dass es Potter sehen konnte, als sie die linke Tür ansteuerten.

„Also was?"

„Was dann? Wenn du zurückgereist bist?"

„Dann werde ich verhindern, dass sie mich rettet", erklärte er kalt. Und Potter schwieg.

„Das ist riskant. Und das ist verboten."

„Ja?", vergewisserte sich Draco hinter ihm belustigt. „Du würdest also sagen, dass ich nichts tun sollte, dass ich sie nicht retten soll, weil dann das System durcheinander gebracht wird?"

„Malfoy, wenn es nicht klappt – oder sagen wir, wenn es klappt…" Potter schwieg kurz. „Dann könntest du sterben", schloss er während er die Tür öffnete und Draco überrascht nach Luft schnappen musste, als sie in die Tiefe fielen. Nicht weit, aber sie fielen. Potter hielt den Tarnumhang mit seinem Zauberstab um sie gewickelt.

Draco spürte das magische Licht des Sensors über sie gleiten, als sie langsam vom staubigen Boden aufstanden. Aber der Sensor schlug keinen Alarm, und ohne ein Geräusch schlichen sie weiter durch die nächste Tür, an einem schlafenden Wachmann vorbei, weiter in den Flur.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht?", griff Potter seine Worte wieder auf, während Draco sich vorsichtig den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.

„Nein, Potter. Ich dachte, ich mache so eine waghalsige Aktion, ohne vorher drüber nachzudenken", knurrte er. „Sicher habe ich darüber nachgedacht."

„Und du willst das in Kauf nehmen?", beharrte Potter auf den Worten.

Draco atmete gereizt aus. Er antwortete allerdings nicht darauf. Es war offensichtlich, oder nicht? Und Potter wandte den Blick von ihm ab, wieder nach vorne. Und er nickte schließlich.

„Du bist nicht so ein großes Arschloch, wie ich dachte, weißt du?", murmelte Potter, als sie durch die nächste Tür schritten.

„Will ich wissen, warum du dich hier so gut auskennst?", erkundigte sich Draco als sie einen Raum erreicht hatten, der vor seltsamen Gegenständen überquoll. Unter anderem auch Zeitenumkehrern.

„Ich bin Harry Potter", erklärte Potter so selbstsicher, dass Draco kotzen könnte.

Er hob den Umhang an, griff sich einen Umkehrer, und sein Herz schlug schnell.

„Ok, raus hier, bevor es noch jemand merkt!", zischte Potter, als Draco gelangweilte Stimmen von weiteren Wachmännern auf dem Flur hörte. Er würde Potter zu gerne zu diesem Tarnumhang befragen, der weder von Sensor-Zaubern noch von menschlichen Augen gesehen werden konnte, aber sie hatten bedenklich wenig Zeit.

Und er setzte alles daran, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Weasley gerade mit Hermine veranstaltete….

Es war so unangenehm, wie man es sich vorstellen konnte. Und sie weinte die gesamte Zeit über. Sie weinte, als Molly Weasley angefangen hatte zu weinen, sowie Arthur und Ginny.

Und jetzt saßen sie im Flur. Auf der windschiefen Treppe im dritten Stock.

Ron sah sie immer wieder an.

„Du bist wieder da", flüsterte er immer wieder, schüttelte den Kopf, musste sie immer wieder berühren, ihre Hand halten, und sie lächelte wieder, wischte sich die Tränen fort und zwang sich, nicht mehr zu weinen.

„Ja. Ich habe euch so vermisst!", sagte sie leise. Er ergriff wieder ihre Hand.

„Es ist… kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. An dem ich nicht überlegt habe, wie ich das Schicksal ändern könnte. Ich…"

„Ron-"

„-du warst alles für mich, Hermine. Und… und ich weiß, dass… dass ich dich heute vielleicht wieder verlieren werde, also…" Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Schachtel hervor. Sie hielt den Atem an. „Ich… trage ihn immer bei mir. Seit dem Tag an… dem du gestorben bist", flüsterte er.

Und Hermine spürte, wie die Luft zum Atmen knapper wurde, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Meinte er das ernst?

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich… habe dich immer geliebt. Und ich… weiß nicht, ob ich dich noch einmal verlieren kann", endete er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte. „Und ich will dich nur einmal fragen…" Er öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Der Ring im Innern war schmal, silbern und in der Mitte saß ein blauer Stein. Er war wunderschön.

„Hättest du mich geheiratet, damals?"

Eine Träne rann Rons Wange hinab, und sie spürte selber, wie sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Sie nickte stumm, starrte hinab auf den Ring und wischte die Tränen weg.

„Ja, Ron. Ich… ich hätte dich geheiratet", flüsterte sie. Er lächelte und schloss sie heftig in seine Arme.

„Aber… ich… glaube…", begann sie zaghaft, während sie seinen Duft und seine vertraute Wärme genoss, „… ich liebe Draco", flüsterte sie, und der Druck seiner Arme ließ nach.

Er wich zurück und sah sie an. „Was?", entfuhr es ihm schwach.

„Ron, ich…"

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Die Hand, in der er die Schachtel hielt, war an seine Seite gesunken. Hermine spürte die Tränen erneut.

„Ron, ich liebe dich, du bist mein bester Freund, und ich… wäre natürlich bei dir geblieben und wir… wären zusammen gekommen, aber jetzt-"

„-weil du Sex mit ihm hattest? Deswegen?", entfuhr es Ron, aber Hermine schwieg. Ron schloss kurz die Augen und atmete aus. „Hermine, ich… ich will nicht, dass du wieder verschwindest. Ich… kann mir nicht erlauben, wütend auf dich zu sein. Hauptsache, du gehst nie mehr!"

„Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben, Ron. Meine Zeit läuft ab, und ich…"

„Nein!" Er schüttelte rigoros den Kopf. „Wir reden da nicht mehr drüber!", sagte er steif. „Und ich möchte, dass du den Ring behältst. Es… ist deiner. Es sollte immer deiner sein, und ich… liebe dich, Hermine. Ohne Trank, ohne alles."

Und sie schloss die Augen. Ach, wäre sie doch als Geist zu Ron zurückgekehrt. Ron wollte sie heiraten! Ron trug jeden Tag den Verlobungsring in seiner Tasche. Sie sank zurück in seine Arme und wollte nicht an morgen denken, wenn sie in der Hölle auf ewig verdammt sein würde. Denn, was auch immer Malfoy gerade tat, es würde nichts ändern können, da war sie sicher. Und dennoch vermisste sie ihn.

„Du willst alleine gehen?", vergewisserte sich Potter, aber er schien nicht besonders erpicht darauf, mit ihm zu kommen.

„Sicher", gab er also zurück.

„Danke. Malfoy." Potter klang etwas abgehackt. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, nahm Draco an. „Kann ich dich was fragen?", fuhr er unsicher fort.

„Was?" Draco wusste, dafür, dass er gleich im Begriff war sein Leben zu riskieren war er erstaunlich gelassen.

„Ich meine… du hattest diesen Plan schon gestern gefasst, richtig?", wollte Potter langsam wissen, und Draco nickte. „Und… du hast heute den Trank genommen…"

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Merlin noch mal?", fuhr Draco ihn an. Er vermisste Hermine. Es brachte ihn fast um, dieses verdammte Gefühl.

„Du… glaubst du nicht, dass… die Gefühle vielleicht schon da waren? Dass du einfach… dass du das gar nicht machen musst?", wagte Potter zu sagen, und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich… will mich darauf nicht verlassen, verstehst du? Ich…"

„Du denkst, es reicht nicht aus? Aber du hast gesagt, gestern, als du sie geküsst hast, da… wäre ihre Hautfarbe wiedergekommen. Ich meine… ist das nicht… Liebe?"

„Potter, was ich jetzt für sie fühle, ist kein Vergleich." Und Potter schwieg.

„Viel Glück, Malfoy", sagte Potter jetzt tonlos. Draco nickte nur. Er wusste, es hatte nicht ausgereicht. Also tat er jetzt, was selbstlose Menschen wohl taten. Nicht, dass er wirklich selbstlos war, aber… es wäre doch schön, so zu tun, als ob….

Er starrte hinab auf den Zeitenumkehrer in seiner Hand. Diebstahl. Verbotene Zeitreisen. Änderung der Vergangenheit. Das waren Delikte, die ihn Jahre in Askaban kosten könnten. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Potter apparierte in der Sekunde. Und Draco tat es ihm gleich. Nur apparierte Potter zurück zum Fuchsbau. Zurück zu ihr, und er, Draco, apparierte nach Hogsmeade.

Keine fünf Sekunden später kam er vor dem Honigtopf zum Stehen. Es war unglaublich warm heute. Menschenmengen wanderten plaudernd von Geschäft zu Geschäft, und Draco lief in eine der vielen Gassen. Hätte er sich bei seinen Eltern noch mal melden sollen? Nein, er würde sonst nur seine Meinung ändern. Pansy…. Kurz dachte er an Pansy. An Astoria. An Gregory und Blaise.

Er atmete aus. Ja, Granger hatte ihn verändert. Er dachte an ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, an ihren Körper, ihr Lächeln, und er musste zugeben, er hatte sie auch vorher schön gefunden.

Und deshalb tat er es. Er musste. Er wusste, es war das einzige, was er tun konnte.

Er öffnete den Zeitenumkehrer, aktivierte das goldene Zahnrad und stellte den exakten Tag vor einem halben Jahr ein. Die Sonne versank langsam. Er gab noch ein paar Stunden hinzu, damit die Nacht bereits vorangeschritten sein würde.

Und er klappte den Mechanismus wieder zu, hängte sich die Kette um, tippte gegen die winzige Sanduhr und spürte, wie sein Körper vom Boden gerissen wurde, als der Zeitstrom ihn erfasste.

Stolpernd kam er zum Stehen und lehnte sich hastig gegen die dunkle Mauer. In Hogsmeade schrillte der Alarm mitten in der Nacht. Sein Biorhythmus brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, denn die Zeitreise war unmöglich ohne Spuren bei einer solchen Distanz einfach zu kompensieren. Er atmete heftig.

Einige Zauberer liefen schreiend an ihm vorbei. Geistesgegenwärtig griff er nach dem Zauberstab und legte ihn gegen seine Kleidung. Es war ein Plan, bei dem so viel schief gehen konnte. Eigentlich alles. Aber er war ohnehin schon zu weit gegangen.

„_Morsmordes Vestimentum_!", sagte er behutsam und darauf bedacht, dass niemand ihn bemerkte. Seine Kleidung verwandelte sich, wurde schwarz, unter dem nächsten verbotenen Zauber. Aber damals war der Zauber noch nicht verboten, deswegen erschien keine rauchige Mahnung als Botschaft des Ministeriums aus seinem Zauberstab.

Noch immer sah er bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Er spürte, wie die Todessermaske sich über sein Gesicht legte, wie er kaum atmen konnte. Er zog sie hastig vom Kopf. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie damals zur Uniform gehört hatte. Er sah einfach scheußlich aus.

Wo war er an diesem Tag jetzt gerade gewesen? War er im Schloss gewesen?

Jaah. Er meinte sich zu erinnern.

Hastig schlüpfte er aus seinem Versteck, ignorierte seine Reisekrankheit und hastete vorwärts in die Dunkelheit. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er Potter nach seinem Tarnumhang hätte fragen sollen, aber er erinnerte sich wieder, dass Potter ihn benutzt hatte, um vor Voldemort zu entkommen, heute, an diesem Tag.

Er lief lautlos weiter, konnte das Schloss bereits erkennen und sah, dass die Tore aus den Angeln geflucht worden waren. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, und er lief weiter.

Bunte Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, und es war als erlebe er seinen persönlichen Albtraum noch einmal. Und das tat er sogar….

„Hey!"

Er zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gerade die Tore passiert, und er zog den Zauberstab. Sein Puls raste, als er sich umwandte. Und er erstarrte.

„Malfoy, beweg dich! Wir finden Dumbledores Armee und bringen sie um!" Crabbe lief an ihm vorbei und bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Dracos Mund stand offen. Er sah Crabbe hinterher, der bereits in der kämpfenden Menge verschwand.

_Scheiße_. Crabbe war bei dem Versuch, Dumbledores Armee zu stoppen, gestorben. Draco überlegte, ob er ihn würde retten können, aber er verwarf diese Idee. Wichtiger war, dass er sich selber finden musste.

Er duckte sich durch ein paar Kämpfende hindurch, wehrte einen Fluch ab, wie in Trance, und hatte nur ein Ziel: Nicht zu sterben, ehe er nicht das Schloss erreicht hatte!

Merlin! Die Angst folgte ihm auf dem Fuße! Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?! Vertraute Gesichter, die gestorben waren, begegneten ihm aus den Augenwinkeln, und er stürmte ins Schloss.

Er bewegte sich lautlos durch die zerstörten Gänge, den Zauberstab gezogen.

„Draco!"

Merlin, wieso entdeckten ihn ständig Leute? Aber er war gar nicht gemeint. Hastig wich er in den Schatten zurück, als er um die nächste Kurve blicken konnte. Er erkannte sich selbst, wie er an einem der Fenster stand und Gregory neben ihn trat.

„Crabbe will dass wir ihm folgen. Er weiß, wo einige von Potters Leuten sind."

„Super", hörte er sich sagen. „Dann wünsche ich ihm viel Spaß dabei. Wo ist mein Vater?" Der jüngere Draco blickte weiterhin nach draußen aufs Schlachtfeld.

„Wir müssen irgendwas tun!", fuhr Goyle ihn nervös an.

„Ich will gar nichts tun! Ich will weg hier. Nach Hause, verdammt!" Draco, der sich im Schatten versteckt hielt, verdrehte die Augen. Ja, er wollte auch nach Hause.

„Ich gehe, Draco", schien Goyle ihm zu drohen.

„Schön, mach doch! Mal sehen, wie lange du überlebst!", rief der andere Draco ihm nach. „Was für ein Arschloch", fügte der jüngere Draco hinzu, und der ältere Draco trat aus dem Schatten, direkt hinter ihn. Es war seltsam, sich selber zu sehen.

Was für ein Feigling er gewesen war. Gerade hasste er sich selber. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann hatte ihn Granger gerettet, gerade als er auf der Flucht gewesen war. Gerade, als er hatte abhauen wollen. Und fast mit Genugtuung feuerte er den Fluch ab.

„_Stupor_!", rief er laut und traf sich selber in den Hinterkopf.

Sofort fiel der jüngere Draco bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Entschuldige", sagte er leise, griff sich selber unter die Arme und schleifte den schlaffen Körper über den Flur, um ihn in einem der vielen Schränke zu verbergen. Er verschloss die Tür magisch. Gut. Er hatte sich selber erst mal aus dem Weg geräumt.

Er blickte nach draußen. Ja, es kam ihm bekannt vor. Es wurde Zeit, er wusste das. Und dann sah er sie. Ihre Haare flogen wild über ihre Schulter. Und er sah den Todesser, der damals den Fluch gefeuert hatte. MacNair. Er saß in Askaban. Noch für sehr lange Jahre.

Und Draco fragte sich, ob er, jetzt wo er sein jüngeres Ich ausgeschaltet hatte, dennoch draußen darauf achten musste, dass Granger nicht umkam.

Oder… würde er damit die Sache wiederholen. Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Fenster.

„-wir müssen ihn finden! Wenn wir ihn nicht-"

Kurz wandte er den Blick. Es waren nur Weasley und seine Schwester, die den Gang entlang gelaufen kamen. Er blickte wieder nach draußen.

„Hey, du Arschloch!"

_Ach jaah… fuck._

Sie waren ja gar keine Freunde. Oder was auch immer sie zurzeit vortäuschten zu sein.

Er wandte sich ratlos um. Musste er sich verteidigen? Wer wollte ihm ans Leben? Wollte das überhaupt jemand? Unschlüssig hob er den Zauberstab, während die Weasleys in Position gingen. Er öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nichts zu sagen.

„Wir verfluchen dich beide!", informierte ihn die kleine Weasley, die alarmierend viel Blut auf ihrem Umhang kleben hatte. Ihr eigenes?!

„Ahem…", erwiderte er, und würde es einfach großartig finden, wenn er von den Weasleys auf dem Flur einfach umgebracht werden würde.

„Kein Fluch auf Lager, verdammtes Frettchen?" Weasley war mächtig zornig.

„Ich will nicht gegen euch kämpfen", sagte er schließlich.

„Natürlich nicht! Du hast ja auch keine Chance!", blaffte Weasley lauter. Draco verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen.

„Ich will euch nichts tun, verdammt! Ich…" Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Ok?", versuchte er es erneut.

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür, Ron!", zischte seine Schwester jetzt unschlüssig. Dracos Blick fiel wieder aus dem zerstörten Fenster aufs Schlachtfeld.

Scheiße.

Und irgendwie war es anders gekommen. Granger kämpfte gegen MacNair! Und das gehörte nicht zum Plan.

„Ich muss zu Hermine!", sagte er hastig, und hoffte, Weasley verstand. Aber Weasleys Ausdruck wurde mörderisch.

„Du willst sie töten?", schrie er wütend, und Draco stöhnte auf.

„Nein, du Affe!", knurrte Draco gereizt, und alle drei stürmten jetzt nach draußen.

Auf dem Weg schleuderte Draco ein paar nette Vereisungsflüche auf die Todesser, die er entdecken konnte. Schaden konnte es nicht.

„Was zur Hölle…?", vernahm er die Stimme der kleinen Weasley neben ihm.

„Hey, MacNair!", brüllte er praktisch über das Feld. Der Todesser erkannte ihn, hob abgelenkt die Hand zum Gruß, und Draco hasste den Mann! Hasste ihn!

„_Sectum Sempra_!", brüllte er praktisch, und wusste, er hätte den Todesfluch anwenden können. Genug Wut empfand er gerade, aber… vielleicht empfand er nicht genug Wut, um jemanden zu töten. Er hatte es noch nie getan.

MacNair fiel bewegungslos zur Seite, während das Blut aus seiner Kleidung austrat. Die Weasleys starrten ihn an, als sie allesamt Hermine erreicht hatten. Granger atmete heftig. Kratzer zierten ihr Gesicht. Sie lebte. Sie lebte tatsächlich und sah ihn an, als wäre er der widerlichste Mensch auf der Welt.

„Du bist also ein Verräter, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn an, und er schenkte ihr einen ausdruckslosen Blick. Sie zog tatsächlich den Zauberstab gegen ihn.

„Oh bitte…", entfuhr es ihm gereizt. Ein weiterer Fluch zischte zwischen ihnen hindurch.

„_Stupor_!", rief er zornig in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, und er sah noch, wie Crabbes Vater geschockt zu Boden ging.

„Du… verfluchst deine Leute?", rief die kleine Weasley, während sie ebenfalls einen Fluch gegen einen Todesser losließ. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf, als ein blauer Fluch Grangers Kopf nur zu knapp verfehlte. Er sprang nach vorne und griff um ihr Handgelenk. Sofort schlug sie mit der Faust auf ihn ein.

„Du bist ein Miststück!", informierte er sie, während er sie über das Feld schleifte, als die Weasleys gegen seinen Onkel Lester vorgingen – der ihm gerade mächtig sonst wo vorbeiging!

„Malfoy!", kreischte sie, aber erbarmungslos zog er sie aus der offenen Fluchbahn. Er griff achtlos nach ihrem Handgelenk, denn sie trug eine Uhr.

Es war drei Uhr fünfzehn. In den nächsten Minuten war es passiert. Er erinnerte sich. Er starrte sie an.

„Wenn du nur ein paar Minuten warten könntest", sagte er gereizt. Er sah, wie sich ein Todesser Weasleys Schwester näherte, und belegte ihn mit einem Klammerfluch, ehe der Todesser die kleine Weasley verfluchen konnte. Granger entriss ihm ihre Hand.

„Fass mich nicht an, du scheiß Todesser!", rief sie zornig. Seine Geist-Granger war ihm wesentlich lieber gewesen, stellte er resignierend fest.

„Ich werde dich nicht da raus lassen, Granger. Vergiss es!", knurrte er.

„Bist du verrückt?", schrie sie ihn an, aber er zog sie am Arm zurück. Der Trank hatte noch nicht gänzlich an Wirkung verloren. Er fand sie betörend schön. „Ich muss ihnen helfen!"

„Nein, das einzige, was du musst, ist, nicht sterben!", korrigierte er sie zornig.

„Was? Malfoy, bist du-"

„-ich werde es nicht zulassen, hast du verstanden? Ich habe diese Chance. Keine weitere, ok?" Sie lebte. Sie war so… lebendig und wütend in seinen Armen.

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du? Wieso greifst du deine eigenen Leute an?", fuhr sie ihn an, während sie wieder versuchte, zu entkommen.

„Ich liebe dich, Granger", sagte er, und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Zumindest jetzt noch. Er hatte aus den Augen verloren, wann der Trank an Wirkung verlieren würde. Und Granger starrte ihn an.

„Was?", entkam es heiser ihren Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, und du wirst nicht sterben, hast du gehört?", flüsterte er. Ihre Augen waren groß geworden.

„Du… kennst mich überhaupt nicht, Malfoy", kamen die Worte verwirrt über ihre Lippen.

„Draco!"

_Oh fuck._

„Was tust du mit…?" Lucius schien zu zögern, schien nicht zu wissen, ob er kämpfen oder fliehen sollte. Und Draco stellte sich in einer schützenden Geste vor Hermine. „Draco?" Sein Vater starrte ihn an. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden.

„Bring dich in Sicherheit. Such Narzissa, und bring dich in Sicherheit", erklärte Draco nur.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich…" Ja, Draco hätte so gerne eine Antwort auf diese Frage parat. „Geh endlich!", entschied er sich zu sagen, und Lucius runzelte die Stirn, ehe er Folge leistete. Er rief Draco noch irgendetwas zu, was dieser nicht verstand, aber als er sich umwandte… war sie nicht mehr da!

_Scheiße!_

Sofort stürzte er zurück zwischen die Kämpfer, erledigte zwei mit Faustschlägen auf die Nase, brach zwei weiteren die Beine mit Verdrehungszaubern und entdeckte sie weiter in der Menge. Fenrir Greyback kämpfte in der Nähe und war ein zu gefährlicher Gegner.

„Granger!", rief Draco zornig, half nebenbei Weasley einem Todesser das Augenlicht zu nehmen und erntete wieder einen ungläubigen Blick. Ja, ja. Weasley sollte einfach drüber wegkommen. Wo war Potter eigentlich?!

Sein Arm tat bereits weh, und er erinnerte sich an die Nacht vor sechs Monaten. Er war ein verfluchter Bastard gewesen, der sich in den Schatten versteckt gehalten hatte, der niemandem auch nur ansatzweise geholfen hatte, immer nur auf den eigenen Vorteil und die Flucht bedacht, immer hinter seinem Vater her.

Ein Fluch streifte sein Gesicht, und er spürte, wie das Fleisch seiner Wange aufriss, spürte das heiße Blut auf seiner Wange und er wandte sich fluchend um, schleuderte den Fluch willkürlich gegen den nächsten Todesser, der ihm in die Quere kam.

„Weasley!", schrie er im selben Atemzug. „Runter!", dröhnte seine Stimme über das Feld, und er wandte einen Zauber an, den er in der Architektur ständig gebrauchte, um verschiedene Baustoffe zusammenzufügen, richtete ihn auf fünf Todesser, die somit zusammen gerissen wurden und fest verbunden zu Boden fielen.

Weasley war stehen geblieben, betrachtete ihn, aber Draco kämpfte sich weiter vor. Weiter vor zu ihr.

Und er hörte den widerlichen Werwolf.

„Komm her, kleines Schlammblut!" Seine Reibeisenstimme schnitt klar durch die Nacht, und Draco wurde schneller, rammte einem Todesser den Ellbogen ins Gesicht, duckte sich durch einen Stupor und nassgeschwitzt warf er sich gegen den wildgewordenen Fenrir.

Granger war auf dem Boden gewesen, rappelte sich auf, und Greyback schrie unter ihm auf. Draco war auf dem Wolf zusammen gebrochen, sprang eilig runter, damit er ihn bloß nicht beißen konnte und achtete darauf, dass Granger hinter ihm blieb.

„Weg von ihr!", schrie er außer sich. Das wäre noch schöner! Er rettete Granger vor MacNair, und dann kam Fenrir Greyback! Nein! So nicht! Nicht mit ihm, verfluchte Scheiße!

„Malfoy…", entfuhr es dem Bastard lächelnd. „Gefallen gefunden an einem Schlammblut? Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du weißt, wie man einen Zauberstab benutzt, du feiger Verräter!"

„Oh, halt deinen Mund, du Scheusal!", knurrte Draco. Er schickte den Stupor stumm, wurde durch Greyback geblockt, blockte wiederum den nächsten Fluch, während sich Granger neben ihn stellte, bereit zu kämpfen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst hier wegbleiben, verflucht!", rief Draco gestresst.

„Was? Nein!"

Gott! Sie war...!

Er schleuderte ihm die schlimmsten Flüche entgegen, schaffte es, ihn zu entwaffnen, und Weasley schickte ihn mit dem nächsten Fluch zu Boden.

„Malfoy!", hörte er eine andere Stimme. Lupin. Lupin lebte noch?! Aber er reagierte, ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Er fing das gebogene Messer am Griff auf und warf sich nach vorne, ehe Greyback sich hatte aufrichten können. Er sah den giftigen Geifer an den Schneidezähnen des Wolfes glitzern, rammte aber mit einem Schrei das tödliche Messer durch die Brust des Mannes, der zitternd zusammen brach.

Draco wich hastig über den Boden zurück, als das letzte bisschen Leben aus den Lungen des Wolfes wich.

„Scheiße…", fluchte er geschockt.

„Das war verdammt großartig!", erntete er das Lob von Lupin, der ihn erreicht hatte, ihm die Hand reichte, und in die Höhe zog. „Gut gemacht, Draco", wiederholte er anerkennend.

Aber er fluchte unterdrückt, als er sah, dass Granger nicht mehr neben ihm stand.

„Wo ist sie?", donnerte seine Stimme zu Weasley hinüber. Dieser sah sich hilfesuchend um, und Draco sah sie direkt in der Mitte. „Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihm, denn Bellatrix kämpfte auch viel zu nah. Aber Draco kam sich vor wie eine gnadenlose Kampfmaschine. Granger wollte ihm Gegner nach Gegner in die Quere werfen, dann bitte. Er würde verdammt noch mal jeden umbringen, der es wagen sollte sie anzurühren!

Er sah es! Er rannte bereits, seine Lungen gaben ihn schon auf, aber er schrie, während er rannte. Einige der Kämpfenden hielten inne, denn er hatte nichts zu verlieren, nichts, was er nicht aufgeben würde, und Blitze erhellten den Himmel, während er wie ein wahnsinniger Märtyrer über den Rasen stürmte.

Denn Bellatrix hatte Granger erkannt, hatte sich umgewandt, während Granger Nott schockte. Und Draco rannte, rannte so schnell, dass er fallen würde, müsste er stoppen oder wenden, und dann sprang er ab.

„Nein!", schrie er so laut, dass sogar Granger es mitbekam. Er stürzte sich auf seine Tante, die mit einem Schrei zu Boden ging. Der Cruciatus verfehlte Granger, steuerte in den Nachthimmel und erlosch bei den Sternen.

„Draco!", schrie Bellatrix, aber er holte aus rammte seiner Tante die Faust ins Gesicht, so dass ihr Kiefer knackte, und fluchte, als seine Faust taub wurde. Aber bewusstlos war Bellatrix liegen geblieben. Er kam auf die Füße, stützte sich auf den Knien ab, und Granger kam auf ihn zu gehumpelt. Sie war verletzt!

„Was ist passiert? Wer war es?", keuchte er, bereit sich ins Gefecht zu stürzen.

„Was tust du? Wieso beschützt du mich?"

„Granger…", begann er verzweifelt, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Sie sollte einfach aus der direkten Fluchbahn verschwinden. Der nächste Todesser kam in seinen Weg, aber Draco schickte ihn mit dem _Crucio_ zu Boden, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen. „Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen, und verschwinde endlich. Ich verspreche, ich kriege alle, die du verpasst, ok?"

Er hörte den Fluch hinter sich.

„Malfoy!", rief sie, sprang auf ihn zu, aber er reagierte schneller, riss sie mit sich zu Boden, und der grüne Fluch schoss über sie beide hinweg.

„Nein", sagte er sanft, als er über ihr lag, und sie schockiert in sein Gesicht hinauf blickte.

„Ich rette dich, Granger. Du stirbst nicht. Nicht heute, niemals, wenn es nach mir geht!"

„Malfoy, du…"

„Du läufst nicht mehr weg, verstanden? Wir bleiben zusammen! Du weichst nicht von meiner Seite!" Sie sah ihn noch immer an, aber er hoffte, er hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Und er hörte Geschrei. Potter war aufgetaucht! Merlin sei Dank, endlich! Was war er?! Ein verfluchter Rockstar, der auf den großen Auftritt wartete?! Und Draco kam auf die Beine, half Granger hoch und kämpfte die nächste Stunde, als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben.

Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf das Ende, wagte sich weiter vor, deckte Potter, tötete noch zwei weitere Todesser, die er beide gekannt hatte, und wollte nur noch, dass es endete.

Und Potter siegte.

Es kam ihm endlos vor. Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum noch. Zeit war nur noch eine verschwommene Endlosigkeit.

„Alles klar?", wagte Granger zu fragen. Er fühlte sich bodenlos in der Großen Halle, wo alles Opfer aufgebahrt lagen. Lupin…. Lupin hatte er nicht gerettet. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Weasleys Bruder. Er hatte ihn gar nicht mehr gesehen! Der Zwilling. „Malfoy?", fügte sie hinzu. Er sah sie an.

„Du lebst…", sagte er rau. Sie sah ihn an. Dann nickte sie.

„Danke, Malfoy", sagte sie nur.

„Gern geschehen…"

Die Sonne war aufgegangen. Und es wurde Zeit für ihn. Denn… es war gar nicht seine Zeit. Es war die Vergangenheit seines jüngeren Ichs. Er machte kehrt. Kehrt, ohne sie zu küssen. Ohne noch etwas zu erklären, und er stürmte die Flure entlang, bis er die Tür fand, hinter der er sein jüngeres Ich verstaut hatte.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnete, kam sein Spiegelbild zu Bewusstsein.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt, und der jüngere Draco Malfoy bekam große Augen. „Ok", kürzte er dieses Gespräch ab. „_Obliviate_!", befahl er. Das Gesicht seines jüngeren Ichs wurde ausdruckslos. „Du hast gekämpft. Du hast Granger gerettet. Ein paar Weasleys, du hast Fenrir Greyback mit Lupins Hilfe getötet. Du hast Granger gesagt, dass du sie liebst. Und… du weißt nicht genau, ob du es so gemeint hast, und mich hast du niemals gesehen", schloss er streng.

Dann holte er die Kette hervor, und er fluchte unterdrückt, denn die Sanduhr war verbogen. Er versuchte also ein halbes Jahr weiter zu drehen, allerdings schien es nicht vollständig zu funktionieren. Er hörte Stimmen, seufzte auf und drehte auf gut Glück.

So viel würde schon nicht schief gehen.

….

Und als sein jüngeres Ich zu Bewusstsein kam, verschwand er vor seinen eigenen verdutzten Augen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

**_~ People change as time goes by  
>Others come between<br>But I'll love you 'til the day I die  
>'Cause there's something special 'bout you and me<br>Something special about our love ~_**

Seine Augen öffneten sich.

Alles war dunkel.

Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?! Er spürte seinen Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand. Er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Und er erkannte etwas Furchtbares! Um ihn herum waren Holzwände. Er lag zwischen engen Holwänden! Ein Sarg! Er lag in einem verdammten Sarg!

Panisch riss er den Zauberstab in die Höhe! Nein! Er durfte nicht begraben sein! Er lebte! Er lebte, verflucht! Der Stupor blieb wirkungslos. Er versuchte das Holz mit einem Zersetzungszauber zu zerstören, aber auch das half nichts.

„Scheiße, scheiße!", flüsterte er in die dämmrige Stille, und schloss die Augen, als er den Entschluss fasste. „_Bombardia_!", rief er, schwang den Zauberstab soweit er konnte, und endlich brach das verdammte Holz um ihn herum!

Er wurde einige Meter weiter geschleudert, rollte über einen glatten Boden und blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen. Sein Atem ging abgehackt.

„Was sollte das?!", vernahm er eine zornige Stimme. „Das war unsere einzige Trainigs-Box!"

**_Was?!_**

Er erkannte auf dem polierten Holzboden unter sich gemalte Linien, roch das gebohnerte Parkett, und seine Stirn runzelte sich verwirrt. Seine Knochen schmerzten, und er hatte die vage Vermutung, nicht mehr achtzehn Jahre alt zu sein.

„Oh mein…" Ihre Stimme klang fast ängstlich. Er kam schwankend auf die Beine. Sie starrte ihn an. Er blinzelte in das künstliche Licht. Seine Todesseruniform hing in Fetzen an seinem Körper, er schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen, und wäre fast gestürzt, hätte sie ihn nicht gefangen. Sie war hastig zu ihm gekommen, stützte ihn nun ab, und er sah in ihr besorgtes Gesicht. Sie war keine achtzehn mehr. Sie war älter. Dann war er wohl auch älter.

„Wo… wo sind wir…?", krächzte er, und sie starrte ihn noch immer an.

„Malfoy, was hast du an?", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, die Augen groß vor Angst. Aber sie wandte den Blick zur Seite.

„Macht Pause, holt Mr Potter! Sofort!" Die Leute gehorchten und flüchteten praktisch aus dem Raum. Wo war er? Es kam ihm vor… wie ein Trainingsraum? An den Wänden hingen Waffen, Besen, Uniformen und alle möglichen seltsamen Dinge.

„Du lebst", stellte er fast ruhig fest. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, aber er lächelte erleichtert. „Du lebst noch", wiederholte er, und bevor er sehen konnte, dass sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete, verlor er endlich das Bewusstsein.

„-was soll das heißen, eine Zeitreise?!", hörte er ihre Stimme. „Er hat keine Zeitreise hinter sich! Er war in der Trainings-Box aus Vorführungszwecken!"

Er blinzelte verschlafen.

„Miss Granger, ich verstehe Ihre Verwirrung", vernahm er eine weitere Stimme.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Potters Stimme.

„Er wacht auf." Ein Mann beugte sich über ihn. Ganz in weiß. Ein Heiler, nahm er an. „Mr Malfoy, können Sie mich hören?", rief der Heiler laut. Zu laut. Draco nickte langsam.

„Ja", erwiderte er rau.

„Sie zeigen die Anzeichen einer sehr langen Zeitreise. Ihr Körper ist zerstört! Sie haben erhebliche Mangelerscheinungen", fuhr der Mann fort. Draco hörte kaum zu. Granger kaute besorgt auf ihrer Unterlippe. „An was erinnern Sie sich?", fuhr der Heiler fort.

„Was?", sagte er langsam, und der Heiler sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ihre Erinnerung! Was wissen Sie?"

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Granger. Er hatte es geschafft.

„Meinen Sie, die Box war ein Portschlüssel, oder…?" Potter schien nach Erklärungen zu suchen.

„Nein, Mr Potter. Ich kann mir nicht denken, weshalb jemand ihre Trainingsutensilien in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln sollte", erklärte der Heiler und schien ihn mit dem Zauberstab abzuhorchen.

„Alles klar?", wandte sich Draco jetzt an sie. Verwirrt sah sie auf ihn hinab.

„Das fragst du mich?", vergewisserte sie sich beinahe sanft und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sein Bett.

„Ja. Geht es dir gut?", wiederholte er, und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Ja, ich… mir geht es gut", sagte sie etwas unbeholfen. „Geht es dir gut?!", gab sie die Frage ratlos zurück, tauschte einen Blick mit dem Heiler, und dieser räusperte sich.

„Mr Malfoy, haben Sie Gedächtnislücken?"

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte er. „Könnten Sie mir… sagen wie alt ich bin? Wo ich wohne und arbeite? Was in den letzten… Jahren passiert ist?", fuhr er fort, und der Heiler schwieg kurz.

Potter starrte ihn an, genauso wie Granger.

„Was denken Sie, was passiert ist, Mr Malfoy?", erkundigte sich der Heiler vorsichtig. Draco atmete langsam aus.

„Ich… denke, ich… bin keine achtzehn mehr", murmelte er, denn sein Rücken schmerzte so sehr, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Potters Mund öffnete sich langsam. „Und… ich denke, ich arbeite nicht im Architekturbüro meines Vaters. Potter ist kein Quidditchspieler, und Hermine lebt und ist gesund", fuhr er fort.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie sind sechsunddreißig Jahre alt", erklärte der Heiler. „Und… Ihr Vater lebt nicht mehr", fuhr er stiller fort. Draco hob den Blick.

„Was?", flüsterte er. Sein Vater war tot?

„Du arbeitest in meiner Abteilung der Auroren. Seit sechzehn Jahren", fuhr Potter schließlich fort. „Du bist… Single, und…" Potter schien nachzudenken, aber Draco schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Er war sechsunddreißig? Das war alt. Wirklich alt. Und er war allein. Eigentlich wollte er mehr schon nicht hören.

Der Heiler sagte etwas von Stärkungszaubern und hatte den Raum verlassen.

„Was hast du gemacht in… den letzten Jahren?", fragte er sie, denn er hatte nur Augen für sie. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Potter und schien ernsthaft verwirrt zu sein.

„Ich?", wiederholte sie noch einmal, und er nickte. „Also, ich… habe auch die Aurorenausbildung absolviert und…" Ratlos wandte sie sich an Potter.

„Malfoy, wieso trägst du die Uniform der Todesser?", fragte Potter jetzt fast verzweifelt. Aber Draco spürte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit. Er war… achtzehn Jahre in der Zeit gereist. Das Doppelte seines Alters. Und er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde.

„Erzähl mir… von dir. Bitte", fügte er leiser hinzu und betrachtete ihr schönes Gesicht. Wieder tauschte sie mit Potter einen Blick.

„Heiler!", rief Potter lauter. Schon füllte sich der Raum.

„Wir verlieren ihn! Halten Sie ihn wach!", rief der Heiler, der mit anderen weißbekleideten Menschen an seinen Gliedmaßen zerrte, Zauberstäbe ansetzte und verschiedene Flüche in seinen Körper schickte. Er merkte es kaum. Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Ungläubige Tränen.

„Ich… ich habe Ron geheiratet und…" Sie schien schnell nachzudenken. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er hasste Weasley. Was war das für eine beschissene Zukunft? „Und wir haben zwei Kinder." Sie wischte sich über die Wange. „Malfoy, bleib wach, ok?", rief sie nur, und er lächelte, als sie abwesend seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Sie wischte sich mit der anderen Hand wieder über die Wange. „Wir… haben eine Katze… und…." Krampfhaft schien sie zu überlegen.

„Ich… ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, als ihr Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm. „Granger, ich…" Sie drückte seine Hand fester, er hörte sie weinen, hörte, wie sie den Heilern irgendetwas zurief, wie sie versuchte, ihm zu helfen.

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

…

„So, so, so…", vernahm er eine Stimme, die viel klarer war.

Er öffnete die Augen. Er stellte fest, dass er auf einem Sessel saß. Vor ihm stand ein weiterer Sessel in einem sonst leeren Raum. Darauf sein eine vermummte Gestalt. Die Stimme kalt und tief.

„Das ist ein ordentliches Chaos", erklärte die vermummte Gestalt. „Draco Malfoy…." Draco war kurz verwundert, dass die Gestalt seinen Namen kannte, aber seine Erinnerung kam schnell zurück.

„Ich bin tot?", flüsterte er jetzt in die Stille des Raums, und die Gestalt hob abwesend eine Hand.

„Nun, es gibt da geringfügige Probleme, Mr Malfoy", erläuterte die Gestalt, die Stimme undefinierbar.

„Probleme? Lebt sie? Geht es ihr gut?", entfuhr es ihm sofort, und die Gestalt machte ein entnervtes Geräusch.

„Ja. Tatsächlich ist mein Vertrag gebrochen. Aber es muss ein Gleichgewicht geben. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie es fertigbringen würden, jemand anderen zu lieben als sich selbst, denn ich hatte sehr mit Miss Grangers Anwesenheit in meinem Reich gerechnet", schien die Gestalt enttäuscht festzustellen. Draco spürte, wie er sich aus dem Sessel nicht erheben konnte, so dringend er auch wollte.

„Nein!", sagte er nur. „Sie wird nicht verdammt, sie-!"

„Ja, ja. Das haben wir hinter uns, nicht wahr?", unterbrach ihn der Tod eisig.

„Aber ich-"

„-sie ist schwanger", erklärte der Tod freudlos, und Draco verstand nicht.

„Was? Gerade – ich war-"

„Nein, nicht in Ihrer weiteren Zukunft, die Sie erlebt hätten, wären Sie nicht gestorben, Mr Malfoy. In der Zukunft, die Miss Granger hätte, wenn der Vertrag auf normalen Wege gebrochen wurde."

Draco verstand kein Wort. Er starrte den Tod an.

„Was?", sagte er also, und der Tod atmete aus.

„Crooked!", rief er gereizt, und aus dem Nichts erschien eine Gestalt, mit Hörnern, Hufen und einer langen Pergamentrolle. Ein Wasserspeier verbeugte sich vor der Gestalt.

„Willkommen, Mr Malfoy", begrüßte ihn der Wasserspeier tonlos. „Der Vertrag ist gebrochen. Sie haben die Bedingung erfüllt. Allerdings sind Sie selber vor Ablauf der Frist verstorben, und Miss Granger ist nun schwanger", fasste der Wasserspeier gelangweilt zusammen.

Draco starrte die Gestalten an.

„Also?", fügte der Wasserspeier hinzu. „Möchten Sie einen Vertrag aufsetzen?"

Draco schwieg verblüfft. „Vertrag?", wiederholte er.

„Ja. Ein Leben gegen das andere. Nichts kommt ohne Preis. Also?"

„Also?!", wiederholte Draco und wurde langsam wütend.

„Das ungeborene Kind", knurrte der Tod. „Ich nehme das Kind, und Sie kommen zurück", fasste er zusammen. Der Tod bedeutete dem Wasserspeier zu erläutern. Dieser räusperte sich hastig.

„Ja… - allerdings, werden Sie in die Zukunft kommen, die Sie gerade erlebt haben. Miss Granger ist nicht von Ihnen schwanger, Sie ist mit…", er rollte das Pergament weiter auf, „…Ron Weasley verheiratet und heißt Weasley. Sie wird sich an nichts erinnern können", schloss er ruhig.

„Wie sieht mein Leben aus?", wollte er knapp wissen. Der Wasserspeier überflog die ersten Zeilen des Pergaments.

„Nun, Sie arbeiten für Mr Potter im Ministerium, Sie… sind ledig, Ihre Eltern sind im Krieg umgekommen. Sie…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und… und… meine Freunde?"

Der Wasserspeier schwieg, während er das Pergament genauer studierte. „So wie es aussieht haben Sie Ihre _Freunde_ verloren, nachdem Sie im Krieg gegen die Todesser gearbeitet haben. Harry Potter zählt wohl als ein Freund", schloss er vage.

„Ich bin allein? Ich habe niemanden? Ich arbeite für Potter? Granger hat Weasley geheiratet – und… sie liebt mich nicht?", fasste er tonlos zusammen, und der Wasserspeier atmete langsam aus.

„Na ja, immerhin wären Sie am Leben, Mr Malfoy." Und dann lächelte er. Und Draco begriff. Es war die Strafe. Das war der Vertrag. Sein Leben für sein mögliches Glück.

Was wäre das für ein Leben?

Er würde Auror sein. Im Ministerium. Er würde mit ihr arbeiten, sie jeden Tag sehen. Und sie würde sich niemals erinnern können. Nicht an ihn, nicht an ihre gemeinsame Zeit – an gar nichts.

„Also?" Der Tod hatte sich näher vorgebeugt. „Sie haben weiterhin Ihren Reichtum, Mr Malfoy", fügte er hinzu. „Kommen wir ins Geschäft?" Seine Stimme hatte etwas Zufriedenes angenommen.

Würde Draco einschlagen, bekäme der Tod sein Kind.

Aber würde er einschlagen, wäre er lebendig! Er könnte Granger überzeugen, Weasley zu verlassen, er könnte… ihr zeigen, dass er besser wäre als Weasley. Er könnte ihr die Geschichte erzählen!

Und er hätte dann das Leben seines Kindes eingetauscht.

Und dann atmete er aus.

„Nein", sagte er.

„Was?" Der Tod musterte ihn aus roten Augen unter der Kapuze und schien überrascht zu sein.

„Nein", wiederholte Draco ruhig. „Kein Vertrag", fügte er hinzu. Das Pergament sank in der Hand des Wasserspeiers, und Draco hörte den Tod knurren. „Ich liebe Hermine. Und… ich liebe mein Kind", sagte er fest, aber der Tod schien an seinen Beweggründen nicht interessiert zu sein. Nein, er wirkte sogar reichlich zornig!

„So sei es", sagte der Tod schlecht gelaunt, und der Raum, in dem Draco sich befand zerfiel vor seinen Augen, bis alles nur noch aus weißem Licht bestand. Er stand auf seinen Beinen und blinzelte in die Helligkeit.

„Hallo?", rief er unschlüssig, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Dann legte sich die Helligkeit, und er erkannte einen Weg. Schmal und gerade wand er sich vor ihm. Langsam schritt er weiter.

„Man sollte sterben, wie ein Held, der nach Hause kommt", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Draco hob den Blick. Es wunderte ihn fast gar nicht, dass er den schmalen Weg nicht mehr alleine beschritt.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Draco langsam. Er wusste, Dumbledore war tot.

„Wir sind auf der anderen Seite", erklärte er freundlich. „Du hast eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, Draco", sagte der Mann, den er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Begebenheit, wo er verantwortlich für seinen Tod gewesen war.

„Professor, ich-"

„-schon gut, Draco", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn, als wüsste er bereits, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte.

„Kann ich sie noch einmal sehen?", fragte er jetzt, und Dumbledore lächelte.

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Und wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst, dann siehst du sie, wann immer du die Augen schließt", fügte er hinzu, und Draco atmete aus. Er begriff nicht, was das für eine Antwort sein sollte.

„Geht… es ihr gut?", fragte er jetzt, und Dumbledore nickte.

„Sie hat dein Leben gerettet und du das ihre", erklärte er.

„Wenn… wenn der Zeitenumkehrer nicht kaputt gegangen wäre…", begann Draco, und Dumbledore atmete langsam aus.

„Ja?"

„Wäre ich dann… ich meine…?"

„Wärst du dann nicht gestorben?", beendete Dumbledore den Satz für ihn, und Draco nickte.

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Denn diese Zukunft ist nicht passiert." Woher wusste Dumbledore so etwas? Draco folgte ihm weiter den Weg entlang.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Ich begleite dich nur", schloss er mit einem Kopfrucken.

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, genug gelaufen zu sein. Er spürte die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht, als die Sonne aufging. Vor ihm tat sich eine wunderschöne Lichtung auf. Eine Brücke führte über einen Fluss.

„Wo… wo sind wir?", flüsterte er, aber Dumbledore war verschwunden.

Draco sah sich um. Die Vögel sangen verhalten, es war ruhig und warm.

„Malfoy?"

Fred Weasley lehnte an der anderen Seite der Brücke. Der Zwilling, den er nicht gerettet hatte. Er überquerte die Brücke.

„Was tust du hier?", erkundigte sich Draco, und Fred blickte suchend hinter ihn.

„Kommt George noch?", wollte er wissen, und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein. Es kommt niemand mehr", entschied er sich zu sagen. Der Zwilling sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Niemand?", vergewisserte er sich.

Draco blieb unschlüssig stehen. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, aber… er glaubte, es war gut. Alles war gut. Der Zwilling starrte ungehindert weiter auf die andere Seite des Ufers.

Draco wusste, es wurde Zeit. Zeit, zu gehen.

Zeit nach Hause zu kommen, dachte er lächelnd.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Draco ruhig, und legte Fred die Hand auf die Schulter. Fred zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment. Und Trauer füllte seinen Blick, als er wohl verstanden hatte.

„George kommt nicht mehr", murmelte er nickend.

Draco blieb noch einmal stehen. Die Bäume verloren ihre Blätter, stellte er fest. Der Sommer schien vorbei zu sein. Er sah über die Brücke zurück. Das Wasser plätscherte ruhig.

„Ich werde auf dich warten", flüsterte er lächelnd. „Immer", fügte er leise hinzu, ehe er Fred folgte, und sie beide in Richtung Sonne schlenderten.

…

…

Die Blätter fielen, als würden sie sich nicht mehr halten können. Aber es war schon November. Es wurde also auch Zeit!

Sie stand auf und blickte in den Himmel. Die Sonne schien blendend auf sie hinab. Das Wetter war immer schön, an ihrem Geburtstag. Sie schirmte mit der Hand ihre Augen ab und blickte sich um.

Sie musste lächeln. Die Blätter waren so um sie herum gefallen, dass es fast aussah, wie ein Herz! Ein riesiges Herz aus Blättern. Sie drehte sich um sich selbst, betrachtete das schöne Muster auf dem Gras und überlegte, ob sie ihrer Mutter Bescheid sagen sollte.

Doch schon kam der nächste Herbstwind auf, zerzauste ihre blonden Locken, und sie musste kichern als die Blätter sie sanft umwehten und das Herz sich auflöste. Es passierte ab und zu um sie herum, dass die Natur seltsame Dinge tat. Es war als würden ihr Engel diese Dinge schenken. Herzen auf dem Boden, Regenbögen am Horizont, selbst, wenn es nicht regnete.

Immer an ihrem Geburtstag….

Aber sie glaubte, es besser zu wissen.

„Danke, Daddy", flüsterte sie, und die Stimme ihrer Mutter erreichte sie.

„Rose, die Gäste sind da!"

Sie lief zurück zum Haus. Heute Abend würde ihre Mutter ihr wieder erzählen, wie sie gestorben und die ewige Liebe ihres Vaters sie gerettet hatte. Rose liebte diese Geschichte. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre Mum sie auch immer wahrheitsgetreu erzählte, aber auch mit zwölf Jahren war sie es nie leid, diese Geschichte wieder und wieder zu hören.

Natürlich hatte sie in Hogwarts die Bücher gelesen, die wegen ihres Vaters über moderne Geisterkunde geschrieben worden waren, denn er war der einzige Mensch, der jemals einen Verstorbenen hatte zurückbringen können, unter Aufgabe seines eigenen Lebens.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte ihren Vater gekannt. Sie vermisste ihn, auch wenn sie ihn nie gesehen hatte. Aber das sagte sie ihm auch ab und an, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob er sie überhaupt hören konnte. Ihre Mum sagte jedoch, dass die Toten nicht blind oder taub wären. Sie wären einfach nur in einem anderen Raum, wo die Lebenden sie nicht sehen konnten. Rose gefiel dieser Gedanke gut.

Sie musste lächeln und vergrub die Hände in ihren Jackentaschen. Ob Onkel Ron ihrer Mutter wohl endlich einen Heiratsantrag machen würde? Sie wusste, ihr Vater hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ihre Mutter heiraten würde. Aber ihre Mum äußerte sich nie dazu, wenn Rose sie fragte. Aber ihr Vater würde es ihr bestimmt nicht übel nehmen.

„Nicht wahr, Dad?", flüsterte sie lächelnd. Die letzten Vögel zwitscherten noch irgendwo zwischen den kahlen Ästen, und der Wind spielte wieder mit ihren Haaren. Sie hatte ihrem Vater auch schon erzählt, dass sie James Potter niemals heiraten würde. Egal, wie oft ihre Mutter betonte, dass sich Gegensätzen anzogen.

„Wo ist meine Lieblingsenkeltochter?" Sie musste lachen und rannte die letzten Meter zum Haus.

„Ich bin deine einzige Enkeltochter, Grandpa", gab sie zurück und steckte sich eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr.

„Na und?" Grandpa Lucius drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam und wieder lachen musste. Seine Haare waren so hell wie ihre. „Rose, deine Mutter hat gebacken", erklärte er ernst, und Rose verdrehte die braunen Augen.

„Ich weiß, ich kann sie nie abhalten", erwiderte Rose entschuldigend. Ihre Mutter konnte Kriege gewinnen, aber backen war leider etwas, dass sie wirklich sein lassen sollte. Aber das sagte Rose ihr natürlich nicht.

„Dann sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir den Kuchen dieses Jahr verschwinden lassen", erwiderte er, hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und betrat mit ihr das Haus. Es gehörte zur Tradition, dass Grandpa und sie den Kuchen verschwinden ließen. Sie wusste, ihre Grandma hielt nichts von diesem kindischen Verhalten, deswegen mochte sie ihren Grandpa auch ein kleines Bisschen lieber leiden.

„Ich würde mich ja zur Zusammenarbeit anbieten", begann James Potter gedehnt, während er ein kleines Geschenk achtlos auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer warf und näher schlenderte, „aber Mädchen können einfach kein Geheimnis behalten!", ergänzte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf sie, und vor Entrüstung öffnete sich ihr Mund.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du eingeladen bist, Potter! Du kannst froh sein, dass dein kleiner Bruder so viel netter ist als du!", zischte sie, und James musste lachen.

„Bitte, keinen Geburtstags-Streit", schlichtete ihr Grandpa und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich werde in die Küche gehen und einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschen, bei dem bedauerlicherweise der Kuchen als Opfer auf dem Boden landen wird", beschloss er verschwörerisch, während er das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Ihr Blick fiel widerwillig auf das Geschenk.

„Du hast mir bestimmt irgendwas Ekliges geschenkt, oder?", wollte sie mit verschränkten Armen wissen, und James lächelte wieder.

„Wieso denkst du, dass es überhaupt von mir ist und nicht von meinem Dad?", erkundigte er sich, aber sie ließ sich nicht von ihm bloßstellen. Er konnte sie nicht blamieren.

„Weil es so aussieht, als hätte es ein blinder Troll mit zwei linken Händen verpackt, Potter", konterte sie gelassen, und kurz wirkte er in seinem Stolz gekränkt.

„Ha ha", sagte er nur bitter, warf ihr das Geschenk zu und zuckte die Achseln. „Vergewisser dich selbst, aber…" Er kam näher, und sie zerriss gleichmütig das Geschenkpapier, „... behalt das Geheimnis für dich!", mahnte er. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Es war ihr so egal, dass Potter ihr etwas schenkte. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie egal es ihr war!

Und unter dem unordentlichen Papier kam ein goldener Anstecker zum Vorschein. Überrascht blinzelte sie. Ihr Daumen fuhr über die runde, goldene Fläche. Die Ränder waren verziert mit Platin. Sie kannte den Anstecker.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_für selbstlosen Mut, Liebe und Tapferkeit. _

_In ewiger Dankbarkeit._

„Aber… der ist aus Hogwarts! Der liegt hinter Glas!", flüsterte sie tonlos und umschloss die Kostbarkeit hastig in ihrer Hand.

„Er _verstaubt_ hinter Glas", korrigierte sie Potter, und sie hob perplex den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Sie erkannte die hellgrünen Punkte um seine Iris.

„Das ist illegal!", zischte sie, hielt den Anstecker aber fest.

„Oh, Granger…" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du ihn? Sonst bring ich ihn zurück. Es hat sowieso niemand bemerkt, dass-"

„-nein", unterbrach sie ihn ernst. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich… will ihn behalten", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Potter vergrub die Hände in seinen Taschen. Und eilig schob sie den Anstecker in die Tasche ihrer Jacke. „Ich… danke", sagte sie plötzlich, beinahe überrascht. „Das… war viel Aufwand, den zu stehlen, oder? Der Zauber, um das Glas nur temporär zu schmelzen muss doch-"

„-noch ein Wort, und ich nehm ihn dir wieder weg! Und nein, für mich ist kein Zauber Aufwand!", erwiderte er arrogant.

„Ach nein? Du hattest schon Probleme mit dem _Leviosa_, weißt du nicht mehr, du-?"

Erbarmungslos hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt, deutete mit seinem Blick auf ihre Jackentasche, aber tatsächlich musste sie lächeln.

„Danke", sagte sie noch mal.

„Schon gut", gab er zurück. Vielleicht… sah er ein bisschen attraktiv aus. Aber… nein! Nicht wirklich, dass es ihr auffallen würde. Er fuhr sich scheinbar verlegen mit der Hand durch seine strubbeligen Haare. Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass er über sie hinaus gewachsen war. War sie nicht immer größer gewesen?

In der Küche zersplitterten Scherben auf dem Boden.

Sie hörte ihre Mutter aufschreien. Rose musste grinsen.

„Schade. Kein Kuchen heute", bemerkte sie mit vorgespielter Enttäuschung, und James lächelte verschmitzt. Er tippte auf ihre Schulter und sauste an ihr vorbei, zurück in den Garten.

„Zu langsam, Granger!", rief er noch, und schon hechtete sie hinter ihm her, wieder nach draußen in die letzten Momente des Herbsts, während sie Sonne lange Schatten auf den roten Blätterboden warf. Er hatte sich einen Armvoll Laub geschnappt und warf es in ihre Richtung, aber lachend duckte sie sich unter den fliegenden Blättern davon.

Ihre Finger hatten sich in ihrer Tasche fest um das kühle Abzeichen geschlossen.

Sie würde es nicht zugeben, aber… das war das beste Geschenk, das sie bisher bekommen hatte.

– The End –

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen!

Nebenbei angemerkt: Die Idee zur Story kam mir beim Song 'Gracious' von Ben Howard. Habe das Album beim Schreiben durchgehört. Es hat eine sehr schöne Atmossphäre vermittelt!

Bis demnächst, ihr Lieben!

~Meg


End file.
